Una Segunda Oportunidad
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian
1. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo I - The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams.

* * *

**

_"Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado_

_Mi corazón superficial es lo único que late_

_A veces deseo que alguien me encuentre_

_Hasta entonces, camino solo_

_Camino en esta calle vacía_

_En el boulevard de los sueños rotos_

_Donde la ciudad duerme_

_Y yo soy el único que camina."_

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

**_

* * *

_**

– ¡Adiós Su! ¡Adiós Ed! – Grito una Lucy hacia el tren que partía a Cambridge. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por los hombros, levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano Peter abrazándola. Regreso la vista al tren, ya estaba muy lejos. Suspiro profundamente – Ya los extraño.

Peter rió levemente – No te preocupes Lu, en dos meses los veremos de nuevo – Y dejo un beso en su frente. Lucy asintió y con una última mirada al carril vació. Se giro con su hermano mayor, dispuestos a irse de la estación de trenes. Susan y Edmund acababan de irse a Cambridge, Eustace los había invitado a los cuatro a pasar el verano, la Guerra había terminado ya. La ya no tan pequeña Lucy acababa de graduarse del Instituto de Señoritas, y el baile seria en un par de días. Peter se había ofrecido a acompañarla, mientras que ella lo acompañara mientras arreglaba unos "asuntos" de la universidad. Alegre de poder quedarse con su hermano favorito, acepto sin problemas.

Llegaron al auto y subieron. Peter lo encendió y así partieron de regreso a su casa. La vista de la reina iba perdida en los árboles, árboles sin vida, sin espíritu. Suspiro. Eran tan diferentes a los de la hermosa Narnia, aquellos árboles sagrados que bailaban con la música de los faunos cada noche, aquellas amables driades que la acompañaban siempre que podían. Extrañaba mucho a su país, a su verdadero hogar. Pero no regresaría, por ahora. No sabía por que, pero estaba segura de que algún día ella volvería a ese lugar. Y quizás, para siempre.

– Llegamos – indicó Peter apagando el auto. Ella salio del auto y espero en la puerta a su hermano. Sonriendo su hermano abrió la casa. Ahora se veía demasiado grande, la costumbre de ser seis personas allí ya era demasiada, se sentía tan vacía sin los sarcasmos de Edmund, los regaños de Susan. Peter, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos puso una mano sobre su hombro.

– Vamos Lu, será divertido – Sintió nostalgia ante la frase, la misma que le había dicho su hermano años antes cuando estaban en la Mansión del Profesor Kirke. Donde habían iniciado sus aventuras. Sonriéndole a su hermano para tranquilizarlo subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir un rato.

Peter se quedo en la sala, aprovechando para leer un rato. El tiempo se le paso volando y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido. Alzo su vista al reloj, las 8:30 p.m. Debia haber hecho la cena una hora antes. Con pereza se levanto y fue a buscar a Lucy. Abrió con cuidado la habitación, la encontró durmiendo en su cama. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se acerco a ella y le quito los zapatos y la arropo. Sabía que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

– ¡Despierta Peter! ¡Despierta! – Gritaba una voz con un tono infantil, mientras movía insistentemente el brazo del Gran Rey. Peter abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrando a su vista, podría jurar que había visto a la Lucy de 10 años despertándolo. Pero sabia que no era así, Lucy tenia 17 años ya era una mujer. – Despierta – Repitió.

– Ok... Lu ya estoy despierto – Dijo sentándose. Lucy sonreía brillantemente – ¿Que pasa?– Lucy lo miro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

– ¡Peter! – Exclamo en tono de regaño – Hoy es el baile ¡HOY! – Y empezó a dar saltitos en el cuarto. Peter se hizo una nota mental de no volverla a dejar dormir tanto.

– Creí que no te gustaban los bailes de la escuela.

– No me gustan – Murmuro ella ya tranquilizándose – Pero este es el ultimo ¡El ultimo! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

– Lo sabré si me lo dices.

– !Que no hay mas escuela! – Y volvió a saltar, su cabello castaño claro volaba con cada salto, agitando sus hermosas ondas. Se paro y respiro profundamente, pero sonrió de nuevo y empezó a saltar. Peter se quedo mirándola, sintiéndose cada vez mas mareado por los saltos. Cansado, se levanto y puso sus manos en los hombros de Lucy.

– Respira – Ella tomo una profunda inhalación – ¿Ya? –

– Si – Y paso una mano por su cabello, peinándolo.

– El desayuno esta listo, te espero – Y salio elegantemente de la habitación. Peter podía dar la corona que alguna vez había tenido por asegurar que Lucy estaba saltando de nuevo en el pasillo.

La noche llego por fin. Peter termino de ajustar su corbata. Se vio en el espejo, sonrió satisfecho. El traje negro resaltaba su piel blanca y sus cabellos rubios. Asintió para si mismo y salio de la habitación.

_Toc toc_

_– _Lucy ¿Estas lista?

– ¡Un momento! – Dijo desde adentro. Peter escucho como revolvió cosas en el interior, una maldición y de nuevo el revolver cosas. La puerta se abrió, dejando a ver a una Lucy con el cabello suelto en ondas arregladas. Un vestido púrpura oscuro junto con unos tacones del mismo color. Tenía levemente maquillado el rostro. Sin duda, se veía hermosa. Peter se dio cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tenia ahora en frente de él, la pequeña Lucy había quedado en el olvido. Ahora era una total y completa mujer. Frunció levemente el ceño, ¿porque estaba pensando él así de su hermanita? No la estaría viendo como algo mas ¿O si? – ¿Peter? ¿Tan mal me veo? – Pregunto Lucy insegura viendo la mueca de su hermano.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto Peter desconcertado – ¡No Lu! Estas linda... Es más hermosísima. Toda una reina – E hizo una reverencia. Lucy rió entre dientes y la correspondió. Al erguirse, su hermano le tendió el brazo – ¿Vamos?

– Ya va – Y con eso regreso a la habitación, tomando su chal y su bolso. Regreso a la puerta, el brazo de Peter seguía tendido. Con una sonrisa tomo el brazo de su hermano y beso su mejilla – Vamos.

Al llegar, estaban tanto como las graduadas de la clase de Lucy como los graduados del Instituto en el que una vez sus hermanos mayores habían estudiado hace unos años. La celebración era en el gimnasio. Estaba decorado con adornos en azul y vinotinto. Los colores de ambos colegios. Al llegar, los hermanos se tomaron una foto. Un recuerdo que Lucy estaba dispuesta a guardar durante toda la vida. Muchos la habían invitado a que los acompañara, pero ella había querido ir con su hermano. Al igual que Susan lo había hecho.

Peter visualizo como su hermana se alejaba con unas compañeras. Dos de ellas le saludaron. Sonrió amablemente, Lucy regreso junto a él.

– La Reina Lucy "La Valiente" ¿Me permitiría esta danza?– Pregunto haciendo una reverencia. Lucy sonrió con nostalgia, recordando las veces que los narnianos y extranjeros le decían esa misma frase.

– Será un honor Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico"– Y tomo su mano, llevándola a la pista de baile.

Bailaron entre risas y bromas recordadas. Y en muchos años, ellos volvieron a sentirse Reyes, aunque fuera solo en su mente. Ellos recordaban la gloria de Narnia, de compartir una danza con la persona más especial para el otro, y sentir que no había nada ni nadie más.

La noche continúo. En cada minuto que avanzaba, cada uno dejo cada vez más en evidencia sus sentimientos.

Ambos llegaron a su casa, riendo... Lucy se quedo en la puerta, quitándose el chal. Y Peter no pudo evitar quedar viendo sus pálidos brazos, su hermosa tez... Viajo hasta su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban espectacularmente. La Reina subió la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules intensos mirándola concentradamente. Alzo una ceja hacia su hermano

– ¿Que tanto observas? – Pregunto sonriendo. Peter se sobresalto por el sonido de su voz.

– En la hermosa mujer en que te convertiste – Lucy sonrió, tratando de analizar los ojos de su hermano. Tenían un deje de orgullo, protección, atracción... Detuvo el pensamiento, ¿Atracción? No... Imposible. Peter negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que estaba sobrepasando una delgada línea entre la protección a su hermanita y la atracción a la mujer que tenia en frente de él. – Es hora de dormir Lu.

Y con eso la acompaño a su habitación. Lucy se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiro. – No tengo sueño Pete.

– Es tarde Lu.

– No importa, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

– Créeme que me di cuenta de eso – Murmuro en voz baja, creyendo que su hermana no lo oiría. Pero, para su fortuna o desgracia, si lo hizo.

– ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? – Peter maldijo en sus adentros por ser tan obvio e indiscreto. Pero ya era tarde, pasara lo que pasara, lo que sentía no era algo que podía esconder.

– Si Lu... Tu ya no eres la niña de hace años. No, creciste Lucy. Ahora somos adultos. Eres toda una mujer – Y con eso dio un largo suspiro.

– Lo dices como si fuera algo malo Pete.

– Para mi lo es Lucy.

La reina frunció el ceño – ¿De que hablas? Peter se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

– Lucy yo ya no te veo como una niña, como la pequeña a la que siempre tuve que proteger del mal exterior, la pequeña que descubrió Narnia. No, Lu. Yo te veo como una mujer adulta Lucy.

– Pero, ya lo habíamos vivido en la Edad de Oro Peter. No te comprendo – Peter exhalo frustrado, se puso frente a frente con su hermana, mirando directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

– Lucy, yo no te veo como mi hermanita. Lucy, te veo como una mujer. Como una mujer para mí – Murmuro lentamente. Lucy sintió como su mente se revolvía en menos de un segundo. Su hermano estaba enfrente de ella, declarándosele, diciéndole que no la veía como su hermana sino como una mujer. No sabía que pensar, que sentir, que decir. Nada la había preparado para aquello, nadie... Sin saber aun como reaccionar, sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos.

Peter era una de las personas más especiales en su vida. Su hermano favorito, el que siempre estuvo allí para ella, él que siempre la protegió. ¿Por que no darle una oportunidad? ¿Por que no estar con la persona en la que mas confiaba en el mundo? Preguntas rodaron en su mente mientras su mente. Respiro profundamente y decidió.

Temblorosamente paso los brazos por el cuello de su hermano. Peter trato de pensar con claridad, Lucy le correspondía el beso. Eso tenía que significar que le correspondía el sentimiento. Que quizás ella también lo amara. Sus manos viajaron a la pequeña cintura femenina. Peter necesitaba más que un simple roce. Lentamente, para no presionarla pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua de su hermano se introdujera en ella. Trato de seguirlo, de olvidarse de todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella había tomado una decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las manos de Peter en su cintura la abrazaban, obligándola a pegar su cuerpo al de él. Peter la besaba con más pasión, probando cada lugar que podía de su hermana. Podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía con cada movimiento. Sabía que la necesitaba, marcarla como suya ¿Pero ella estaría dispuesta?

Peter dejo el beso para bajar por su mandíbula, y llegar a su cuello. Lucy suspiro al sentir los labios de su hermano en ese punto. Sentía demasiadas cosas en su interior. Gimió al sentir que su hermano chupaba una parte de su piel. Su respiración era agitada, ya no era algo de confiar en su hermano. Era un deseo que crecía en su interior, la necesidad de más, un deseo carnal. Necesitada busco la boca de su hermano de nuevo.

Lucy jugo mas desenvuelta con su lengua, también dispuesta a disfrutar del hombre que tenia frente a ella. Una mano de Peter llego a su nuca, tratando de poder besarla lo mas profundamente que podía. En ese momento, los besos no le eran suficientes. Necesitaba mas, mas, mas... Dejo besos en su mejilla hasta que llego al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió.

– Peter... – Gimió Lucy. La reina tomo en un puño la camisa de su hermano y lo atrajo a la cama con ella. Dejo acostar a Peter y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, una pierna a cada costado del rey. Busco de nuevo los labios de su hermano, en el movimiento sintió un bulto entre sus piernas. Peter gruño desde su garganta y busco de nuevo los labios de su hermana.

– Lucy...– Gimió – Lucy... Déjame hacerte mía, déjame hacerte mi mujer – Imploro. Lucy se separo lentamente de él y se quedo mirando sus ojos azules, pensando en ¿Que debía hacer? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a acostarse con su hermano?

– Peter ¿Estas seguro de eso? – Pregunto inseguro.

– Si Lucy. Te necesito. Te deseo – Dijo regresando a sus labios. Lucy respiro hondamente.

– Esta bien Peter. Hazme tuya – Ese comentario dejo ir cualquier pensamiento claro de Peter. Él la haría y marcaría suya. _Para siempre._

_La decisión estuvo hecha, ya no había regreso atrás. Ese era el inicio de todo._

_

* * *

_

Lucy fue la primera en despertar aquella mañana. Afuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Suspiro y se giro. Peter estaba acostado junto a ella durmiendo profundamente. Cerró los ojos tratando de adaptarse a todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior. La seguridad de lo que había hecho se había esfumado desde que despertó. Ahora simplemente no sabia que pensar. Se sentía extraña, como si algo de ella hubiera sido arrancado.

Bufo en su interior. Si, algo de ella ya no estaba, su rastro de niñez. Ya no era una niña, en ningún sentido. Peter tenía razón, ella ya era una _mujer._

En silencio y con cuidado se levanto de la cama. Peter continúo durmiendo tranquilamente. Tomo ropa nueva y fue a ducharse. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba calmar su culpa.

_Toc toc_

_– _¿Estas ahí Lucy? – Pregunto la voz de Peter desde afuera. Lucy respiro profundamente.

– Si Peter, ya salgo – Cerro el agua y seco su cuerpo. Se vistió con la mayor lentitud que pudo. Se miro en el espejo, seguía siendo la misma, pero no podía evitar sentirse que no... Que no era la misma Lucy del día anterior. Negó para si misma, no había tiempo para remordimientos ni culpas. Salio del baño, Peter estaba junto a la puerta, esperando para entrar al baño.

– Hola Peter.

– Buenos días Lu – Y se acerco para besarla. Lucy recibió el beso, tratando de que pareciera que estaba bien. Y Peter lo creyó. Con una sonrisa, su hermano se adentro en la otra habitación. Se baño con rapidez, dispuesto a pasar todo el día con Lucy. Sonrió, se sentía tan bien saber que su hermana había confiado en él, y se le había entregado.

Termino y se vistió, bajo las escaleras. Lucy estaba en la cocina, terminando de comer. Se sentó junto con ella y se dedico a comer su desayuno. La menor acabo en silencio y salio de la cocina. Peter frunció el ceño y la llamo.

– ¿Lucy?

– ¿Hmm? – Vino la voz de Lucy.

– ¿Que estas haciendo?

– Voy a salir Peter. Regreso mas tarde – Y sin decir más nada. Peter oyó como la puerta se abrió y luego se cerró. Dejándolo solo en la casa. Frunció aun más el entrecejo. ¿Que le pasaba? Se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responderse.

Lucy estaba en uno de los parques de Finchley. Sentada en un columpio, le gustaba aquel parque. Casi nadie iba, y le daba la sensación de soledad que necesitaba sentir en aquel momento. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de analizar su mente.

Había descubierto porque se sentía así, tan culpable, con tantos remordimientos. Aunque le doliera, lo que había hecho con Peter estaba mal, muy mal... Fue un error, uno que la seguiría toda su vida. Él era su hermano, ¿Como había podido acostarse con él?. Pero también se pregunto ¿En donde había quedado el Peter que la protegía de todo? ¿En que momento su hermano había empezado él a sentirse así hacia ella? ¿En que maldita cosa pensó cuando se dejo llevar por la calentura del momento? Una lagrima amarga bajo por su mejilla ¿Por que? Se recriminaba en su mente ¿Por que había hecho eso? ¿Por que?

– ¿¡Por que! – Exclamo con amargura. Levanto la vista, ya estaba oscureciendo. Debía volver a casa, aunque deseaba no hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo que cada paso que daba era como tener atado a cada pie toneladas de concreto, fue hasta su casa.

Peter estaba en la Sala leyendo. Recordó las veces que lo veía así, y él la recibía con una sonrisa calida y llena de amor _fraternal_. El único amor que podía existir entre ellos. _El único._

_– _¿Donde estabas Lucy? – Pregunto levantando la vista de su libro.

– Salí un rato y no me di cuenta de la hora. Lo siento – Trato de sonar lo más normal y cotidiano que podía. Pero esta vez, Peter no cayó. Se levanto del sillón de cuero y camino hasta ella.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No Peter – Trato de sonreír, pero le salio una extraña mueca.

– No te creo Lu. ¿Que pasa? – Murmuro con voz mas seria.

– Nada Peter, estoy bien – Y trato de irse a su habitación. Al llegar al segundo escalón, una fuerte mano la tomo por la muñeca.

– ¿Que pasa Lucy? – Pregunto con frialdad y dureza.

– ¡Suéltame Peter!

– No, hasta que me digas que pasa.

– Peter suéltame por favor – Intento decir con voz mas suave.

– ¿Que paso Lu? – Y llevo su otra mano a la mejilla de Lucy. Al roce, la reina alejo la cara. – ¿Que diablos esta mal contigo?

– Pasa que esto esta mal Peter. ¡Esto esta mal! – Grito con amargura.

– Claro que no Lu, yo te amo.

– ¡No Peter! No digas algo que no sientes. ¡Tu No Me Amas! – Volvió a gritar.

– ¿Como eres capaz de decir eso? – Respondió Peter, subiendo una octava su voz.

– Diciéndolo Peter. Esto esta mal, no debimos haber estado juntos anoche, ¡ESTO NUNCA DEBIO PASAR! – Peter se acerco a ella y la beso. Un beso cargado de furia y rabia, sentimientos contenido en lo mas oscuro de su alma. Lucy intento forcejear contra él. Pero su hermano era más fuerte que ella, y por mucho. Después de satisfacerse, Peter se separo de ella y la miro. Por primera vez vio una mirada de odio puro en los ojos verdes de su hermana. Era odio, no había otra palabra que podía describir el desprecio que se leía en sus ojos.

– Yo te amo Lucy Insistió él. Lucy no se pudo contener, y con toda la fuerza que pudo bofeteo a su hermano.

– ¡NO PETER! ¡TU NO ME AMAS! Tu solo me usaste para pasar la noche. ¡NO ME AMAS!

– ¡Si te amo Lucy! ¿Por que no lo entiendes?

– ¡Porque no es normal Peter! Los hermanos no se enamoran de sus hermanas. Esto no puede ser. ¡Jamás debí haberme acostado contigo Peter! ¡NUNCA!

– Deja de decir estupideces Lucy. ¿O también es normal ser transportados a otro mundo y ser coronados Reyes?

– Peter, no es lo mismo. Por favor ¡Entiéndelo! No podemos tener algo más que cariño fraternal. No podemos. ¡Yo no quiero!

– Lucy...– Amenazo él con voz fría, dura, seria.

– Ahora suéltame Peter.

– No Lucy. ¡No! – Rugió antes de abalanzarse a sus labios. Pero Lucy no quería que sucediera de nuevo, que él se aprovechara de ella. Mordió su labio inferior. Su hermano lanzo un aullido y se separo de ella al instante.

– ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso Peter! Suéltame Peter. Suéltame o gritare.

– ¿Me estas amenazando?– Gruño el rey acercándose a ella.

– Como quieras Peter. Solo suéltame – Y volvió a intentar sacar su muñeca. Pero su hermano solo apretó su agarre – Maldita sea Peter ¡SUELTAME! – Esta vez sus ojos estaban vidriosos, tratando de aguantar las amargas y dolidas lagrimas. Peter la miro y la soltó. Pero no la dejaría ir, no así. Ella era suya, suya y solo suya. Regreso a sus labios, y empezó a tocar su cuerpo. – ¿Que estas haciendo Peter?

– Demostrarte que yo te amo – Y regreso a su trabajo de tocar el cuerpo de su hermana. Por primera vez, Lucy se sintió _realmente_ asqueada.

– No Peter, por favor. Déjame ir.

– No Lucy, tu eres mía – Las lagrimas saladas ya corrían por el rostro de Lucy. ¿Su hermano de verdad se iba a aprovechar de ella? No, pensó al momento. Ya era hora de parar eso, tenia que alejarse de él en ese mismo instante.

Sacando fuerza de donde no sabía. Consiguió empujar fuera a su hermano. Peter la miro con ira reprimida en sus azules ojos.

– Vuelve aquí Lucy.

– ¡No Peter! Tú eres un bastardo... Tú no eres mi hermano. ¡Tu no eres nadie en mi vida!– Grito mientras se iba a la puerta. Necesitaba salir de esa casa, en ese mismo instante.

– Lucy, ¡Regresa Aquí!

– No Peter, yo JAMAS volveré contigo – Y con eso abrió la puerta, saliendo precipitadamente. Podía oír los pasos de su hermano detrás de ella, directos a buscarla. La mente de Peter iba a mil por hora, ¿Que le pasaba a esa niña? ¿Como negarse a estar con él? ¿Como decir que no la amaba? ¿Como pensarlo nada más?. Corrió tras de ella, no podía dejarla ir. No en ese estado, y menos después de tal pelea. Llego a la puerta de su casa. Para encontrarse con la imagen que marcaría su vida para siempre.

– ¡LUCY! – Grito con desesperación. Los ojos de su hermana se encontraron con los de él, dejando claro su última palabra _Adiós_

_

* * *

_

**Bienn... Empezó mi historia para el desafió de mi chicaa *-* Espero que les este siendo de su agrado. De vdd lo espero, no estuve muy segura del capt, pero bueno, era necesario esta parte así pq si.**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviiiews? *-***


	2. Muñeca De Trapo

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo II - Muñeca de Trapo.**

**

* * *

**

_"Como esos cuadros que aun esta por colgar_

_Como el mantel de la cena de ayer_

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más_

_Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar"_

**

* * *

**

Lucy salio de su casa. El dolor la embargaba, aumentaba con cada paso que daba, su hermano estaba a metros de ella. Pero sentía que sus corazones estaban separados por millas... Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin consuelo alguno. Corrió hacia la calle. Lo próximo fue demasiado rápido como para procesarlo. Escucho el grave sonido de una corneta. El auto estaba a corta distancia... Ella sabía lo que pasaría.

– ¡LUCY! –Grito Peter con desesperación. Ella giro su mirada a los ojos azules intenso de su hermano. Y en mucho tiempo volvió a ver al verdadero Peter. A su hermano mayor. Regreso la vista al auto. Dio una última mirada a su hermano. Sintió el fuerte impacto del coche. Un dolor que jamás había experimentado. Un profundo rugido lleno sus oídos y luego todo se volvió negro...

Peter vio como el frágil cuerpo de su hermana era colisionado por el auto. Su hermana cayó a la calle. La realidad lo choco y corrió hacia ella.

– ¡Lucy!– Exclamo tomando su cuerpo en sus brazos. – Lucy... Lucy– la llamaba. Su hermana no respondía – !AYUDA!– Grito desesperado. Sus vecinos salieron. Los ojos de la mujer se quedaron en shock. ante la imagen. Corrió de regreso a la casa, un minuto después salio de nuevo.

– Mi niño – Murmuro acercándosele la mujer inglesa – ¿Que paso?

– Ella... Ella salio y el auto la golpeo – Las lagrimas eran derramadas ya. El dolor en su corazón era demasiado como para soportarlo. – Lucy –llamo de nuevo –Despierta Lu...– Las sirenas de la ambulancia se oían a los lejos. Su vista estaba en el pálido rostro de su hermano. Una gota de sangre resbalaba por su frente. Dejando en sus brazos a un cuerpo inerte... El cuerpo de la persona más especial en su vida, sintió como la luz de su vida se desvanecía en cada segundo que su hermana estaba en sus brazos...

_Porque por dentro, sabia que le estaban arrancando lo único que realmente le importo. Porque en ese momento, el dolor de cualquier batalla, de cualquier herida Jamás se compararía con aquel que llenaba su corazón..._

_

* * *

_

_"Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar_

_Eres todo lo que mas quiero_

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios_

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_Que no han hablado nunca claro_

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo"_

_

* * *

_

El aire llego a sus pulmones de un golpe. Lucy abrió los ojos al instante, sentándose de golpe. Su respiración bajaba y subía con pesadez. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Al conseguirlo, con lentitud los abrió. Encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba, estaba en una playa. Las olas chocaban con suavidad en la orilla. Desconcertada, se levanto. Su ropa inglesa había desaparecido, tenia un suave vestido rosa. Escucho un leve ronroneo detrás de ella. Se giro para encontrarse con la figura que más necesitaba en ese momento.

– ¡Aslan!– Exclamo corriendo hasta el león. Lo abrazo con fuerza, necesitando el consuelo de su calidez. Sentir que él esta ahí para ella.

– Mi hermosa Lucy ¿Que paso? – Murmuro el león con su profunda y majestuosa voz. Lucy se separo de él viendo como el león se sentaba mirándola expectante.

– No lo se Aslan... No lo se – Sollozo. Las lagrimas a punto de regresar a sus ojos. Una pata del león se apoyo en su espalda, tratando de consolarla – Yo cometí un error Aslan. Uno grave. Perdóname Aslan, perdóname – Rogó dejando que las lagrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas.

– Yo no debo ni tengo que perdonarte Lucy. Lo que hicieron esta hecho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás pequeña.

– Yo solo quiero olvidarme de eso Aslan...

– Dime Lucy... ¿Que es lo que deseas? – La reina respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. Pensando con claridad en lo que deseaba.

– Yo quiero una segunda oportunidad Aslan. La necesito, yo no puedo regresar a Inglaterra, no puedo... No lo soportarse – Dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de color ámbar de su amado león. Aslan la contemplo con una sonrisa triste, aunque ella no lo supiera, en lo profundo de su alma, aunque no lo aceptara o no se lo permitiera, continuaba su inocencia y su pureza. Si alguien se merecía una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo inicio... Era ella.

– Esta bien Lucy. Empezaras de nuevo mi pequeña. Te daré una segunda oportunidad. Aprovéchala...– Dijo suavemente mientras Lucy observaba como el león desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Aspiro el aroma marino. Recorrió la playa con la mirada. Ella conocía esa playa, ¿Como no la había reconocido?

– Es la playa de Cair Paravel...–Susurro para si misma. Se giro y dirigió su mirada al acantilado que tenia en frente de ella. El mas hermoso y magnifico palacio se erguía frente a sus ojos. Suspiro con nostalgia. Cuantas veces no había soñado en volver a ver ese castillo reconstruido. Volver a ver su hermosura. Ver de nuevo ese lugar que fue donde de verdad sintió que era su hogar, donde encajaba, donde quería estar por siempre. Y Aslan le estaba dando una oportunidad. Y ella se prometió que la aprovecharía, que ese seria su nuevo inicio...

Subió el acantilado, dispuesta a entrar a ese castillo. Cientos de preguntas la invadieron, había pasado 3 años en su mundo. ¿Cuantos podían haber pasado en Narnia? Era tan confuso el tiempo entre ambos lugares, en un momento podía pasar mas de un milenio. Y en otro solo 3 escasos años. ¿Seguiría Caspian siendo Rey o se encontraría con uno de sus descendientes?. Negó para si misma, no tenia respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Paciencia, se dijo en su mente. Paciencia, en poco tiempo lo sabrás todo, se repitió.

Faltándole el aliento llego al castillo. Se detuvo, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Sabía que de seguro su rostro estaba rojo por la fatiga. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas y fue capaz de seguir caminando hacia las puertas. De lejos vio varias figuras frente a la gran puerta de madera de la salida hacia la playa. Dos eran los guardias de la puerta. Había otra figura, muy pequeña como para ser un humano. Supo de inmediato que era. Se acerco más, y real alegría invadió su cuerpo.

– ¡TRUMPKIN! – Exclamo corriendo hacia el enano. El narniano levanto la vista sobresaltado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la figura que iba hacia él. Lucy llego a su lado y se agacho abrazándolo con fuerza – Oh Trumpkin, no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado.

– ¿Lucy? – Pregunto inseguro mirándola con detenimiento – ¿Lucy Pevensie? ¿Mi querida amiguita? – La reina asintió rápidamente, abrazándolo de nuevo. – ¿Como es que has regresado? Caspian dijo... Ustedes... Bueno... Tu Balbuceo el enano rojo, mirando con profunda alegría a la persona que tenía en frente de él. Creyó que no la vería mas nuca, Caspian le había dicho que... ¡Caspian! – Lucy... Ven, tienes que ver a Caspian.

– ¿Esta aquí? – Pregunto curiosa

– Claro mi querida amiguita. Ven vamos – Tomo su mano y la guió a trompicones por los pasillos del castillo. Sin protocolo alguno, entro a una sala que Lucy reconoció al instante. La Sala de los Cuatro Tronos. El dolor la invadió al fijarse en un asiento, una espada estaba tallada en el cabezal de éste. Peter, pensó con dolor... Apretó sus ojos, tratando de controlarse. Respiro profundamente y los abrió de nuevo. Fijándose en las únicas figuras que llenaban la sala. El hombre levanto la vista y la sorpresa lleno su ser. Estrecho sus ojos, verificando que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala treta.

– ¿Lucy? – Pregunto acercándose a ella. La reina sonrió levemente y asintió – ¡Lucy! – Exclamo con más alegría, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente. Se separo de ella mirándola detalladamente. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue ¿En donde había quedado la pequeña Lucy que había conocido hacia 5 años? Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, concentrándose en la querida persona que estaba con él – ¿Como... como regresaste? – Logro decir. La mirada de la reina se volvió triste y oscura, pero en menos de un segundo regreso a la normalidad.

Movió las manos nerviosas, pensando en como explicarle a Caspian eso. Con un suspiro, prefirió ser sincera – Cas yo... Yo ahora no puedo explicarte eso – El telmarino vio que fuera lo que fuera que había pasado con Lucy, era algo sensible para ella y no tenia intención alguna de poner el dedo en la llaga. Asintió lentamente.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado en tu mundo? – Pregunto rápidamente, cambiando el tema. Noto que su mirada se lo agradeció profundamente.

– 3 años Cas ¿Y aquí en Narnia? ¡No has cambiado nada!

El joven rey se rasco su cabeza sonriendo – Solo han sido dos años Lucy. Creo que jamás entenderá los cambios de tiempo – Y se encogió de hombros. La menor rió entre dientes.

– Yo tampoco creo poder hacerlo algún día – Quedo un silencio entre ambos. La reina perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando, sin mucho éxito, borrar los recuerdos de su mente. El recuerdo de Peter estaba ahí, dejándole una herida en su corazón. Jamás creyó que su hermano mayor, su hermano favorito, que él le haría algo como aquello. Solo de pensar de lo que podía haber hecho. Un escalofrió la recorrió.

Caspian se le quedo mirando extrañado y desconcertado. La reina tenia una expresión aislada, oscura y triste. Vio como se estremeció y la preocupación fue demasiada como para quedarse callado – ¿Lucy? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con todo el tacto y suavidad que pudo – Lucy alzo la mirada hacia el telmarino, sus ojos esmeraldas vidriados con lagrimas que gritaban por salir de allí, por dejar que cada una expresara el dolor que carcomía su corazón. Una lágrima fue más fuerte que ella, y bajo de sus ojos. No tuvo suficiente fuerte para soportar las demás, con un sollozo cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dejando que cada lágrima hiciera lo que quisiera.

Caspian se quedo estático al ver a su amiga llorar de esa manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corto la distancia entre ambos, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. No sabia que le pasaba, y dudaba que ella le dijera, pero el haría todo lo que tenia en sus manos para consolarla y que el causante de aquello pagara por cada lagrima que derramaba – Shhh – Murmuro contra su pelo mientras hacia círculos en su espalda. Se veía tan frágil allí en su abrazo. Como si necesitara una barrera para apoyarse, para no dejarse caer en el dolor y la desesperación. Lentamente la reina calmo su llanto y tranquilizo sus sollozos. Con suavidad el telmarino se separo de ella y la tomo por los hombros.

– Lucy ¿Que esta pasando? – Pero ella se quedo en silencio, negando lentamente con su cabeza, mientras movía sus manos inquietamente. Caspian vio unas marcas leves, casi imperceptibles, pero él las noto. Tomo sus palmas con cuidado y las acerco hacia él, examinando sus muñecas – ¿Que es esto?

– N... No es nad... nada Cas – Consiguió decir en voz baja. Pero el rey se mostró más terco.

– Lucy, ¿Quien te hizo esto?

– Nadie Caspian, olvídalo por favor. Déjalo ir – Su voz sonó cortada, llena de sufrimiento interno. Odiaba verla así, quería saber donde había quedado la radiante Lucy. La Lucy que era el sol de toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba. Siempre teniendo confianza en Aslan y sin miedo a las aventuras, quería saber que habían hecho con ella. –Por favor – Rogó una ultima vez la reina.

Con un suspiro resignado Caspian asintió levemente – Esta bien Lu. Confiare en ti – La menor le dedico una sonrisa, cuya alegría jamás llego a sus ojos. – Esta anocheciendo Lu. Acompáñame a tus habitaciones – Murmuro un rato después mientras limpiaba los rastro de las lagrimas con sus pulgares. En silencio, Lucy lo siguió, sin ningún tipo de ganas de conversar o hablar. El telmarino la llevo hasta una habitación, que si recordaba bien, ella sabia cual era. Se paro en frente a las puertas, y las abrió.

– Creo que te gustaría quedarte aquí. Es lo mas parecido a los dibujos que dejaste Lu – Asombrada, la reina entro. Detallando la habitación, pintada en color amarillo claro, una cama de dosel con un edredón de oro con hilos blancos. Un tocador de madera clara, y un balcón que daba a la playa.

– Esta tal como la recuerdo – Consiguió murmurar en voz baja. Se regreso hacia Caspian mirándolo con agradecimiento – Gracias Caspian.

Él se encogió de hombros – Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti Lu. Tu y tus hermanos hicieron mucho por mí.

Su mirada se volvió turbia y distante, para regresar a la normalidad, _de nuevo._ – Gracias de nuevo.

– De nada Lucy. Buenas noches – Y con eso salio de la habitación.

Lucy se sentó en la cama con pesadez. Grito en voz baja frustrada, herida. Levanto el rostro hacia el techo, tratando de tragarse las lagrimas. No quería llorar más, no lloraría más. Ella tenia que dejar ir esos recuerdos, lo sabía. Pero era tan difícil, casi imposible, _casi._ Se repitió, en una noche que se suponía seria una de las mejores. Se había convertido en el error más grande de su vida. Masajeo sus sienes con fuerza, como si así consiguiera arrancarse los recuerdos. Se tiro hacia atrás en la cama abrazando la almohada con fuerza, tomándola como ancla para su corazón. Para que cada pedazo de él no se perdiera más de lo que estaba. Para que cada trozo de su destrozado corazón no se oscureciera más cada segundo que pasaba. Para que la ira que sentía hacia ella misma se disipara. Solo para que esos sentimientos, tan difíciles, tan extraños, tan fuertes, salieran de su alma...

El cansancio la venció cuando la madrugaba entraba en el tiempo. Porque ya no había más que pensar y recriminarse, porque solo quedaba seguir, y afrontar cualquier cosa que viniera...

* * *

_"Cada silencio es una nube que va_

_Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar_

_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti_

_Que me escuche hablar la nube de enero mirándote a ti"_

_

* * *

_

_2 meses después._

_– _Vamos Lucy. Devuélvemela – Rogó Caspian tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Lentamente, la vieja Lucy regreso con su alegría, ella jamás le contó que había ocurrido, pero poco a poco, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, lo había dejado ir y superarlo lentamente. En sus ojos, siempre se reflejaba el dolor de eso, pero lo oculto casi perfectamente, _casi. _El telmarino había llegado conocerla muy profundamente. Convirtiéndose en su mayor confidente, y ella el de él.

– No Caspian. Trabajas demasiado – Refunfuño la menor cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, en su mano derecha sostenía una pluma blanca. Caspian resoplo.

– Dámela Lucy – Murmuro ofreciéndole la mano. Ella negó una vez para cada lado.

– No.

– Dámela Lucy.

– No.

– Lucy... – Dijo con voz mas seria. Pero solo consiguió sacar una carcajada de la reina. Puso los ojos en blanco, diciéndose tonto en su mente. – Vamos Lucy, debo terminar esas cartas.

– Trabajas De-ma-sia-do – Enfatizo cada silaba.

– ¡Lucy! – Gimió pasando una mano por su cabello. – ¿Es una venganza por no haberte acompañado ayer en la cena cierto?

La menor se encogió de hombros – ¿Y por que faltaste a la cena? – Caspian la fulmino con sus ojos marrones. Lucy alzo una ceja divertida hacia él –Dilo

– Por trabajar – Mascullo entre dientes.

– No escuche.

– ¡Por trabajar demasiado! – Exclamo lanzando los brazos al aire.

– ¡JA! Lo ves. Trabajas demasiado Caspian –

El rey se acerco peligrosamente a ella. Lucy retrocedió rápidamente – Dámela Lucy...– Repitió por décima vez – La reina sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, negando. Llego al pomo de la puerta del estudio y la abrió lentamente. – Lucy. Por favor...

– ¡No! – Exclamo y salio corriendo por el pasillo. Caspian rió animadamente, antes de lanzarse tras ella. Su vestido naranja revoloteaba en el pasillo. Ya no se sorprendía de la rapidez de su amiga. Pero el era alto, y con varias zancadas consiguió ponerse casi a su nivel.

La reina rió entre dientes mientras continuo corriendo. Los visitantes, siervos y guardias los veían entre sorprendidos y divertidos. No era raro verlos comportándose así... Lucy acelero el paso aun entre risas.

– ¡Lucy! – Grito sonriente en el pasillo – Devuélvemela – Volvió a pedir. Tenia que aceptar que le gustaban esas bromas con Lucy. Disfrutaba pasar su tiempo libre y ocupado con ella, había traído alegría y tranquilidad a su vida. Y le agradaría a Aslan que la hubiera enviado con él de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en Lucy, pero frunció al ceño al ver que se había detenido en seco. – ¿Lucy? – Pregunto dudoso. La aludida no respondió, estaba mirando a la nada. Un segundo después, perdió el equilibrio. – ¡Lucy! – Exclamo preocupado, mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba en sus brazos antes de que llegara al suelo.

Estaba pálida, respiraba con tranquilidad. Solo estaba inconsciente, se tranquilizo Caspian en su mente. Con paso rápido, con miedo de hacerle daño, fue hasta la habitación de la reina. La deposito delicadamente en la cama, y aparato un mechón de su cara, colocándolo detrás de su oreja – Ya vengo con ayuda Lucy – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, una mujer telmarina de edad bastante avanzada entro a la habitación junto con el rey. Se volvió hacia él y con todo el respeto que pudo murmuro – Majestad, lo mejor será que espere afuera.

– Pero... ella...– Intento alegar.

– Es lo mejor Majestad. Apenas termine, le dejare entrar.

Con una profunda respiración el rey asintió y salio de la alcoba. Se recostó de la pared, y arrastrando la espalda por ella, quedo sentando en el suelo. Su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Había sido un simple desmayo, pero puso su preocupación al tope. Movía los dedos nerviosamente, pensando por que la mujer tardaba tanto. Unos minutos más, y el telmarino no fue capaz de aguantar más la espera. Se levanto con agilidad y levanto la mano para tocar la puerta. Cosa que nunca hizo.

La curandera abrió la puerta y se sobresalto. Respiro aliviada al ver que era el monarca.

– ¿Esta bien? ¿Que paso?

– Si Majestad –hizo una pausa, dudando – Lo mejor será que entre. – Y con eso desapareció por el pasillo. Caspian frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿Que estaba pasando?. Entro lentamente en la habitación. Lucy estaba sentada en la cama, tomando la almohada con fuerza. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en la ventana.

– ¿Lucy? – Pregunto dudoso. Ella volvió su mirada hacia él. Vio sus ojos verdes como nunca los había visto, reprimiendo cientos de sentimientos en su interior. – ¿Lucy? – Volvió a decir preocupado. Ella siguió en silencio. Con cuidado se acerco a ella. – ¿Que paso?

Ella negó lentamente, sin ser capaz de decir algo. Pero Caspian sabía que en ese estado era_imposible_ que no le pasara algo. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y repitió – ¿Que paso Lucy?

La reina intento hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Hundió su rostro en sus manos, sin derramar una sola lagrima, tal como ella se lo había prometido. Solo tratando de sostenerse, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desamarse, que en cualquier momento perdería el débil soporte de su vida.

Caspian se estaba desesperando. ¿Que le podía pasar? ¿Por que se había puesto así de un momento a otro? ¿Que había ocurrido? Puso una mano en su hombros y con la otra tomo la barbilla de la dama, obligándola a mirarlo.

Con voz suave, pero a la vez autoritaria hablo – ¿Que paso?

Ella respiro profundamente, tratando de con el aire las palabra salieron de su garganta – Estoy embarazada Caspian – Dijo con voz rota y ahogada. El rostro color canela del rey, palideció, y parpadeo incrédulo y desconcertado.

– ¿Embarazada? – Repitió sin poder creerlo. Un sollozo salio de la garganta de la reina. Y se levanto de la cama, dejando su vista perdida en la ventana

– Si Caspian.

– Pero tú... tu no estas... – No consiguió decir la frase.

– ¿Casada? No lo estoy – Dijo con ironía. Pudo sentir los sentimientos de culpa, ironía, sarcasmo, desconcierto y decepción ocultos en su voz.

Se quedaron en silencio. La mente de Caspian no podía con aquella ¿La pequeña Lucy embarazada? ¿La menor de los Pevensie embarazada? Era algo que no entraba en su mente. Ella siempre había sido tan inocente tan ingenua, tuvo que admitir. Detuvo el pensamiento.

Tartamudeando murmuro – Lucy... te... tu... Alguien – No consiguió decir. ¿En donde diablos habían quedado su facilidad de hablar? Con ironía pensó que detrás de la puerta. Si esa situación era demasiado para él, como seria para ella.

– No Caspian – Entendió ella, siguió hablando sin desviar la vista de la ventana. Como si aquello le diera algún consuelo – Yo sola me metí en esto – Dijo en voz baja. Caspian respiro con fuerza y se acerco a ella.

– Lucy ¿Quien es el padre? – Lucy cerró sus ojos apretándolos, deseando huirle a esa pregunta. ¿Como explicarle aquello a Caspian? No tenía palabras. Ni siquiera sabía como explicárselo a ella misma.

– Peter... – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Los ojos del rey telmarino se abrieron como platos, en reflejo retrocedió un paso – ¿Que? –

Lucy se giro hacia él, mirándolo desafiante. – Lo que oíste Caspian. Peter es el padre.

– Pero él es... ¡Él es tu hermano!

– ¡Lo se! – Grito con rabia – ¡Si, Caspian! ¡Me acosté con mi propio hermano!

Caspian se quedo mudo. ¿Peter? ¿El Gran Rey Peter? ¿Con Lucy? Era algo casi imposible de imaginar. Había notado la sobreprotección de él hacia ella, pero llegar a un punto de quererla como algo mas se le hacia imposible.

– ¿Que pasa Caspian? ¿Demasiado para ti? – Dijo con fiereza. Caspian había intentado controlarse, de verdad lo había intentado, pero Lucy lo estaba tratando como una simple porquería. Su carácter y sangre telmarina fue mas fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad.

– ¡Claro que lo es! – Grito también – Lucy. Por amor a Aslan ¡Es tu hermano!

– Lo era Caspian. Lo era – Dijo con voz oscura.

– No Lucy, el fue, es y será tu hermano por siempre. No intentes huir de esa realidad – declaro mordazmente.

Un sollozo salio de la garganta de la chica. Con impotencia, se acerco a él y lo abofeteo. Caspian se quedo atónito, una mano viajo a su mejilla roja. Miro con dolor e ira a Lucy.

– Lo siento Lucy. Pero esa es tu realidad. Y deberás cargar con ella.

Dando media vuelta salio de la habitación. Dejando tras él a una Lucy totalmente destrozada.

* * *

_"No tengo miedo al fuego eterno_

_Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos_

_Pero el silencio es algo frió_

_Y mis inviernos son muy largos_

_Y a tu regreso lejos estaré_

_Entre los versos de algún tango_

_Porque este corazón sincero_

_Murió siendo una muñeca de trapo..."_

Muñeca De Trapo - La Oreja de Van Gogh

**_

* * *

_**

**_Uff... Lo acabe por fin, no sabia bien q hacer en este. Pero puesto q no hay mucho tiempo, no puedo extenderme demasiado ):... Espero de vdd, que les este gustando *-* MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS Q ME HAN DEJADO REVIES +ALERT; +FAVORITE AUTHOR STORY *-* De vdd gracias! _**

**_REVIEWS? SIII? *-*_**


	3. Best Of Me

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo III - Best Of Me**

**

* * *

**

_"Es duro decir que lo siento_

_Haré que todo este bien_

_Todas esas cosas que he hecho, no significaron nada_

_¿Que he hecho? y ¿Por que voy mal?_

_No te diré mentiras_

_Solo me parare_

_Con la mano en mi corazón_

_Intentando decirte esto..._

**

* * *

**

Caspian fue hasta su habitación hecho una furia. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tratando de evacuar todas las emociones que lo llenaban. ¿Lucy Pevensie embarazada? ¿La menor de las Reinas? ¿La ingenua e inocente Lu? Era algo que le costaba aceptar. Se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Miles de pensamientos recorrieron su mente.

¿Que le molestaba tanto? ¿El hecho de que hubiera tenido algo con Peter? Posiblemente era eso, pero ¿Por que? No era la primera vez que sabia de relaciones entre hermanos, y sabía perfectamente que no seria la última vez. ¿Que iba a ser madre? No podía culparla por aquello, y menos molestarse por esa razón... Quizás, ¿El saber que Lucy ya era una mujer? Una hermosa mujer tenia que admitir... Resoplo, sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando a un sitio en donde no quería parar, admitió en su mente.

– Ella necesita tu ayuda – Murmuraron delante de él. El rey se levanto sobresaltado, mirando al león en frente de él.

– Aslan – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. El león asintió y el rey se irguió.

– ¿Mi ayuda? –

El león suspiro con pesadez – Caspian... Ven conmigo – Y empezó a caminar hacia el balcón. Caspian frunció el ceño extrañado, pero lo siguió. Aslan se detuvo mirando un punto invisible en el horizonte. Soplo con su majestuoso aliento, y enfrente de ellos se hizo una especia de nube morada brillante. Había imágenes distorsionadas dentro de ellas, al enfocar la vista distinguió las dos figuras que había en la habitación totalmente blanca.

– Son... Son Lucy y Peter ¿No? – Pregunto enfocando aun su vista. A su lado, Aslan asintió.

– Solo mira – Y el león desapareció de su lado. Un segundo después el león estaba junto a Peter.

_El que una vez fue Gran Rey, sentía que era nadie. Que no merecía nada, excepto la muerte... En su corazón no quedaba nada, absolutamente nada, solo había allí un vacío, un oscuro vacía que se agrandaba con cada lagrima que derramaba. Se sentía una porquería, la peor persona del mundo. Levanto la vista, mirando la imagen que lo perseguiría y carcomería su corazón por siempre. Su hermanita, su pequeña Lucy estaba en una camilla del hospital, llena de cables que salvaban su vida. Tratando de que no se la llevaran de su lado._

_Estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte... Luchando por lo que todo era culpa de él, se maldijo todas las veces que pudo en su mente. Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Que Lucy estuviera a punto de morir, que su familia estuviera sufriendo por su error. Que su corazón moría cada segundo con el cuerpo de ella._

_Puso su rostro en sus manos, como si así se olvidara de la realidad que le embargaba. Como si así despertaría de aquella horrible pesadilla, que despertaría y Lucy estaría a su lado despertándolo como todas las mañanas. Que ella estaría perfectamente bien. Eso era lo que mas deseaba, desaparecer de aquella pesadilla, despertar de ese horrible mundo._

_Pero sabia que no, que no era un mal sueño. Era su realidad, su gran y maldita realidad..._

_– Peter – Dijo una voz detrás de él. Levanto la vista lentamente, encontrándose con Aslan enfrente de él, mirándolo con dolor. No fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra, su voz había quedado en su garganta atascada. El león se le quedo observando, esperando que le dijera algo, algo con lo que él pudiera ayudarle_

_– ¿Por que Aslan? ¿Por que ella? – Pregunto con voz ronca y herida._

_– Porque así fue escrito. Porque todo esto tenía que pasar querido –_

_Peter lo miro con rabia e ironía – ¿Tenia que pasar? ¿Ella tiene que morir solo por que esta escrito?_

_– Ella no morirá Peter – Dijo con voz dura el león._

_– Pero ¡Mírala! –Exclamo con furia – Se esta muriendo Aslan, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo ver como cada segundo se me va de las manos. Como cada segundo se aleja de su vida. Como cada segundo se lleva mi corazón con ella Y Peter sabía, que no hablaba como un hombre, sino como el hermano mayor, el hermano mayor al que le arrebataban el tesoro más hermoso de su vida._

_El león suspiro aun observándole con tristeza._

_– Todo fue mi culpa. Todo fue culpa de mis arranques. Si yo no le hubiera pedido... Si tan solo no hubiera...– No pudo terminar la frase, no tenia palabras para explicarlo. Dejo caer su rostro de nuevo en sus manos derrotado._

_– Peter. Lo que paso no fue solo una noche de pasión. Lucy esta embarazada – Explico con voz suave. La cabeza de Peter se disparo hacia arriba mirando a Aslan con los ojos como platos. Sintiendo que el aire había sido sacado de sus pulmones y su corazón se había detenido._

_– Lucy... ¿Embarazada?– Pregunto incrédulo. Aslan asintió una vez._

_– Lucy... Mi hermanita... embarazada. Y todo por mi maldita culpa – Murmuro mientras las lagrimas amargas caían por su rostro. Sintiendo que su corazón ya estaba muerto, que no había nada ni nadie que lo salvaría. Que se moriría junto con ella. No podía con eso, era demasiado para él._

_– Querido, ella... Tienes que dejarla ir Peter. Eres lo único que la ata a este mundo._

_– ¿A este mundo? ¿Donde esta ella?–_

_– En Narnia, a salvo – Peter respiro por primera vez en esos tres días, levemente aliviado. Su hermanita estaba en Narnia, a salvo... – Pero, si tú no la dejas ir, ella regresara aquí Peter. Y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer._

_– ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Dejar que muera? – Pregunto con voz entrecortada._

_– Si Peter, déjala ir... Solo haz eso por ella, déjala ir... – Susurro antes de desaparecer de la habitación._

Caspian salio de la ensoñación, regresando a la realidad. Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo que acababa de ver había sido mucho, eran tantas cosas que tenia que pensar.

– Ella necesita tu ayuda – Repitió el león estando junto a él de nuevo. – De ti también depende su estadía en Narnia.

– ¿De mi? – Pregunto recordando las expresiones de Peter. Jamás había visto tanto dolor dentro de una persona. _Jamás_. Lo vio tan desprotegido, tan herido. Acabado, mientras sostenía l vida de su hermana, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

– Si, de ti. Eres el único que puede ayudarla. El único Caspian.

– ¿Como?

– Eso es algo que tú descubrirás por tu cuenta.

– Si... Si ella regresa a su mundo, ¿Morirá su bebe con ella? – Pregunto mirando los ojos ámbares del león, sabiendo que el imaginárselo dejaba un extraño sentimiento dentro de él.

– Sabes la respuesta a eso Caspian – Dijo con voz lenta Aslan.

Reino un silencio entre ambos. Como dejar que ese bebe, que no tenia culpa de nada, muriera junto a ella. Junto a la persona más cercana que tenia, la persona que se había convertido en lo más especial de su vida... Suspiro confundido, ¿Acaso Lucy se estaba convirtiendo en algo _demasiado _especial para él? No se imaginaba una vida en la que ella no le acompañara, regañándolo cada vez que podía, sonriéndole mientras traía alegría y luz a su vida. Paso una mano por su rostro, teniendo miedo del sentimiento que se estaba desarrollando dentro de él. Miedo de enamorarse de nuevo, miedo de entregarle su corazón a alguien más. Había sido tan difícil sacar a Susan de su corazón, aunque ya no sentía más que agradecimiento hacia ella, había sido difícil. Pero esa vez, era tan diferente, era la necesidad de acompañarla siempre que podía, de ayudarla hasta cuando no podía hacerlo, de estar allí para ella. De que ella iluminara los oscuros y vacíos días de su vida.

El león lo miro sonriéndole – Se que puedo confiar en ti. La quieres, quizás aun no sepas de qué forma, pero la quieres. Y por ahora, eso es todo lo que ella necesita Caspian.

Claro que la quería, ¿Como no querer a esa mujer? ¿Como no amar y guardar cada momento que pasaba con ella? Aslan tenía razón, quizás no sabia de que manera la quería. Pero lo hacia, y él se prometió estar siempre con ella, ayudarla... Todo porque ella se quedara en Narnia junto a él, junto con el bebe que crecería dentro de ella. Miro a Aslan decidido, infundiéndose de valor con cada segundo que pasaba – Lo haré Aslan, la ayudare, moveré tierra y cielo porque sea feliz. Porque jamás sufra – Dijo con voz firme.

– Se que lo harás... Y gracias – Murmuro la profunda voz. En un parpadeo, estaba de nuevo solo en la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lucy estaba sola en los jardines. Tratando de aclarar las cosas en su mente. Pensando en ¿Que haría ahora? Un hijo, pensó para sus adentros. Un hijo de su propio hermano. Un hijo que demostraría las consecuencias de su acto... No, pasara lo que pasara, ella no vería aquello como algo malo. Quizás solo tenía 17 años... Pero ella ya había pasado por tantas cosas, sabia que esto era una nueva prueba que le ponía la vida. Una prueba que le acompañaría toda su vida.

Respiro lenta y profundamente. Tratando de que el aire limpiara su mente, llevándose todos lo sentimientos que creyó olvidados. Ella creyó haber superado a Peter, sabia que eso jamás lo olvidaría, pero al menos lo había enterrado en una esquina de su mente. Sin que afectara su presente. Ahora... En un momento todo se puso de cabeza. Iba a tener un bebe, ella un bebe. Sonrió con tristeza.

Jamás se lo había imaginado de aquella manera. Siempre imagino que seria con el hombre que amaría junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano durante las buenas y las malas. Pero su realidad era diferente, podía ser peor, lo sabia, pero aun así ella la afrontaría. Tendría a su bebe, lo cuidaría y amaría, sin importar nada ni nadie.

La imagen de Caspian gritándole regreso a su mente. Apretó sus ojos con dolor, tenia que admitir que era a él a quien mas necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba que estuviera allí con ella, quería que su amigo regresara junto a ella. Que la apoyara, al igual que lo había hecho los dos últimos meses. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, rompiendo su propia promesa. Pero necesitaba dejarla ir, dejar que barriera ese sentimiento de derrota y tristeza que la llenaba. La discusión se reprodució como una película dentro de su mente, desde que él había entrado con preocupación total a la habitación, hasta que ella le había abofeteado.

Se maldijo en su interior, ¿Por que había hecho eso? La única que tenia cargar con su frustración era ella, no él. Apretó sus sienes, tratando de sacar esa asquerosa culpa que sentía dentro de ella. Sus últimas palabras taladraron su mente hasta el fondo. Retornando la imagen de Peter a su mente, y aunque le doliera en el fondo, él tenia la completa razón. Aunque no lo quisiera, aunque quisiera sacarlo de su mente para que no regresara jamás, Peter era su hermano. Y lo seria por siempre...

Reprimió un sollozo. La realidad la abrumaba demasiado. El embarazo, los recuerdos de Peter, Caspian...

– ¿Lucy? – Murmuro una voz detrás de ella, apretó mas sus ojos, reconociendo el sonido de inmediato. – ¿Lucy? – Repitió el rey telmarino. Ella abrió sus ojos y se giro lentamente. Caspian la miraba con expresión relajada, con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos.

– ¿Que pasa Caspian? – Dijo volviéndose de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Caspian suspiro detrás de ella ¿Desde cuando era tan difícil hablar con ella? Rodeo el banco donde estaba sentada, hasta ponerse en frente de ella.

– Lo siento Lucy –

– No necesito tu lastima – Dijo con amargura ella. Se reprendió su mente, ¿Por que le había dicho aquello? ¿Por que Caspian podía revolver sus emociones hasta un punto inimaginable?

Caspian sacudió su cabeza, negando – No te tengo lastima Lucy. Ni te la tendré.

– ¿Y que haces aquí?

– Quería hablar contigo Lucy. Quiero ayudarte – Dijo con sinceridad.

La expresión de ella se relajo, y hablo con más suavidad – ¿Ayudarme? ¿Después de todo lo que te dije e hice ayer? –

– Lucy no estoy molesto por eso. Ya no, yo también reaccione mal. Fui... – Suspiro – Fui demasiado duro contigo Lu – Dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba la mano de Lucy entre las de él. La reina se le quedo observando – Me tomaste por sorpresa Lucy, yo jamás imagine eso. Siempre te vi como la pequeña Lucy, la inocente e ingenua Lucy –Admitió en voz baja.

– Esa Lucy ya no existe – Dijo ella, huyendo a la mirada de los ojos marrones del rey.

Caspian negó de nuevo. Levanto una de sus manos, tomando la barbilla de Lucy, obligándole a verlo – Lucy, el que vayas a ser madre. El que hayas estado con un hombre, no se lleva a esa Lucy. Al contrario, es cuando mas deberías tenerla presente – Hizo una pausa – Siempre admire eso de ti, el que pudieras mantener tu inocencia contigo, mantener tu alegría y niñez contigo. Siempre podías verle el lado bueno a las cosas, siempre podías encontrar las soluciones, incluso a los problemas más oscuros Lu.

La sonrisa de Lucy apareció enfrente de él, brillante, tal como él quería verla – No la dejes ir Lu – Un segundo después, Lucy se había lanzado a los brazos de Caspian, haciéndolos caer al suelo. La sonrisa de la reina se ensancho, riendo con ganas. Caspian se quedo mirándola, hermosa, esa era la palabra que la podía describir, hermosa por fuera y por dentro. A pesar de todas las cosas por las que había pasado, ella siempre seguiría siendo la hermosa Lucy. Dejando de reír, se recostó de su hombro suspirando.

– Lo siento Caspian – Murmuro con voz más pesada.

– ¿Por que Lu? – Pregunto él confundido, girando su mirada hacia los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de la reina.

– Por haberte golpeado, y por todas las cosas que te dije ayer.

Caspian levanto su mano y lentamente la paso por la mejilla de Lucy – Eso ya no importa Lu. Ya nada de eso importa – Y dejo un delicado beso en su frente.

_– _Te quiero Cas – Dijo Lucy con los ojos cerrando. Dejando que los suaves rayos del sol se filtraran en su rostro.

La sonrisa del rey se ensancho, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara. Que aunque ella hubiera sido de otro, que aunque ella seria madre, que aunque ella no le quisiera de la manera en que él le amaba, esa era la frase mas hermosa que había oído. Él sabia que dentro de él la estaba empezando a querer... A quererla como jamás había querido a nadie. A quererla como jamás nadie la querría. A amarla como ella se lo merecía. Que ella se estaba robando su corazón con cada segundo que pasaba, que ella le quitaba el sueño cada noche.

Estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella.

– También te quiero Lu – Mas de lo que te imaginas, pensó en su interior.

* * *

_"Lo siento_

_Es todo lo que puedo decir_

_Significas demasiado para mí_

_Y arreglare todo lo que hecho_

_Si pudiera comenzar de nuevo_

_Lo tiraría todo lejos_

_Hacia el pesar de las sombras_

_Y tendrás lo mejor de mí_

_

* * *

_

En otro mundo. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Peter continuaba mirando el cuerpo de su hermanita. De su amada Lucy como jamás lo había visto. Golpeado y respirando con dificultad. Luchando para mantener su vida en alguno de los dos mundos. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, su hermanita estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Su hermanita estaba embarazada por su culpa, ella estaba perdiendo su vida por su culpa.

Si tan solo no hubiera sentido aquello por su hermana. Si tan solo se hubiera controlado, ella estaría con él sonriéndole, jugando con él como lo habían hecho tantas veces. Él la amaba, la amaba como la persona más especial de su vida, como la que había sido la luz de sus días y de su vida. La alegría de su vida, la que le infundaba esperanzas en cada momento oscuro que tuvo.

La que siempre estuvo ahí para él. La que la apoyo en los mas difíciles momentos. La que lo quiso como nadie. La que lo hizo revivir cuando creyó que no podía mas.

Pero ahora esa mujer, que tanto había sido para él, ahora estaba allí, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo. Y repitió en su interior, por su culpa. Por su culpa. Pasara lo que pasara aquello le perseguiría por toda su vida. Y se lo merecía, se lo merecía completa y totalmente.

Se levanto de la silla y paso su mano por la mejilla de su hermanita. Sintiendo como en cada momento su piel se ponía más fría y más pálida. Como en cada segundo, su alma se despegaba más de su cuerpo.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos azules intenso mientras tomaba la decisión mas difícil y dura de su vida.

– _Solo haz eso por ella Peter. Déjala ir_...– Dijo un susurro entre esas cuatro paredes.

Ahogo un sollozo dentro de su garganta. Se inclino hacia su hermana mientras dejaba un último beso en su frente. El último pensó con dolor.

– Te quiero Lucy. Te quiero como a nadie Lu– Limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas mientras tomaba una última respiración – Y por eso, no te atare más aquí Lu. Te quiero demasiado como para interponerme entre ti y tu felicidad. Te quiero Lucy – Y con eso dejo caer la mano de su hermana.

Cientos de luces empezaron a encenderse en los aparatos. Las enfermeras entraron corriendo. Mientras una sacaba a rastras a Peter de la habitación. Él había hecho una decisión, la había dejado ir, la había dejado ir de sus brazos.

Negó a su familia con pesadez. Susan y su madre empezaron a llorar sin consuelo. Mientras Edmund cerraba sus ojos, tratando de mostrarse fuerte ante la realidad. Eustace pasó una mano por su rostro, sin evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. Su padre se le quedo mirando, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su hijo mayor. Peter le correspondió la mirada, y negó de nuevo, dejando que las lagrimas surcaran su rostro. Que las lagrimas expresaran el dolor que gritaba su corazón.

_Te quiero Lucy. Se feliz hermosa... _Porque aunque él la amara, él le había hecho suficiente daño... Y esa vez, ella debía ser feliz, sin que él se interpusiera en ello.

* * *

_"Se que no puedo arreglar todos mis errores_

_Pero lo intentare_

_Aunque no es fácil_

_Se que me creerás_

_Porque no mentí_

_No creas las menitas de ojos celosos_

_No lo entienden_

_No romperé tu corazón_

_No te haré sentir mal_

_Solo tengo que decir_

_Que lo siento..."_

**Best Of Me - Sum 41**

**

* * *

**

**_Llore como una tonta en este capitulo. Creo que fue demasiado dolor ): Pero así tenia que seer..._**

**_Estoy demasiado emocionada con todos sus reviews! De verdad, estoy asombrada de todos los que han sido. GRACIAS DEMASIADAS GRACIAS. Las amo chicas 3_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... Me costo escribirlo, pero al fin pude :3_**

**_Me despido, voy pa una fiesta muajajaja_**

**_REVIEEEEWSS? *-*_**


	4. Need A Little Love

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo IV - Need A Little Love**

**

* * *

**

_"Cuando la oscuridad te deje solo_

_O el mundo trate de alejarte_

_Cuando te sientas en problemas_

_Recuerda contar conmigo_

_Porque yo siempre estaré ahí..."_

**

* * *

**

– Lucy... Lucy. Despierta – Decía una voz felina junto a ella, mientras la movía levemente. La pata peluda le hizo cosquillas en el antebrazo, se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a la joven cheetah. – Despierta Lu – Repitió.

La reina gimió mientras se frotaba sus ojos – Buenos días Gahlea – Murmuro con voz pesada mientras se sentaba. Su vientre de cuatro meses ya era totalmente visible. Y para su completa alegría, nadie se lo había tomado mal. Al contrario, todos estaban felices por ella - Aunque nadie sabia quien era el padre. Y tampoco tenía intenciones de que alguien más lo supiera, aparte de Caspian- Cubrió sus ojos cuando Gahlea abrió las cortinas jalándolas con sus dientes. – ¿Que hora es?

– Las nueve Lucy – Con un suspiro salio de la cama. Se arreglo con fastidio, pensando en si le costaría mucho que Gahlea le dejara regresar a la cama. Negó para si misma mientras recogía con una cinta azul su cabello, combinándola con el vestido suelto azul cielo. Gahlea la esperaba sentada mientras movía su cola con tranquilidad. – ¿Lista?

Mas despierta, asintió levemente – Vamos – Con eso, la gata la acompaño hasta el comedor. Caspian ya estaba allí, sentado con cientos de papeles a su alrededor.

El telmarino al oír como se abrían las puertas levanto la vista de inmediato, Lucy estaba haciendo su entrada. Sus ojos brillaron al verla observándola con ojos soñadores. No sabia como, pero cada día la veía más hermosa. Esos dos meses habían sido suficientes para aclarar a su corazón. Se había enamorado de Lucy Pevensie, no sabia como ni exactamente cuando, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba totalmente seguro que necesitaba de ella para vivir. Al encontrar sus miradas, Lucy le sonrió brillantemente. Y Caspian sabia que no podría vivir sin ver esa sonrisa todos los días.

– ¡Hola Caspian! – Dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

**– **Hola Lu – Le sonrió y regresaba a sus papeles.

– ¿Que es todo eso?

– Trabajo, y más trabajo.

– ¿Te ayudo?

– No te preocupes. Estaba a punto de acabar. Gracias – Murmuro mientras tomaba el que estaba seguro, el ultimo papel que tocaría ese día. Empezó a leer la carta con cuidado, sorprendido de haberse olvidado de ella, frunció los labios mientras continuaba leyéndola. Sonrió cuando termino de leerla y la dejo a un lado.

– ¿Que era? – Pregunto Lucy ladeando su cabeza.

Caspian suspiro – Me iré de viaje.

– ¿A donde?

– A Archerland – Caspian luchaba en su interior por no dejar escapar su sonrisa.

– ¿Por cuanto tiempo? – Pregunto Lucy tratando de sonar desinteresada. Pero la verdad, es que deseaba que no fuera demasiado tiempo, lo extrañaría demasiado.

– Dos semanas – Respondió él con simpleza.

– ¿Tanto tiempo? – Casi chillo ella. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su indiscreción. A su lado Caspian asintió, apretando los labios, si continuaba así no lograría mucho en su misión. – ¿Cuando te vas?

– En tres días.

Lucy suspiro profundamente, serian unas semanas muy largas. Demasiado largas, admitió – Entonces que te diviertas – Murmuro en voz baja.

Caspian rió entre dientes, ya incapaz de evitarlo. Lucy lo miro extrañada mientras fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Que te da tanta risa? – Pregunto con voz seca.

– Que creas que me iré sin ti Lu.

Lucy levanto sus cejas, entendiendo la indirecta – ¿Me llevaras?

– ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que te llevare – _Sin ti no iría a ningún lado_, agrego en su interior. La sonrisa de Lucy se ensancho hasta que le dolieron las mejillas. – ¿Como crees que el Rey Caspian "El Navegante" dejaría a la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" Sin su preciada y guapa compañía? – Bromeo.

Lucy rodó sus ojos mientras reía entre dientes – Entonces ¿En tres días?

– Por supuesto. Serán dos semanas de fiestas, te gustara.

– ¿Fiesta? – Pregunto curiosa, recordando todas las celebraciones a las que había acudido en el país vecino. Siempre una mejor que la otro. Con nostalgia recordó a sus amigos Cor, Corin, Aravis, el Rey Lune; los extrañaba, pero sabía que no los volvería a ver... Sacudió levemente su cabeza, alejando esos tristes pensamientos. A cambio de su ida, ella había recibido nuevos amigos, entre ellos Caspian... Como agradecía a Aslan el haberla enviado a Narnia de regreso, junto a Caspian. Se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento.

– Si, la celebran cada cuatro años. Por eso es tan larga, y debo admitir que de las mejores.

– No recuerdo ninguna fiesta de este tipo – Admitió la reina mientras intentaba recordar sus años durante la Edad de Oro. No, ningún recuerdo sobre algo por el estilo.

– Si no me equivoco, fue establecida durante el reinado de los telmarinos – Rascando su cabeza admitió – No soy el mejor en historia.

Lucy rió con ganas ante aquello y negó aun sonriendo – Ya lo note Cas.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dejando entrar a Gahlea por ellas. Se acerco con pasos elegantes y ágiles a ellos dos. Se inclino ante Caspian.

– Buenos días Majestad – Caspian puso los ojos ante eso.

– Hola Gahlea – Respondió resoplando.

Lucy rió entre dientes. Caspian la miro acusadoramente.

– ¿Algún día dejaras de decirme Majestad? –

La cheetah negó una vez – No lo creo Majestad.

Caspian gimió frustrado, aumentando las risas de Lucy. Sonaban como una hermosa melodía, tintineante y brillante. Ese era el sonido que mas amaba. – ¿Por que a ti si te dice Lucy?

– Es diferente Caspian – Explico ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

– ¿Por que? – Mascullo el rey

Lucy y Gahlea se encogieron de hombros – Es diferente.

Caspian refunfuño con un niño. Entre risas Lucy dejo un beso en su mejilla. Caspian al instante se tranquilizo, sintiendo el suave cosquilleo que había quedado el lugar en donde habían estado los labios que él deseaba con tantas ansias.

* * *

_"Deja tus preocupaciones en mi bolsillo_

_Tengo la contraseña para bloquearlas_

_Te juro que no las dejare escapar..."_

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo, Lucy paseaba distraídamente por los pasillos, inmersa en su libro. Ya los conocía perfectamente y no necesitaba prestar demasiada atención. O eso creía ella. Totalmente sumida en el romance de su novela, noto que la luz empezaba a escasear. Levanto la vista del libro, y vio que estaba en un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Retrocedió y tomo una vela, y con ella encendió las demás. Iluminando el pasillo completo.

Se impresiono al darse cuenta que no sabia donde estaba. Era un pasillo largo y recto, una suave alfombra roja decoraba el suelo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige con detalles en oro en algunas partes visibles. Pues la verdad, el pasillo estaba lleno de pinturas.

Intrigada, marco la pagina de su libro y lo cerró. Empezó a caminar por él. Las primeras pinturas eran de paisajes, hermosos paisajes de Narnia. Luego magnificas pinturas de Aslan, en situaciones distintas, en la creación de Narnia, en la batalla contra la Bruja Blanca, incluso de cuando ella y sus hermanos habían ido a ayudar a Caspian.

Sus hermanos... Había varias pinturas de ellos. Pero hubo una que reconoció al instante. Una pintura que habían hecho apenas unos días antes de que fueran en caza del Ciervo Blanco. Estaban los cuatros, Lucy y Susan sentadas, con Peter y Edmund de pie detrás de ellas. Cada uno con la expresión de un verdadero rey, solemne, orgullosa, valiente, amable, generoso... Tantas cosas podía ver en esa pintura. Suspiro con nostalgia, como los extrañaba.

Con delicadeza rozo con sus dedos la placa de oro de la pintura.

**_"_**_El Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico". La Reina Susan "La Benévola". El Rey Edmund "El Justo". La Reina Lucy "La Valiente"**"**_

**_– _**¿Estas bien? – Pregunto alguien junto a ella. Se giro sorprendida mientras dejaba caer su libro al suelo. Caspian la miraba con una sonrisa triste. Iba a agacharse para recoger su libro, pero Caspian la detuvo, tomándolo él. Lucy se sonrojo.

– A veces lo olvido – Y paso una mano por su hinchado vientre. Caspian le sonrió levemente.

– ¿Estas bien? – Repitió

– Eso creo... – Murmuro regresando su vista a la pintura. Suspiro – Los extraño. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Caspian se quedo en silencio observándola mientras ella llevaba su mirada por cada punto de la pintura, como si intentara que nada se le olvidara – La maternidad de Su, las bromas de Edmund... – Hizo una pausa – Incluso la sobreprotección de Peter. Los extraño.

– Tú... ¿Tú lo amas aun? – Pregunto dudoso. Lucy volvió su mirada hacia él, y sonrió mientras asentía.

– Claro que lo amo Cas. Como a mi hermano, a pesar de todo. Él siempre fue mi hermano favorito. Quizás ahora sea un poco diferente – Volvió a tocar su vientre – Pero creo que no cambia las cosas. Tu mismo lo dijiste, se trata de crecer, de madurar.

Caspian asintió, claramente aliviado de que Lucy hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos con él. No podría competir jamás con el hombre al que ella amara, y menos cuando ella le daría un hijo... Negó con su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos.

Lucy volvió a suspirar mientras retrocedía de la pintura.

– Se lo que se siente Lu. Yo también los extraño –

– ¿A tus padres cierto? – Pregunto ella con todo el tacto posible.

Caspian asintió en silencio. – Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – Tomo su mano suavemente, y la guió hacia mas adelante por el pasillo. Se detuvieron en frente de una nueva pintura. Había solo tres figuras. Un hombre de pie, moreno con el cabello corto y una leve barba, sus ojos eran grises. Tenía una expresión astuta, poderosa, pero también amable. Había una mujer sentada en un trono, era alta por lo que noto, el cabello le caía en suaves ondas hasta la mitad de su cintura. Una corona de oro como la del hombre, descansaba en su cabeza. Tenía rasgos delicados, labios delgados y pómulos destacados. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de ella, fueron sus ojos marrones. Exactamente iguales a los de Caspian... Sentado en su regazo, un niño no mayor de tres años, con el cabello marrón y los mismos ojos de su madre. La expresión traviesa se veía con facilidad.

– Son ellos ¿Cierto? – Consiguió decir después de salir de su inmersión en la pintura.

Caspian tenia la mirada perdida en la pintura – Si Lu.

– Era hermosa – Dijo mientras tocaba levemente el lienzo de la pintura.

Caspian sintió que se hacia un nudo en su garganta – En verdad lo era.

– ¿Como se llamaba?

– Gabrielle – Murmuro él en voz baja, con su voz llena de adoración.

– Incluso su nombre era hermoso.

Caspian continúo con su mirada perdida en la pintura. Sintiendo como tantos sentimientos se alteraban dentro de él. La tristeza, la añoranza, el vacío. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Lucy noto como el líquido cristalino salía de sus ojos. Se acerco a él.

– Se lo que se siente – Repitió sus palabras.

– Es solo que... Me los arrebataron Lu –

Quizás eran sus hormonas alborotadas o cualquier otra cosa, pero sintió compasión por él, sintió sus ojos vidriosos, a punto de sucumbir ante las lágrimas. Se acero a él y levanto su mano, con toda la delicadeza que pudo quito las lagrimas.

– Ellos están en un lugar mejor Caspian. Te puedo prometer que lo están – Dijo mientras sostenía aun su rostro – Y recuerda que estoy aquí para ti. Siempre lo estaré –

* * *

_"Si hay algo que necesites_

_Solo tienes que dejarme saberlo_

_Tengo un hombro en el que puedes apoyarte_

_Y siempre estaré ahí, hasta el final..."_

* * *

Caspian reprimió las lágrimas que aun amenazaban por salir. Era la primera vez que dejaba ver sus sentimientos acerca de la muerte de sus padres. Y se había sentido bien poder liberarlos, sabiendo que ella jamás lo juzgaría por aquello. Que ella compartía esos mismos sentimientos. La llevo a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Sintiendo su calidez por completo. Sintiendo que lo que decía era cierto, que ella estaría ahí siempre para él.

– Gracias Lu – Dijo contra su cuello. Lucy se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su aliento en contra de su cuello. Se apretó a él, todo lo que su embarazo se lo permitió. Un par de lágrimas solitarias cayeron de sus ojos esmeraldas.

– De nada Caspian. Recuérdalo, siempre estaré aquí para ti –

Al rato el telmarino se separo de ella usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Deposito un beso en su frente – Vamos, es tarde debes dormir.

Ante las palabras Lucy bostezo ampliamente – Tienes razón, vamos.

Tomando su mano la guió de nuevo por los pasillos. Lucy le dio una última mirada al cuadro de los padres de Caspian. En sus palabras habían sentido el dolor y el resentimiento que sentía ante la perdida de ellos. Había sentido que, aunque ya fuera un hombre, necesitaba a sus padres. Al igual que cualquier otra persona los hubiera necesitado. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sus sentimientos seguían allí. Pero había uno nuevo, era... ¿Paz? Supuso que si. Caspian como si leyera sus sentimientos murmuro:

– Jamás había hablado de mis padres Lu.

La reina se sonrojo, pensando si había sido muy indiscreta _de nuevo_. Siguieron en silencio, y Lucy no pudo soportar más el silencio.

– ¿Sabes algo Cas?

– ¿Que? – Pregunto él volviéndose hacia ella.

Lucy le sonrió maliciosamente y levanto sus manos hacia sus mejillas, y las apretó – Eras un bebe muy hermoso

Caspian hizo una mueca ante el dolor en sus mejillas, y luego se sonrojo.

– ¿En donde habrá quedado esa hermosura? – Suspiro ella con tristeza fingida.

– ¡Hey! – Dijo él indignado – Sigue aquí –

Lucy rió entre dientes y se alzo en puntillas para dejar un beso en su mejilla colorada – Por supuesto Caspian – Dijo con sinceridad.

Llegaron a la habitación de Lucy y le dio una sonrisa triste. Como si esa fuera la última vez que la vería.

– Buenas noches Caspian –

– Buenas noches Lu – Murmuro él con desden. Esperando que la noche pasara rápido para poder verla de nuevo. Lucy estaba a punto de girarse cuando hizo una mueca extraña – ¿Estas bien? ¿Es el bebe?

Lucy rió entre dientes – Eres peor que Peter – Caspian se sorprendió como podía hablar de él con tanta naturalidad, debía preguntárselo luego – Solo... Creo que fue una patada.

Caspian sonrió nervioso, sin tener la más mínima idea de como reaccionar o responder ante aquello. Sonriendo Lucy tomo su mano y la coloco sobre el hinchado estomago. Un segundo después, Caspian sintió como algo se agitaba debajo de su mano.

No tenia palabras para describir la sensación, el sentir como una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella era algo... Maravilloso. No tenia mas palabras que lo pudieran describir. Con algo más de confianza le dio una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

– Es asombroso – Consiguió murmurar aun dentro de su estupor.

– Lo se. Muy asombroso – Admitió ella. Lentamente Caspian bajo su mano, aun teniendo la mágica sensación en ella. ¡Era impresionante cuantas cosas le hacia sentir aquella reina! – Hasta mañana Caspian – Dijo ella.

Caspian se inclino hacia ella, mirando sus hermosos ojos color verde. Capaces de hacer que sintiera cosas que nadie jamás le había provocado. Dio un vistazo rápido a sus labios se le hacían tan apetecibles en ese momento.

Lucy sintió que empezaría a faltarle el oxigeno si él seguía en esa posición. Su corazón había acelerado su ritmo exageradamente. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos marrones que la miraban como si fuera lo más especial de su vida. Y ella, deseo que así fuera... Podía sentir el aliento de Caspian sobre su rostro...

Pero Caspian no la quería someter a aquello. Con un suspiro desdichado levanto su rostro y beso su frente – Buenas noches Lucy – Murmuro antes de irse de su lado.

Torpemente, Lucy entro a su habitación. Su corazón aun latía sin regularidad alguna. Con un profundo suspiro se dejo caer en la cama.

Se había sentido tan mágico ese momento, incluso pensó que estaba en un sueño... Un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

La cercanía de Caspian se le había hecho tan familiar. Como si hubiera pasado toda su vida con él, y ahora no podía estar sin él. Acaricio su vientre. Habían demasiados pensamientos dentro de su mente.

Quizás eran sus hormonas claramente alterados por su embarazo. O quizás...

Sacudió su cabeza.

Ella no podía estar enamorándose de él.

¿Que podía lograr? Que él dejara de ser su amigo, que se alejara de su lado. ¿Quien querría a una mujer embarazada de otro?

El solo pensar la reacción de Caspian estrujo su corazón. Y negó con su cabeza, para ella ya no había tiempo para el amor...

* * *

_"Cada noche cuando tu corazón este orando por paz_

_Habrá un sonido en tu cabeza_

_Habrá una luz, tu luz_

_Y brilla mas que las demás..."_

* * *

Caspian se dejo caer en su cama. Preguntándose como debía sentirse ¿Triste por todas las emociones acerca de sus padres? ¿Molesto por no haber besado a Lucy cuando pudo? ¿Intrigado por el que Lucy no lo detuviera ante su indirecta? ¿Feliz por que quizás ella estuviera desarrollando sentimientos hacia él? ¿Maravillado por el haber sentido al bebe de Lucy? Bien, eso era algo que ya sentía. Y le costaría olvidar.

No podía dejar de pensarlo, había sido sin duda, una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida. Y en el fondo, él deseo que la vida que crecía dentro de ella fuera de su creación también. Que él pudiera ser el padre de esa pequeña criatura.

Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta que era lo que sentía...

La necesidad de poder convertirse en el único hombre de su vida, en el padre de sus hijos. En el hombre que la acompañaría toda su vida.

Eso, sin duda alguna, era lo que mas deseaba.

Y se prometió, que haría todo lo posible por cumplirlo.

Porque ella lo aceptara, porque ella lo amara.

_Pero él no sabia que tan fácil y a la vez difícil, era lograr aquello._

_

* * *

_

_"Amor, solo te quiero curar_

_Puedo ver el verdadero tu_

_Solo deja que entre_

_Solo deja que entre cuando necesites un poco de amor"_

Need A Little Love - Miley Cyrus Ft. Sheryl Crow.

_

* * *

_

**_Creo que ha sido el menos dramatico de todos, excepto por lo de la familia. Pero bueno... Gracias a todas por los reviews! En el proximo capitulo el viaje… Hahaha tengo tantaas cosas para él *risa malvada*_**

**_Hahahaha a NiniCheshi: Lo see, amo a Peter demasiado como para dejarlo como el malo xd_**

**_Les gusto?_**

**_Entoooonces... REVIEEEWS? :D_**


	5. No Hablaré De Mi Amor

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo V - No Hablare De Mi Amor.**

**

* * *

**

_"Si a los engaños dieran premios_

_Hubiera varios ya ganado,_

_No me interesa tener novio_

_Eso es historia, ya lo se todo"_

**

* * *

**

_Toc toc_

_– _Lucy ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Caspian desde afuera.

– Entra Cas – Respondió Lucy.

El telmarino abrió la puerta con lentitud. Lucy estaba de pie en frente de la cama terminando de arreglarse. Iba vestida con un vestido verde claro y su cabello caía por sus hombros con sus hermosas ondas. Caspian tuvo que mantener su fuerza de voluntad al límite para no quedársele viendo embobado.

– ¿Estas lista? – Repitió el rey.

– Eso creo – Dijo volviéndose hacia él. Dedicándole su sonrisa preferida, la mas hermosa de todas. Inconscientemente se la correspondió, sabiendo que le era imposible sonreír junto a ella.

– Entonces vamos – Tomo su equipaje y salio de la habitación. Gahlea llego al pie de la puerta.

– ¿Estas lista?– Le pregunto esta vez a la gata.

– Creo que yo no debo empacar demasiadas cosas Lucy –Dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Lucy rió entre dientes. – Vamos – Dijo pasando junto a ella y acariciando su cabeza. La cheetah la siguió a su lado. En la puerta estaba el carruaje esperando por ellos. Con impresionante agilidad Gahlea subió a la parte trasera. – ¿Estas segura que quieres ir allí?– Pregunto Lucy mirándola con preocupación.

– Claro –

– Bien – Suspiro.

Caspian estaba en la puerta del carruaje – ¿Vamos Mi Reina? – Murmuro con exagerada formalidad.

– Por su puesto Mi Rey – Y tomo su mano, subió al carruaje. Se sentó junto a la ventana. Caspian se subió y se situó del otro lado, con la ventana. Un par de segundos después el carruaje inicio su camino.

– Estoy aburrida – Suspiro Lucy cerrando de un golpe el libro que leía. Caspian se volvió sobresaltado del sonido, había pasado lo que iba de viaje perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba los alrededores.

– ¿Por que no duermes? No hemos llegado ni a la mitad – Lucy gimió mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro dramáticamente. Caspian rió. – ¿Que? – Pregunto sonriendo.

– Jamás creí que la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" fuera tan impaciente – Explico con simpleza.

– No has visto nada – Murmuro ella, causando nuevas risas de Caspian. Se le quedo mirando, se le veía tan feliz y alegre. Esa era el tipo de imagen que estaba dispuesta a guardar en su corazón por siempre... Un profundo bostezo salio de su boca – Creo que si dormiré.

Caspian le sonrió levemente. Y palmeo su regazo, Lucy lo miro insegura.

– ¿Seguro? No quiero que vayas incomodo.

– Claro Lu, ven – Lucy se recostó en el regazo de Caspian y cerro sus ojos dispuesta a dejarse caer un rato en los brazos de Morfeo. Caspian siguió observando el exterior, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan bien tener a Lucy descansando allí sobre él, de alguna manera se sentía... Completo. Si, esa era la palabra. Aprovecharía los próximos días para acercarse mas a ella, si eso era posible, de alguna manera él le diría de sus sentimientos. Y rogó a Aslan por que ella le correspondiera. No se imaginaba un mundo en donde Lucy no estuviera más junto a ella... Se le hacia insoportable solo de pensarlo. Distraídamente empezó a jugar con el suave cabello de Lucy. El ocaso se estaba situando en los cielos, pintándolos de tonos naranjas y rojos. Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeo varias veces pero no se levanto.

Debía admitir que estaba demasiado cómoda así con él, y no tenia intenciones de levantarse, al menos mientras él se lo permitiera. Caspian no había advertido que estaba despierta, siguió jugando con su cabello castaño claro, Lucy levanto la vista, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su rostro. Dándole cierto brillo a sus ojos y a su rostro. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Caspian bajo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la reina mirándolos con suma concentración. Al instante Lucy desvió la mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de color carmesí. Caspian volvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana, sin intenciones de que se sintiera incomoda.

– ¿Cuanto falta? – Pregunto mientras se ponía boca arriba, para verlo mejor.

– Deberíamos estar por llegar – Murmuro mirando esos ojos verdes. Capaces de hacer con él absolutamente cualquier cosa que deseara su portadora. Siguió jugando con su cabello. Lucy disfrutaba de las caricias y cerro sus ojos de nuevo.

– Eso espero – Respondió aun con sus ojos cerrados.

– ¿Estas cansada? – El tono de Caspian se volvió preocupado.

Lucy suspiro y abrió sus ojos – Si, un poco.

– Si quieres nos podemos detener un rato – Lucy le sonrió, él siempre se preocupaba por ella, era el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear. No lo cambiaria por nadie en el mundo. Su amistad significaba casi todo para ella. Pero en el fondo sabia que solo era eso, _amistad._

_– _No importa. Ya quiero llegar – Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lucy lo rompió – ¿Quienes son los reyes?

– Rey – Le corrigió Caspian – Se llama Khazi, es joven, un par de años menor que yo – Lucy asintió levemente mientras mordía su labio inferior. Caspian sonrió ligeramente – Es un muy buen amigo mío. No te preocupes por nada.

Lucy abrió ligeramente sus ojos – Empezare a creer que lees mentes Caspian – Reprocho con tono divertido.

– No lo creo – Sonrió – Pero si te conozco – Y toco levemente su nariz. Lucy se sintió diez años más joven.

– Llegaremos en cinco minutos Majestad – Murmuro la voz felina de Gahlea. Ambos asintieron, y Gahlea salio de la vista. Lucy se sentó resoplando, tenía los parpados levemente hinchado por el sueño, y su cabello levemente despeinado. Caspian pensó al instante que se veía simplemente hermosa.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto ella preocupada por la concentrada mirada de Caspian en ella.

– Nada malo... Solo que te ves hermosa Caspian apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Ambos sentían la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. Desviaron la mirada, demasiado avergonzados para ver al otro.

Trompetas sonaron en las afueras. Anunciando su llegada, Caspian giro su mirada, Lucy ya estaba totalmente arreglada, como si jamás hubiera estado viajando por más de diez horas.

– Creo que jamás entenderé a las mujeres – Dijo por lo bajo

Lucy rió con ganas se inclino y dejo un beso en la mejilla del telmarino – Dudo que lo hagas –

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas del Castillo de Anvard. Alumbrado por antorchas dispersas por todos lados. Varias figuras se reunían en la entrada. Esperando por los Reyes de Narnia. Caspian pasó una mano por su cabello mientras el siervo abría a la puerta. Bajo con la elegancia total de un rey. Lucy supo que en ese momento, estaba viendo al Rey Caspian X "El Navegante" Héroe de la Guerra de la Liberación.

Con su porte elegante tendió una mano hacia Lucy. La reina lo tomo con delicadeza y de igual manera bajo del carruaje. Aun sosteniendo su mano se acercaron a los archerlanders. Lucy supo de inmediato quien era el Rey, llevaba una corona de oro descansando en su cabeza. Era un poco mas bajo de Caspian, pero mucho más alto que ella. Su cabello rubio iba corto, tenía unos intensos ojos grises, labios finos y cuerpo mucho más que bien formado.

Caspian soltó su mano mientras ambos se inclinaban ante él. Un momento después Caspian y Khazi estaban compartiendo un abrazo fraternal.

– Es un gusto verte amigo – Murmuro Khazi.

– Para mí también – Dijo Caspian con sinceridad. La mirada de Khazi viajo hasta Lucy.

– ¡Discúlpeme Majestad! – Se apresuro a decir, se inclino y tomo su mano, dejando un beso en ella – Déjeme presentarme. Soy el Rey Khazi.

Lucy le sonrió – Reina Lucy. Pero... Por favor, solo Lucy –

– Entonces, dígame Khazi – Y le dio otra sonrisa brillante. Lucy suspiro aliviada, Khazi no había dicho ningún comentario acerca de su embarazo. Y esto la tranquilizo bastante, si su rey no decía nada ¿Que podrían decir los demás?

– ¿Khazi? – Murmuro una voz de mujer a varios metros. Un momento después se les unió una dama de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. Su cabello llegaba apenas a sus hombros, cayendo totalmente lacio. Una nariz delicada y labios grandes. Los ojos grises de Khazi brillaron al verla, y esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos reyes narnianos.

– Danna – Murmuro como saludo sonriéndoles – Te presento a la Reina Lucy de Narnia –

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron como saludo. Los ojos de Danna casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

– ¿La... La Reina Lucy? – Consiguió articular, sus ojos brillaban de admiración.

– Un placer Danna. Llámame Lucy – La sonrisa de Danna se ensancho.

– El placer es mío – Se giro hacia Caspian.

– Hola Cas – Murmuro dándole una leve sonrisa.

– Es un gusto verte Danna – Y beso su mano.

Khazi sacudió su cabeza levemente – Será mejor que entremos. Esta empezando a enfriar – Los otros tres asintieron e hicieron su camino al Castillo.

Danna se ofreció a guiar a Lucy, la reina iba mirando cada pasillo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Las pinturas de tantos hechos adornaban casi todas las paredes. Dejando la historia del país impregnada en cada lienzo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver una pintura, todos estaban sentados en una mesa. Reconoció a Edmund, al Rey Lune, a Cor, Corin, Aravis, Aslan y a ella misma. Un asno estaba cerca de la mesa.

– ¿Supongo que fue un tiempo difícil no? – Pregunto Danna a su lado.

Lucy asintió con pesadez – Corto, pero si. Ha sido una de las peores traiciones de Carlomen.

– Eres una gran heroína en las historias de Archerland.

Lucy le sonrió – Solo hacia mi deber –Admitió. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación.

– Khazi me advirtió de tu venida apenas hoy en la mañana – Dijo en un tono de reproche hacia el rey – Espero que te guste – Y abrió las puertas de madera. La habitación estaba pintada en tonos de verde. Una cama estaba en el centro de ella, rodeada por suaves cortinas del mismo color. Un ventanal con una puerta hacia el pequeño balcón, otra puerta hacia el baño y un armario a la derecha de la puerta.

Lucy le sonrió a Danna – Es hermoso. Gracias

– De nada...

– Lu –

Danna correspondió su sonrisa – De nada Lu – Ambas se quedaron en silencio. La curiosidad venció a la timidez de Danna.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?

Lucy se giro distraída – Disculpa, no escuche – Admitió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? – Dijo haciendo ademán hacia su vientre.

Lucy alzo las cejas entendiendo – Cuatro meses.

– Felicidades – Murmuro con sinceridad,

– Gracias – Sonrió. Sin duda, Danna era alguien especial.

– De nada – Hizo una pausa – Es tarde, mañana es el baile de apertura. Buenas noches.

– Adiós y gracias – Murmuro antes de que Danna desapareciera de la habitación. Por la puerta abierta, Gahlea entro y la cerró con su cola.

– Bonita habitación – Murmuro para si misma.

– Si que lo es – Respondió ella – ¿Te quedaras aquí no?

Gahlea se encogió de hombros – Si quieres.

– Por supuesto – La felina sonrió y se acerco a ella, Lucy la acaricio, suaves ronroneos salieron de la gata – Es hora de dormir – En la cama ya estaba su equipaje, se dispuso a cambiarse. Lo suficiente cansada como para poder estar mucho tiempo más despierta.

* * *

_"(Ya entendimos que lo quieres y lo amas)_

_(No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas)_

_(Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo)_

_(Enamorada estas)"_

* * *

Caspian dio la decimosexta vuelta en su cama. El reloj marcaba más de las dos de la mañana. Hasta ese momento, había dormido dos horas. Dos tristes horas, murmuro con frustración. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, incapaz de dar una vuelta más. Suspirando tomo la camisa de la silla y se la puso. Quizás algo de agua le ayudara.

Conocía el castillo lo suficiente como para saber llegar a las cocinas. Con su vela, camino hasta ellas. Distraído en las llamas de la vela no advirtió la otra figura que había en las cocinas. Casi tiro la vela por el asombro.

– ¡Maldición! – Exclamo mientras una mano se posaba en su corazón – ¿Que haces aquí Lucy?

Lucy le sonrió en la leve oscuridad. Levanto un plato que tenia en la mano.

– ¿Que es eso? – Pregunto tratando de reconocer los alimentos.

– Fresas con chocolate y caramelo – Admitió mientras introducía una a su boca.

– ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? –

Lucy frunció los labios. Preguntándose si debía tomar eso como un regaño o preocupación por parte de él – Si, cerca de las tres de la mañana – Y se encogió de hombros.

Caspian negó levemente con su cabeza y tomo la jarra de cristal y un vaso del mismo material, sirviéndose agua. Se sentó a su lado, observándola mientras comía.

– ¿Quieres? – Ofreció ella.

– Solo un poco – Y tomo una de las fresas. Las mordió y su rostro se deformo. Era _demasiado dulce._ Trago con dificultad.

– ¿Tan mal esta? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa inocente.

– No, solo que esta muy, pero muy dulce – Admitió mientras servia mas agua. – ¿Como las comes como si nada?

Ella se encogió de hombros – No lo se, me desperté y me antoje de esto –

– No deberías estar paseando a estas horas Lu – Bien, eso si era un regaño, pensó Lucy para si misma.

– Quería fresas – Hizo un puchero mientras tomaba otra de las frutas.

Caspian rió entre dientes, sin poder evitarlo. Supuso que era cosa de mujeres embarazadas – Bien Lu, pero trata de que tus antojos sean a horas más apropiadas.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco – Díselo a él – Y señalo a su vientre.

Caspian se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al vientre de Lucy – Mira, te pido que provoques a tu mami a horas más tempranas, no deberías estar despertándola a estas horas.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron como estrellas. Sintió una patada en su interior, le estaba respondiendo pensó para si misma. Sonrió ampliamente. Caspian se le quedo mirando extrañado por su reacción.

– ¿Dije algo malo?

– ¡Claro que no! – Dijo de inmediato – Es solo que... Fue hermoso Cas.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Lucy vio como Caspian se sonrojaba.

– Cuando lo seas, serás un gran padre – Murmuro ella con cariño y admiración.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Caspian pensando en el último comentario de la reina. Que más deseaba él que ser el padre de su hijo.

– Creo... Creo que es tarde – Dijo Lucy después de un rato – Iré a dormir.

– ¿Te acompaño? – Le pregunto él regresando a la realidad.

– No te preocupes. Se ve que has dormido poco. Anda, descansa – Lo incito ella.

El telmarino asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenia razón. Dejo un beso en su frente y se fue hasta su habitación.

Apenas su cabeza toco su almohada se sumió en el mundo de Morfeo. Soñando con la vida que deseaba, soñando con ser el padre del hijo de Lucy.

* * *

_"(¿A quien crees que engañas?)_

_(Él es lo que mas quieres)_

_(Ocultarlo tratas)_

_(Es hermoso lo que sientes)_

_(No lo disimules,)_

_(Bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón")_

* * *

– Gahlea... Despierta – Murmuro Lucy acariciando la espalda de la cheetah. Apenas había regresado le había pedido que se quedara con ella en la cama. ¿Por que? Aun no lo sabia, pero había dormido mucho mejor así. Ahora, el problema recaía en que la felina tenía el sueño mas pesado de toda Narnia, sin exagerar. – Despierta Gahlea.

Un gruñido salio de la boca de la cheetah. Lucy suspiro, eso iba a ser difícil. La movió con más fuerza, y eso solo incremento los ronquidos de la gata. Lucy pasó una mano por su rostro, eso era misión imposible. Intento durante otros cinco minutos, pero Gahlea no se movió ni un centímetro. Frustrada se alejo de la cama. Se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y salio de su habitación.

Siguiendo sus vagos recuerdos del Castillo en la Edad de Oro, fue capaz de llegar al comedor sin perderse. La sala estaba llena de nobles de todos los países. Diviso a Caspian sentado cerca de Khazi, Danna estaba en frente de ellos, camino hacia ella tomando asiento junto a ella.

– Buenos días Lu – Le dedico una sonrisa.

– Buenos días Danna. Hola Caspian – Dijo con mas alegría. El aludido se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

– Hola Lucy – Miro a sus alrededores – ¿Y Gahlea?– Normalmente la cheetah siempre la acompañaba el tiempo que él no estaba con ella.

Lucy suspiro frustrada – Durmiendo. No pude despertarla.

Caspian rió entre dientes – En algún momento vendrá – La consoló.

– Eso espero – Dijo ella empezando a desayunar. Era extraño estar en una mesa con tantos desconocidos. Desconocidos, que sabía que tenía que conocer. Frunció los labios. Después lo haría, tenia demasiada hambre para esas cosas. Sumida en sus pensamientos termino su desayuno, tocaron su hombro detrás de ella, levanto la vista. Caspian estaba de pie tras ella sonriéndole.

– ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

– ¿A caballo? – Pregunto dudosa. Dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer eso.

Caspian puso los ojos en blanco – Por supuesto que no Lu. A los jardines, creo que te gustaría verlos.

Lucy le sonrió y Caspian le ayudo a levantarse – Nos vemos luego – Murmuro hacia Khazi y Danna.

– Adiós – Dijeron ambos a coro. Lucy podía sentir las miradas de casi todos los nobles a sus espaldas. Resoplo y luego sonrió, fingiendo que no había sentido nada. Había cosas que, definitivamente, nunca cambiaban en ellos.

Caspian la guió con total facilidad por el castillo – ¿Conoces todo el castillo? – Pregunto Lucy curiosa de su conocimiento.

– Solía venir mucho, Khazi era el único amigo verdadero que tuve en mucho tiempo – Sonrió tristemente. Ya habían llegado a los jardines, y su paso era más lento. Lucy se deleitaba con la variedad de flora del lugar.

– Se ve muy agradable.

– Lo es. Nos parecemos mucho, perdió a sus padres de bebe. Su padre murió enfermo y su madre durante el parto.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy. _En el parto_, pensó como si cada palabra pesara más de una tonelada. Paso sus manos por sus brazos, tratando de disimular su piel de gallina.

– Pobre – Susurro.

Caspian asintió lentamente – Supongo que son pruebas de la vida. ¿Difíciles? Tal vez, pero debemos afrontarlas –

Lucy se detuvo y sostuvo el brazo de Caspian – Afrontarlas y aprender de ellas. Todas ocurren por algo – Dijo mirando con profundidad los ojos marrones del telmarino.

– Lo se Lu. Fue difícil aprenderlo, pero lo hice.

– Se que lo hiciste Cas. Por eso eres un gran rey – Respondió mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por la mejilla de él. Frunció los labios.

– ¿Que?

Paso sus dedos por la superficie raposa de la mejilla – Aféitate Cas.

El rey levanto una ceja hacia ella – ¿Por que?

– Porque no me gusta así – Dijo con simpleza.

Caspian rió entre dientes mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– ¿Lo harás?

– Si Lu... Haré lo que desees – Murmuro él dándose cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Él no lo hacia a propósito, pero era difícil evitar ese tipo de comentarios.

– Bien – Le respondió ella. Sin captar el doble sentido de las palabras. Caspian respiro aliviado, ¿En donde había quedado la confianza para decirle de sus sentimientos?

– ¿Te reunirás con Danna para arreglarse para el baile?

– ¿El baile? – Frunció el ceño – No lo se. Ni siquiera se si iré.

Caspian frunció el ceño, sus cejas casi se unían – ¿Por que?

– No lo se – Se encogió de hombros – Cas ¿Que haré ahí?

– ¿Bailar, disfrutar, conversar? – Dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio.

– No conozco a casi nadie Cas, y no amarrare a Danna, además ¿bailar? dudo que alguien quiera bailar con alguien embarazada – Respondió mientras desviaba su mirada a los jardines. Caspian la miro con expresión desconcertada, puso su mano en su mejilla y la giro para que lo mirara.

– Lucy eres una Reina de Narnia, y no cualquier Reina, eres la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" ¿Quien no querría conocerte? Además... Yo estaría dispuesto a bailar toda la noche contigo Lu, embarazada o no, reina o no...– Dejo caer su mano y se inclino – Lucy Pevensie ¿Serias mi pareja esta noche?

La sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Las palabras de Caspian habían llegado a su corazón. Simplemente eran hermosas. Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, negándose a inclinarse ante un sentimiento prohibido para ella, un sentimiento que no debía crecer más de la cuenta, un sentimiento que, de seguir el curso que llevaba, solo conseguiría romper su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza regresando a la realidad del asunto.

– No tienes por que hacerlo Cas. No me importa no ir

Caspian negó con su cabeza – Lu, se que no tengo por que hacerlo. Es que quiero hacerlos Admitió.

Asintió con su cabeza, sabiendo que era mejor dejar de hacer reverencia, por el bien de su bebe y de su espalda, admitió en su mente. – Entonces será un placer mi Rey –

Caspian se irguió sonriéndole, se inclino y tomo una flor amarilla y la coloco detrás de la oreja de Lucy. – Hermosa – Susurro antes de acercarse a ella y plantarle un beso...

... En su mejilla.

Las mejillas de Lucy estaban coloradas, y más calientes de lo normal. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Caspian entrelazo sus brazos y siguieron en su paseo.

Y aunque en el interior Lucy continuara debatiéndose por sus sentimientos. No había comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabia que hacer. Caspian ponía todos sus sentimientos al límite. Y aunque la sensación le encantaba, sabía que no debía, que no debía enamorarse de él. No debía hacerlo.

Por su bien, no debía hacerlo. En el fondo sabia, que esa era un tarea bastante difícil.

* * *

_"No van a oír que lo diga_

_(Ya admite que tu sonrisa es de amor)_

_No insistan mas, no diré que es amor_

_(Quieras o no, lucha por amor)_

_No pidan mas que lo diga_

_No harán jamás que lo diga_

_(Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)_

_Nadie sabrá... No hablare de mi amor"_

**No Hablare De Mi Amor - Tatiana**

* * *

**_Otroo capt *-* Q les parecio? El viajee empezo :3 El baile sera el prox capt, lo iba a escribri en este peero... Ya deberia apagar la pc, y no pude extenderme, asi q sera para el prox, q deberia subir el viernes._**

**_Si les gusto el capt, si les gusta el fic dejen un REVIEW SI?_**

**_REVIEEEWS._**


	6. Hero

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo VI - Hero**

**

* * *

**

_"No soy Superman_

_No puedo tomar tu mano_

_Y llevarte a donde quieras ir_

_No puedo leer tu mente_

_Como un adivino_

_Y decirte todo lo que quieras oír_

_Pero seré tu héroe..."_

**

* * *

**

**_– _**¿Que usaras Lu? **_– _**Pregunto Danna. Ambas junto con Gahlea estaban en la habitación de la reina, el baile seria en unas horas y aun no tenían la más mínima idea que usar. Lucy estaba paseando frustrada por la habitación. Sin tener el menor atisbo de idea para una respuesta a Danna.

**_– _**!No lo se! **_– _**Murmuro lanzando sus brazos al aire. Se sentó en la cama mas frustrada aun. Danna y Gahlea rieron entre dientes.

**_– _**No le veo el chiste **_– _**Dijo secamente, incrementando las risas de ambas.

_– _Vamos Lu, ¿Por que no abre el armario de una buena vez? _– _Dijo Gahlea mirándola con expresión maliciosa.

_– _Porque se exactamente todo lo que traje. Podría jurar que allí no hay nada para el baile ¿Que pensaba cuando no empaque nada de gala? _– _Murmuro lo último en voz baja, y en ese momento, extraño mucho a Susan, que siempre se aseguraba de que ese tipo de cosas no le pasaran. Necesito a su hermana mayor. Le dio la espalda a sus amigas, totalmente en contra de que vieran la expresión triste que se formo en su rostro.

_– _Solo ábrelo Lu _– _Insto Danna. Lucy resoplo y abrió el armario. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas. Su boca formo una perfecta 'o'. Había vestidos nuevos, y no simples vestidos, eran vestidos de gala. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

_– _¿De donde salieron? _–_

Danna y Gahlea se encogieron de hombros compartiendo una sonrisa complica. Lucy las miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

_– _¡Ustedes lo saben ¿Cierto? _– _Exclamo levantando un dedo acusador hacia ambas.

Ellas se volvieron a encoger de hombros, unas risillas salieron de sus labios. Lucy las fulmino con su mirada. _– _¡Vamos díganme! _– _Exclamo haciendo un profundo puchero. Ellas negaron y sonrieron de nuevo.

_– _Entonces lo averiguare yo _– _Y les saco la lengua.

_– _No dudes en que lo sabrás pronto _– _Murmuro Gahlea como si nada mientras veía la ventana con concentración fingida.

_– _¿A que te refieres?

_– _Bueno..._– _Las interrumpió Danna, salvando a Gahlea. _– _Creo que ya me iré. a arreglar.

_– _Y yo iré a cazar_– _Dijo Gahlea con más tranquilidad que Danna. Que si en momentos serios podía ser bastante segura y madura, en otro, podría ser totalmente nerviosa y olvidadiza _–_Nos vemos luego Lucy _– _Dijeron a coro, huyendo de la habitación.

Lucy se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada con ojos como dagas. Sabía que ellas sabían de quien había sido y no le querían decir. Suspirando, se acerco al armario recorriendo con su mirada los vestidos, había un par de cosas más. Entrecerró sus ojos para distinguir mejor el ligero brillo del armario. Curiosa, se inclino ligeramente, y tomo el objeto brillante. Esta vez, si que la tomaron por sorpresa. El aliento salio expulsado de sus pulmones al instante mientras admiraba el objeto, tuvo que obligarse a si misma a respirar.

Siguió mirando el objeto con profunda admiración. Era una corona... Una corona de hojas de platas. Pestañeo, asegurándose de que su mente no le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Si, era definitivamente una corona. Y exactamente igual a la que uso una vez en la mejor era de Narnia, la Edad de Oro. La giro en sus manos, tratando de convencerse de que no era la misma, sabía que esas habían sido destruidas siglos atrás. Pero era tan parecida... Una replica exacta, admitió en su interior.

Volvió a introducir su mano en el armario, asegurándose de que no habían más sorpresas. Sus manos tocaron algo delgado y áspero. Lo saco, era una nota doblada. Coloco la corona en la almohada del armario y con sus delicados dedos desdoblo la nota:

_"Porque una reina hermosa, merece lo mas hermoso de este mundo_

_Te veré esta noche_

_X"_

Paso sus dedos por las elaborada caligrafía. Supo al instante quien había sido. ¿Por que no lo había imaginado desde un principio? Por supuesto que era obra de Caspian. Solo él la conocía a tal punto de saber hasta que era capaz de olvidar. Sonrió al instante, maravillada de lo detallista que podría llegar a ser él con ella.

Doblo la nota con cuidado y la coloco en el armario de nuevo, en su lugar original. Se centro detenidamente en los vestidos, y al instante supo cual se pondría. Era simplemente hermoso, sonrió de nuevo. Sin duda, no existía nadie ni nada en ese y en todos los mundos mejor que él.

* * *

_"Puedo ser todo lo que necesites_

_Si eres la única para mí,_

_Seré como la gravedad,_

_Seré imparable_

_Puede que sea un chico normal con corazón y alma_

_Pero si tú eres la única para mí,_

_Yo seré tu héroe..."_

* * *

_– _¡Bien! No lo soporto más. ¿Por que sonríes tanto? _– _Exclamo Khazi mirando con extremada curiosidad a Caspian, quien sonreía como, tenia que aceptarlo, un tonto enamorado.

_– _Por algo.

Khazi entrecerró sus ojos hacia él _– _Te conozco Cas. Y sea lo que sea tiene que ver Lucy _– _La sonrisa de Caspian desapareció de su rostro al instante, siendo sustituida por un fuerte rubor en sus morenas mejillas _– _¡Ja! Lo sabia _– _Murmuro Khazi sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo.

_– _Y yo también te conozco Khazi. Te gusta Danna _– _Contraatacó el telmarino. La expresión de orgullo del archerlander desapareció y fue su turno de ruborizarse.

_– _No se de que hablas _– _Intento encubrirse

Caspian rió entre dientes con una clara expresión de satisfacción _– _Por supuesto que lo sabes _– _Khazi rehuyó a su profunda mirada oscura. Caspian continuo, esta vez con tono totalmente serio _– _¿Que ocurre? _– _Pregunto mirando la extraña reacción del otro rey _– _¿Que tiene de malo?

_– _Sus padres. ¡Eso es todo lo malo! _– _Respondió volviéndose hacia el narniano.

_– _Hubiera jurado que ella te correspondía el sentimiento _– _Opino Caspian.

_– _Lo hace _– _Admitió con voz bastante segura. Caspian alzo una ceja hacia él, curioso por su seguridad _– _Me lo dijo Cas, unos días antes de que llegaras.

_– _¿Entonces cual es el problema? _– _Ahora si que estaba confundido.

_– _De nuevo, sus padres. No aceptan ningún tipo de cortejo antes de que le pida matrimonio _– _Caspian espero en silencio, sabia que él aun le ocultaba algo _– _Así que la he cortejado en secreto _– _Admitió el joven rey.

Los ojos de Caspian se abrieron como platos, eso no se lo esperaba. Después de un momento soltó una risotada _– _El Rey Khazi ¿Ha estado cortejando a una dama sin permiso de sus padres? _– _Bufo. Khazi lo fulmino con la mirada, para luego sonreír de lado.

_– _Me temo que si _– _Suspiro _– _Pero ¿Que hay del Rey Caspian?

_– _¿De que hablas?

_– _Por Aslan Caspian. Estas rotunda y completamente enamorado de Lucy. Se ve a metros... La forma en que la vez, como si estuvieras dispuesto a dar todo por ella. Incluso tu vida y más.

Caspian suspiro profundamente. Khazi espero tranquilo su respuesta, luego de un momento a Caspian no le quedo de otra que admitirlo _– _Tienes razón. Daría mi vida, mi reino, mi corona y más por ella. La amo.

Khazi le sonrió fraternalmente _– _Se que lo haces, incluso llegando a un punto al que solo puedo imaginar con Danna _– _Admitió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Específicamente en dos damas que los tenían a sus pies.

El archerlander levanto su vista al reloj de su estudio. Y se ahogo con su propia saliva al ver lo tarde que era _– _Es tarde, bastante tarde.

Caspian alzo la vista, y se encontró en la misma situación que Khazi _– _¡Me iré a arreglar! Lucy me matara si llego tarde _– _Murmuro mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía disparado por la puerta. Un segundo después, Khazi hizo lo mismo. Temiéndose que la reacción de Danna podría ser peor.

* * *

_"Esto es increíble,_

_Una especie de milagro_

_Cuando deba serlo,_

_Seré tu héroe_

_Esperare, esperare_

_Esperare por ti_

_Seré tu héroe..."_

* * *

_– _!Presentando al Rey Caspian "El Navegante" y a la Reina Lucy "La Valiente". Reyes de Narnia _– _Dijo el siervo de la puerta. Caspian y Lucy se posaron en el centro de la puerta, todas las miradas de los presentes se volvieron hacia unos de los reyes más famosos de la historia de Narnia. La imagen era simplemente perfecta, el Rey Caspian con la corona telmarina, representándolos en todos los sentidos físicos. Mientras que la Reina Lucy con la corona narniana mas representativa que había existido, una de las reinas mas amadas e idolatradas de su pueblo. Diferentes, si, pero ambos coronados por Aslan, quienes arriesgaron su vida y la seguirían arriesgando por mantener a Narnia segura. Lucy coloco su mano sobre el brazo de Caspian y tomo una respiración profunda.

Infundiéndole seguridad a Lucy. Caspian empezó a descender por las múltiples escaleras con paso lento, yendo lado a lado con Lucy. La miro por el rabillo de su ojo, la corona le quedaba a la perfección, al igual que el vestido que le había enviado. Se imagino su expresión al verlo y tuvo que apretar sus labios para no soltar una risilla. El vestido era azul turquesa, las mangas empezaban desde debajo de sus hombros totalmente sueltas. Debajo de su pecho, el vestido tenía una cinta plateada, combinada con su corona, amarrada en su espalda. Desde allí el vestido caía libre hasta el piso. Su cabello estaba trenzado completamente con cintas plateadas entrelazadas con su cabello. Dio un suspiro, se veía hermosa. Dolorosamente hermosa.

Sin embargo, el rey no se quedaba atrás. Su túnica junto con sus pantalones era de terciopelo azul oscuro, pero con detalles en hilos de oro y dorados. Rhindon iba ajustado en su vaina a su cintura, como siempre, su cabello marrón estaba peinado, o al menos había intentado hacerlo, no era egocéntrico, pero estaba totalmente a gusto con su apariencia.

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras, Lucy sonreía abiertamente, toda la inseguridad se había desaparecido de su cuerpo desde que Caspian tomo su brazo, prometiéndole en silencio que no dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo. Caspian la condujo hacia el interior de la sala, mezclándose entre los invitados.

_– _Te ves espectacularmente hermosa Lu _– _Le dijo con profunda admiración. Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de rojo, dándole a su apariencia un toque mas adorable, si eso era posible. Una sonrisa dibujo su rostro.

_– _Tú también Cas. Sigo sin entender porque no has conseguido una mujer para ti _– _Termino en voz mas baja. Dio un respingo y desvió la mirada. Caspian se le quedo viendo mientras suspiraba con tristeza. Por supuesto que había conseguido una mujer para él, _ella... _Ambos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de decirse algo más. Sentimientos carcomían su corazón, sentimientos que desgarraban su alma exigiendo dejarse expresar. Exigiendo gritarle al mundo lo que invadía y llenaba sus corazón.

_Tin tin tin_

El agudo sonido de una cucharilla tocando una copa de cristal los hizo girarse hacia la pequeña tarima del Salón de Bailes. Khazi estaba allí de pie con los objetos en sus manos. Su mirada se concentro en los presentes. E imperceptiblemente guiño el ojo hacia Lucy. La reina frunció el ceño extrañada, a su lado se oyó un suspiro. Volvió su vista para encontrarse a Danna mirando a Khazi con ojos soñadores. Rió entre dientes y regreso su mirada hacia Khazi.

_– _!Bienvenidos amigos míos! Les agradezco su presencia esta noche con nosotros y nuestro pueblo _– _Sonrió sinceramente _– _Doy inaugurado oficialmente el festival. Que comience la celebración _– _Murmuro mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su público, quienes la correspondieron. La música empezó a sonar y un momento después Khazi estaba junto a ellos, sin necesidad de palabras, se llevo a Danna a la pista de baile.

_– _La ama ¿No es así? _– _Pregunto Lucy aun siguiendo con su mirada a los archerlanders.

Caspian asintió _– _Al igual que ella a él.

_– _Hacen una hermosa pareja _– _Admitió Lucy en un suspiro. Caspian se planto en frente de ella y tendió una mano hacia ella. _– _¿Que? _– _Pregunto ella confundida. Caspian rió entre dientes y negó levemente con su cabeza.

_– _Se que han pasado unos cuantos años desde que vas a un baile. Pero ¡Lucy! _– _Exclamo sonriendo, el ceño de Lucy se unió aun mas _– _¿Me permites esta pieza?

Las cejas de Lucy se alzaron dejando claro su entendimiento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, bastante avergonzada _– _Eres cruel ¿Lo sabias?

Caspian se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo _– _¿Bailaras conmigo?.

– Será un placer – Respondió ella mientras asentía, sustituyendo la habitual reverencia. Sonriendo Caspian se inclino ante ella y tomo su mano, guiándola hacia la pista de baile. Se plantaron en ella, esperando el inicio de la nueva canción. Una de las manos de Caspian viajo hasta la cintura de Lucy, en donde sintió perfectamente la prolongación de su vientre... Su otra mano viajo hasta la femenina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Lucy subió su mano hasta el hombro del telmarino, mientras la otra estrechaba su mano dentro de la Caspian.

La música empezó, Caspian llevo a Lucy por la pista de baile, la reina siguió sus pasos con delicadeza y gran habilidad. No dijeron ni una palabra en su danza, pero tampoco rompieron sus miradas conectadas. El telmarino se dejo caer por milésima vez en los ojos de la reina, que más bien parecían hermosas esmeraldas. Lucy se quedo mirando los profundos ojos marrones del rey. Ambos teniendo sensaciones que carcomían su corazón. Sensaciones que desgarraban su alma pidiendo que las dejasen salir. Sentimientos que pedían a gritos ser expresados. Lucy suspiro, sabiendo que aun tenía ese sentimiento allí, desarrollándose más cada segundo. Sabía que estaba bailando en el filo de la hoja, que en cualquier momento tendría que caer a alguno de esos lados. Ella quería, pero a la vez temía, saber a cual lado caería.

Caspian la giro dejando que su vestido azul volara entre sus pálidas piernas. La apego a su cuerpo, regresándola a la posición original. Lucy le sonrió brillantemente mientras se dejaba llevar por él.

La canción termino, pero Lucy y Caspian seguían hundidos en su mundo. Un mundo del que no querían salir _jamás. _Un mundo en donde ambos sabían que estaban entrando en terreno peligroso, en terreno del que seria casi imposible salir.

* * *

_"¿Serás la única para mi?_

_Seré tu héroe_

_Si eres la única para mí_

_Seré tu héroe"_

* * *

Una mano toco el hombro de Caspian, sobresaltado se giro. Khazi se estaba inclinando ante él y Lucy _– _¿Me permitirás esta danza Lucy?

Le dio una sonrisa a Caspian, él asintió y retrocedió _– _Por supuesto _– _Khazi le sonrió y se la llevo hacia la pista de baile. Caspian sonrió resignado y salio de la pista. Dirigiéndose a las mesas, podía ser una fiesta y también estaba allí con el amor de su vida. Pero seguía siendo el Rey de Narnia, y tenía funciones que cumplir. Sin ninguna otra opción, fue a cumplir su trabajo...

Lucy reía sin parar con Khazi, quien sin duda tenía un punto de vista espectacular de los bailes de los demás.

_– _Sin duda, no me gustaría caer en tu boca _–_

Khazi rió con ganas _– _Prometo que no lo harás.

Lucy volvió a reír mientras continuaba bailando con el rey. Una canción después, se excuso con él y salio de la pista de baile. Busco con la mirada a Caspian. Lo consiguió reunido entre un grupo de hombres, nobles adivino al instante. Sus miradas se encontraron, la reina le dedico una sonrisa y él le guiño un ojo. Riendo levemente se unió a un grupo de mujeres junto con Danna y Gahlea...

Era pasada ya la medianoche. Lucy se había visto inmersa entre las conversación con las mujeres, unas cuantas veces se encontró con las miradas de Caspian. Quien sonreía con superioridad, y ella sabia que se burlaba de todas las tonterías que había dicho esa misma tarde. Sin duda, se estaba divirtiendo y todo se lo debía a él.

La sala se le empezó a hacer demasiado pequeña. Disculpándose de las señoras salio de la pequeña reunión y salio hacia los jardines. Sin duda, la sensación de libertad y soledad la lleno. Continúo caminando, viendo las flores iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna y por las velas de la celebración que ya estaba a unos buenos metros lejos de ella.

Un ráfaga de viento lleno el lugar, instintivamente llevo sus manos sus brazos, frotándolos. Lo mejor seria regresar, pensó para si misma.

_– _¿Tienes frió? _– _Pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Sobresaltada Lucy se giro, frente de ella estaba un noble, sin duda o era carlomeno o de las islas. Su piel era color canela, el cabello negro intenso apenas llegaba a sus orejas. Y sus ojos verdes oscuros la veían concentradamente.

_– _No se preocupe. Ya iba de regreso _– _Murmuro iniciando su camino para regresar al interior caliente y _seguro _del castillo.

_– _¿Tan rápido? Acabamos de llegar _– _Le respondió el hombre obstaculizando su camino.

_– _Si Milord. Si me disculpa _– _Dijo con tono mas seco y fuerte, pero el antebrazo del hombre detuvo sus pasos, tocando su estomago hinchado. Instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos. Aquello no le daba un buen presentimiento, se auto abrazo, tratando de proteger a su hijo de aquel hombre. _– _Le ordeno que me deje ir _– _Dijo con un tono tocando el punto de peligroso.

_– _¿Una mujer ordenándome a mi? _– _Bufo _– _Ni en mis más cómicos sueños.

Era un carlomeno, Lucy estuvo segura de eso al instante _–_ Si valora su vida, me dejara ir _–_

El hombre se acerco a ella _– _¿Que podría hacerme una mujer, además embarazada? No estas en posición de hacer peticiones Milady _– _Expreso el titulo con burla.

Al instante, Lucy pensó en gritar, pero el bullicio de la fiesta ahogara su pedido de ayuda. _– _Déjeme ir _– _Repitió mirando con dureza y rabia a los ojos verdes del carlomeno.

_– _No lo creo hermosa _– _Lucy trago saliva con dificultad, el hombre dio otro paso hacia ella. _– _No creo que sea un problema _– _Dijo mientras su mano se acercaba a su vientre. Lucy retrocedió de nuevo.

_– _Déjeme ir. ¡Es una orden! _– _Casi grito.

_– _No _– _Dijo él mientras encerraba sus muñecas con sus manos...

* * *

_– _¿Majestad? _– _Murmuro la voz de Gahlea detrás del rey. Caspian se giro de inmediato, encontrándose con unos ojos preocupados por parte de la gata.

_– _¿Pasa algo?

_– _¿Has visto a Lucy? _– _Pregunto mientras el nerviosismo se filtraba con facilidad en su voz.

_– _¿No estaba con ellas? _– _Pregunto mientras asentía hacia el grupo de mujeres. Su mirada lo recorrió, y no vio la cabellera de Lucy por ningún sitio.

_– _Acabo de ir, no esta con ellas, dijeron que salio hace un rato, pero no la vieron regresar.

El ceño de Caspian se frunció mientras se levantaba _– _Voy a buscarlas, busca al Rey Khazi. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Se discreta. _– _Gahlea asintió mientras que con sus ágiles pasos se fue entre la multitud. Apresurado, salio hacia los jardines a unos veinte metros estaban un par de figuras. La luna los ilumino, vio la figura de Lucy, pero no llego a reconocer a quien estaba frente a ella. Con la preocupación recorriendo su sangre al instante, apresuro el paso acercándose hacia ellos.

_– _¡Déjame ir! _– _Grito Lucy. Caspian corrió hacia ella, esta vez la ira acumulándose en su ser _– _¡Suéltame! _– _Volvió a gritar. Vio como el hombre apretaba su agarre. Los quejidos y exclamaciones de Lucy se silenciaron, Caspian desenvaino a Rhindon y se acerco por la espalda del hombre hacia ellos.

_– _Suéltala _– _Dijo con tono peligroso entre dientes. La estaba besando, ¡La estaba besando! Pensó con rabia. El carlomeno se irguió y la punta de su espada pincho su espada. Se giro con lentitud.

_– _No tiene nada que hacer aquí _– _Dijo con petulancia. La mirada de Caspian era peligrosa, un fulgor peligroso reinaba sus ojos, que ahora se veían negros por la ira que le carcomía. Su espada viajo a la garganta del hombre.

_– _Tengo bastante que hacer aquí _– _Volvió a hablar entre dientes. Apretó su espada más hacia su garganta.

_– _¡Caspian no! _– _Exclamo Lucy corriendo a su lado tratando de mover la mano de Caspian que apretaba la empuñadura _– _No hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás.

_– _Créeme que no me arrepentiré _– _Dijo con un tono oscuro.

_– _Caspian por favor... No lo hagas, no lo vale, no lo valgo... _– _Susurro, por el rabillo de su ojo vio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

_– _¿Que esta pasando aquí? _– _Murmuro otra voz detrás de ellos, Caspian no necesito voltearse, era Khazi. Al ver los implicados frunció el ceño _– _¿Hay algún problema Tarkaan Enrileo?

El Tarkaan se quedo en silencio, su mirada clavada en Lucy.

_– _Déjalo por favorLe rogó ella de nuevo. Lentamente bajo la espada y la guardo en su vaina. Sin mirarlo de nuevo, tomo a Lucy por la cintura y la llevo al interior del castillo. Iba echando chispas de la furia. Lucy se estremecía y sollozaba a su lado, respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse, por ella... La llevo a su propia habitación, Lucy se sentó en la cama dejando caer su rostro en sus manos, permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos.

_– _Deberia haberlo matado. Se lo merecía. ¡Eso y muchísimo más! _– _Exclamo con rabia.

_– _No Caspian. Por favor déjalo. Te lo ruego... Déjalo _– _Dijo con voz rota. Su tono desarmo el corazón de Caspian, se acerco a ella y la acuno en sus brazos mientras besaba su cabello.

_– _¿Te hizo daño? _– _Pregunto con voz más suave.

Lucy negó dentro del abrazo.

_– _¿Y el bebe?

_– _Esta bien Cas. Ambos lo estamos _– _Dijo contra su pecho. Caspian acaricio sus brazos y su espalda tranquilizándola. Su temblorosa respiración se calmo, y luego se hizo regular. Medio dormido levanto la vista. Lucy se había dormido en sus brazos. Masajeo sus ojos y salio de debajo de Lucy, y se sustituyo por sus brazos, Lucy despertó en el intento.

_– _Shhh, vuelve a dormir. Te llevare a tu habitación _– _Le susurro.

_– _Déjame quedarme contigo _– _Dijo medio dormida _– _No me quiero quedar sola _– _Y se apretó a su pecho. Caspian fue incapaz de negarse a ella, asintió y la dejo en la cama de nuevo, saco sus zapatillas y la arropo. Demasiado cansado, se quito su túnica, quedando solo en pantalones, de deshizo de sus botas y se acomodo junto a ella.

Un segundo después, ambos cayeron dormidos profundamente. Inconscientemente, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

* * *

_"Puedo ser todo lo que necesites_

_Si eres la única para mí,_

_Seré como la gravedad,_

_Seré imparable,_

_Creo en el destino_

_Puede que sea un chico normal con corazón y alma_

_Pero si tú eres la única para mí,_

_Yo seré tu héroe..."_

**Hero - Sterling Knight**

* * *

**_VIERNEEEES! *-* Por fin, la semana se me hizo eterna -.-... Es el capt mas largo que he escrito :O Estoy asombrada de mi misma... Gracias chicas por los reviews! Son demasiado hermosas *-*_**

**_Q tal este capt?_**

**_Les gusto?_**

**_No les gusto?_**

**_Dejenme saberlo, Revieeew! :D_**


	7. If It's Love

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian –_**

**Capitulo VII - If It's Love**

**

* * *

**

_"Mientras todos buscan llevársela a la cama_

_Yo busco estar con ella_

_No estoy con ella para ganarla_

_Y hay mil formas de poder sentir su piel_

_Confieso que eres lo mejor de mi vida"_

**

* * *

**

Los rayos del sol llegaron de lleno a su rostro. Incomodo cambio de posición, pero era tarde, el astro rey ya le había despertado. No abrió sus ojos, deseando que el sueño regresara a él, sintió movimiento debajo de su antebrazo. Frunció el ceño, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lucy yacía dormida junto a él, su espalda estaba pegada a su pecho desnudo. Respiraba tranquilamente, tenía los parpados hinchados y leves bolsas debajo de sus ojos, las lágrimas secas brillaban sutilmente por la luz del sol. El corazón se le hizo añicos cuando llegaron todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Como un reflejo la apretó hacia él. Se había prometido cuidarla, cuidarla con su propia vida. ¿Y que había conseguido? Que casi la violaran en un momento de distracción. Ante su abrazo Lucy suspiro levemente y se acomodo contra él.

Se quedo mirándola, sintiendo como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Su brazo pasaba sobre su vientre abrazándola, una de las manos de Lucy estaba sobre su propia mano. La reina se puso en posición fetal aforrándose de las sabanas. Apretó sus ojos y luego los abrió lentamente. Caspian la miro con suma tristeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, producto de todas sus lágrimas. Paso sus dedos por el dorso de su mejilla. La reina suspiro ante el tacto y cerro sus ojos dejando sentir la caricia.

– Hola – Hablo él en un susurro suave.

– Hola – Murmuro ella aun mas bajo, su voz sonaba ronca.

– ¿Como te sientes Lu? – Pregunto contra su cabello.

Lucy paso una mano por sus ojos – No lo se

Caspian la abrazo hacia él – Lo lamento Lu.

Lucy se giro hacia él quedando cara a cara – ¿Que lamentas Cas?

– Lo que paso ayer Lu. Te dije que no te dejaría sola, y fue exactamente lo que hice. Y mira lo que paso – La culpa se dejaba ver totalmente en su voz. Lucy le sonrió tristemente mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios, acallando sus disculpas.

– No Caspian. Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Yo salí en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado – Continúo en susurros.

Caspian apretó sus ojos, una lagrima amarga se derramo por su mejilla. Lucy sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de ella.

– No Cas, no fue tu culpa. Prométeme que creerás que no fue tu culpa.

– Lucy, pero si lo fue.

– No Caspian, no fue tu culpa. Promételo.

Caspian suspiro cerrando sus ojos, dejo escapar el aire y asintió levemente – Esta bien Lu. Te lo prometo.

Lucy se acomodo contra su pecho cerrando sus ojos – Aun tengo sueño – Caspian rió entre dientes y beso su frente

– Duérmete entonces.

– ¿Te iras?

– No mientras tú no lo quieras – Lucy sonrió y se dejo caer en el sueño de nuevo.

* * *

– Cas... Caspian.

– Mhhmmm.

Lucy rió entre dientes – Despierta Cas.

– Cinco minutos mas – Dijo mientras se enredaba en las sabanas.

– No tenemos cinco minutos Cas, ya anocheció.

Los ojos de Caspian se abrieron al instante, sentándose de una vez. Lucy estaba sentada a su lado riendo ligeramente – ¿Ya anocheció? – Casi chillo.

Lucy asintió hacia la ventana, la luna ya estaba en los cielos acompañada de los cientos de astros. Caspian gimió y se dejo caer de nuevo en la almohada.

– ¿Dormimos todo el día cierto?

– Si, jamás había dormido tanto – Y tan perfectamente, añadió en su interior. Suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño.

– Yo tampoco Lu – Admitió sonriendo – ¿Debemos hacer acto de presencia no?

– Deberíamos de... – Suspiro ella mirando las almohadas – Creo que aun tengo sueño.

Caspian rió entre dientes mientras negaba y se levantaba. Lucy trago saliva al ver su pecho desnudo. Estaba totalmente formado y delineado, su piel morena lo hacia mas llamativo aun. Tenía algunas cicatrices, que de seguro se había hecho en las guerras en las que había participado. Respiro profundamente y se obligo a apartar la mirada, sentía la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. De repente, sintió calor. Sus alborotadas hormonas le habían hecho una mala jugada, una muy mala jugada. Empezó a abanicarse con su mano, rezando porque su cuerpo se normalizara.

– La cena será pronto, deberíamos de ir – La regreso a la realidad el telmarino.

Lucy asintió distraída – Nos vemos allá Cas – Y salio de la habitación.

Caspian pasó una mano por su cabello estirándolo levemente. _Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy._ Si, ella lo iba a volver loco. Lo volvería loco de amor. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. En realidad, no tenia ningún problema en volverse loco de amor, menos con ella, lo que en realidad le hacia mal era el no saber los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia él.

A veces se comportaba como si sintiera algo mas allá de la amistad hacia él, pero otras lo trataba solo como un simple amigo. ¿Quizás eran las hormonas por el embarazo que le hacían cambiar tanto? Quizás si, quizás no. La pregunta continuaba allí latente. La pregunta sin responder, pensó con sarcasmo. Y si seguía así, continuaría así.

Resoplo. ¿Por que era tan difícil y a la vez tan fácil? Siempre que estaba tan ella se sentía tan libre, sin necesidad de pensar lo que diría, todo era tan fluido y correcto, pero después era difícil, como si su vida necesitaba de la facilidad y soltura que ella le proporcionaba. ¿Tan dependiente se había vuelto de ella? Alzo sus cejas en asombro. Si, en realidad se había vuelto totalmente dependiente a ella.

Sacudió su cabeza. Él la amaba, moriría por ella y más... Y en su mente y en su corazón, eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

_"Temo cuando oigo las historias_

_De maridos y mujeres_

_No hay finales felices_

_Pero eres la mejor cosa de mi vida"_

* * *

Lucy entro al comedor con paso perezoso, en verdad quería regresar a la cama... Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más unos delgados y suaves brazos la abrazaron con suma fuerza. Desconcertada se quedo totalmente densa. Danna se separo de ella y puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de la reina.

– ¡Oh Lucy! – Exclamo – ¿Estas bien cierto? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Y el bebe? – Atropello las palabras que a Lucy le tomo un segundo entenderlas.

– Si Danna – Le dijo con tono mas serio y distante – Estoy bien – La dama se dedico a analizarla con la mirada, asegurándose de que estaba perfectamente bien.

Al otro lado del comedor, Caspian y Khazi hablaban en susurros:

– ¿Como esta Lucy? – Pregunto el archerlander.

– Mejor... Gracias a Aslan que no paso nada – Su mirada era dura y fría, sin ganas de recordar el momento. Khazi asintió una vez – ¿Que hicieron con el Tarkaan?

– Espere a que se fueran, en el estado que estabas no me arriesgaría a hacer algo inapropiado – Caspian resoplo – Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Danna llego hecha una furia. Jamás la había visto así – Hizo una pausa recordando la reacción de ella, se estremeció ligeramente – Jamás volverá a irrespetar a una mujer. No puede regresar _jamás_ al país. El Tisroc se encargará de él – Prometió con voz sin emoción alguna.

El telmarino asintió en silencio a su lado, observando como Lucy y Danna iban a sus puesto. Lucy le sonrió a ambos. Caspian sintió la culpabilidad atravesando su corazón de nuevo, las bolsas seguían ahí y sus parpados continuaban hinchados. Tenso su mandíbula, sin duda ese hombre se merecía mucho más que una simple orden de alejamiento. Una calida mano se coloco sobre la de él, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas mirándolo con preocupación.

– Lo prometiste – Susurro mirando con intensidad los ojos marrones del telmarino. Caspian cerró sus ojos calmándose y los abrió de nuevo, mucho más tranquilo. Estrecho su mano entre las suyas y beso su frente.

– Lo siento – Respondió mientras regresaba su concentración a la mesa, sus manos continuaron juntas debajo de la mesa.

* * *

_"Puedes moverte_

_No preguntare donde has estado_

_Porque todos tenemos un pasado_

_Cuando estemos viejos_

_Lo haremos de nuevo"_

* * *

Los ojos de Lucy y Danna estaban abiertos de par en par, ambas se controlaban por no zapatear en el piso. Pero se les estaba haciendo bastante difícil, sus ceños estaban profundamente fruncidos y no dejaban de enviar dagas con sus miradas a las bailarinas.

Si, bailarinas. Bailarinas carlomenas. Todos los nobles estaban reunidos disfrutando del _maravilloso_ espectáculo de las mujeres. Comenzando por la falta de ropa y terminando por la manera en que se les insinuaban a los hombres.

Ambas estaban en la esquina más alejada de la habitación en posición claramente molestas. Prácticamente las habían obligado a estar allí, y sin duda, no la estaban pasando tan bien como se lo habían asegurado. Los hombres estaban en la primera fila, disfrutando del show.

Danna resoplo con fuerza – Bien, basta no lo soporto. Que hagan lo que quieran – Murmuro entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Lucy la siguió en silencio, su ceño seguía fruncido y su humor no estaba mejor. Sin duda, los carlomenos no le estaban haciendo demasiada gracia en su viaje. Danna las dirigió hasta su propia habitación, se dejo caer en el sillón resoplando aun con más fuerza.

– No deberíamos de exagerar tanto – Intento calmarla Lucy.

– ¿Que no? ¿Viste sus caras? – Pregunto con sarcasmo – Me extraña que no llegaran a...

– ¡Danna! – La interrumpió Lucy mirándola con reproche

– Es cierto Lu. Creo que ni recordaban que estábamos ahí. El rostro de Caspian era un poema...

– Basta Danna – La interrumpió Lucy desviando la mirada mientras se auto abrazaba – No tengo ningún derecho sobre Caspian. Y menos a opinar en lo que hace.

La expresión de Danna se calmo, pero no mejor. Ahora se sentía culpable por su amiga. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, inmersas en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Lucy puedo preguntarte algo?

– Dime

– ¿Te gusta Caspian?

La Reina se tenso al instante. Danna podía ser despistada algunas veces, pero también muy perspicaz en otras. ¿Justamente debía ser perspicaz con ese tema? Se pregunto con ironía. Mordió su labio inferior bastante nerviosa de que poder responderle, apretó su auto brazo, tratando de hacer tiempo, huyéndole a esa pregunta. _De nuevo._

_– _¿Y bien Lu? – Para su desgracia, Danna no se caracterizaba por se alguien extremadamente paciente.

Lucy dejo escapar un profundo y largo suspiro, se dejo caer en el borde de la cama, su vista quedo fija en el balcón

– Si – Murmuro en un susurro. Danna se acerco a ella con pasos silenciosos.

– ¿Que pasa Lu? –

**– **¿Que pasa Danna? ¿Que pasa? – Replico con ironía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Estoy embarazada Danna, de otro hombre. De otro hombre que ni siquiera es de este mundo – Y además es mi hermano mayor, pensó con mayor amargura – Eso pasa, ¿Quien querría enamorarse de alguien en mi situación?

La archerlander se quedo en silencio, organizando sus palabras para decirlas con el mejor tacto posible – A veces hablas como si fuera algo malo Lu – Dijo refiriéndose a su embarazo – Y no lo es, a mi parecer es lo mejor que podría pasarle a una mujer.

Lucy asintió y respondió con más suavidad – Lo es... Sin duda alguna lo es – Acaricio su vientre – Pero eso no cambia las cosas. ¿En realidad Caspian querría tener algo conmigo?

– Caspian no es ese tipo de hombre. Y lo sabes bien.

Lucy se quedo en silencio, deseando que Danna no hubiera dicho eso... Solo conseguiría avivar sus esperanzas e ilusiones... Esperanzas e ilusiones que estaban perdidas desde que empezó a pensar en ellas. Sentimientos que no serian correspondidos. Sentimientos que solo le harían daño. Sentimientos que debía prohibirse sentir. Por su bien y _por el de él._

_

* * *

_

_"Si es amor_

_Y decidimos que es para siempre_

_Nadie podrá hacerlo mejor_

_Si es amor_

_Y somos dos pájaros, de una misma pluma_

_Entonces, el resto no significa nada_

_Y si soy adicto a amarte_

_Y tú adicta a mi amor_

_Podremos ser dos pájaros de una misma pluma_

_Que vuelen juntos_

_Amor, amor_

_Algo que nos mantendrá juntos_

_Amor, amor_

_Eso es suficiente para mi"_

* * *

Danna se le quedo viendo analíticamente. Eran irónico el caso ante ambos, podría jurar ante Aslan que ellos de amaban... Y muchos también podían hacerlo. Pero como siempre. Todos se daban cuenta, absolutamente todos, excepto ellos...

_Toc toc_

**– **¿Quien? – Preguntaron ambas saliendo de sus pensamientos.

– Nosotros – Respondieron las inconfundibles voces de Caspian y Khazi. Al no recibir respuesta continuo Khazi – ¿Podemos pasar?

– No – Exclamo Danna al instante. Lucy reprimió una carcajada

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – Pregunto esta vez la voz de Caspian, con un toque de preocupación.

– No – Volvieron a decir ambas a coro. Los reyes fruncieron sus ceños detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Por que no abren? – Pregunto Khazi, bastante confundido.

– Estamos ocupadas... Pueden irse con sus bailarinas – La voz de Danna dejaba muy claro el tono de reproche.

Les tomo varios segundos entender a los hombres la indirecta.

– ¡Oh no! ¿No estarán molestas por eso... O si? – Continúo el telmarino.

– Piensa lo que quieras – Respondió Lucy esta vez.

– Vamos Lu... ¿No estas molesta cierto?

– Lo dejo a tu imaginación – Danna tuvo que apretar su cara contra la almohada, sofocando sus risas.

– ¡Danna! Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Sabes? – La voz de Khazi hizo eco afuera.

– Nadie ha hablado de bromas – Dijo Danna con voz bastante seria.

– No puedo creer que estén celosas por eso – Mascullaron ambos.

– ¿Celosas? – Bufaron ellas a la vez. Danna se levanto y abrió la puerta, sus ojos fulminaban los grises de Khazi – ¿En realidad crees que estamos celosas de _esas?_

Los dos se encogieron de hombros – Es lo que parece – La incito Khazi, sin duda le encantaba cuando se ponía celosa. Aunque sonara cursi, le hacia sentir que en realidad lo amaba.

Caspian se coló hacia la habitación, Lucy tenía la mirada perdida en el balcón, dentro de sus propias pensamientos.

– ¿No estas molesta o si? – Le pregunto en voz baja buscando sus manos. Lucy se volvió ligeramente sobresaltada por el sonido profundo de su voz.

– No – Dijo con voz mas cortada de lo que hubiera querido.

Caspian se acerco a ella y levanto su barbilla con sus dedos, obligándola a mirarla – Lo siento si te ofendí Lucy... No quise hacerte sentir mal.

– La carne es débil – Susurro desviando sus ojos esmeraldas.

– Pero la mente es fuerte... Y el corazón aun más – La contradijo con suavidad. La mirada de la Reina regreso a él sonriendo ligeramente.

– No estoy molesta – Murmuro con más seguridad en su voz.

– ¿Segura?

– Claro, tu eres mi héroe – Sus ojos brillaban y un segundo después se lanzo a los brazos del rey. Caspian rió entre dientes y la abrazo, sin querer dejarla ir, sin querer que se deseara un segundo más de su lado. Beso su cabello sintiendo que Lucy escondía su rostro en su pecho.

– Te quiero – Susurro con absoluta devoción. Lucy se separo de él y beso su mejilla.

– También te quiero – _más de lo que te imaginas_ Suspiro con pesadez. Hundiéndose en el torbellino de sentimientos que había desarrollado. Caspian se distrajo revisando un libro, le dio oportunidad de verlo, su cabello oscuro apenas rozaba sus hombros y caía en capas, al igual que en el tiempo en que se habían conocido, en la Guerra de la Liberación, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver que no tenia barba, sin duda había sido algo estricta con eso. Su nariz era perfilada, sus labios delgados. Pero sin duda, lo que más amaba de él eran sus ojos. Esos ojos marrones eran únicos. La imagen de la madre de Caspian llego a su cabeza, ella había sido una mujer hermosa. Y sin duda, Caspian era muy bien agraciado...

Respiro profundamente. _A ella le gustaba el Rey Caspian X "El Navegante"_

* * *

_"Tomare prestada una casa que tengo_

_No puede haber abeja reina sin trono_

_Podemos ir a España, donde la lluvia cae_

_Y nosotros cantaremos_

_Y no importara que se rían de nosotros_

_Podemos tener diez hijos y darles todo lo que quieran_

_Y con mucho gusto, eso será lo que hicimos con nuestras vidas_

_Te amo desde tus pies hasta tu cara"_

_

* * *

_

– Vamos Caspian... ¡Por favor! – Rogaba Lucy haciendo puchero. Caspian gimió frustrado desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro.

– Pero tú y Danna pueden ir... No necesitas de mi compañía – Intento aplacarla.

– Si, si la necesito. Khazi la va a acompañar, y no quiero interrumpirles el momento – La voz de Lucy era maliciosa, y por un momento, sintió que al Pevensie que tenia en frente de él, era Edmund y no su amada Lucy. Caspian frunció los labios, ese era un buen argumento. – Por favor – Y pestañeo repetidamente. El corazón del telmarino se derritió al instante, ¿Había algo que esa mujer no le hiciera hacer?

– Esta bien, iré – Suspiro resignado, Lucy le regalo su sonrisa preferida.

– ¡Eres el mejor! – Exclamo mientras salía de la habitación. Cinco minutos después estaban en los establos esperando por Khazi y Danna.

– ¿Estas segura que puedes montar? – Pregunto Caspian mirando con indecisión el caballo.

– Si, pero no sola. La matrona me explico que podía montar por un mes mas y ya – Explico amablemente la Reina. Khazi y Danna llegaron tomados de las manos. Lucy alzo una ceja hacia su amiga, Danna se sonrojo y le guiño un ojo. Lucy rió entre dientes. Caspian la tomo por la cintura y la subió al caballo y luego él mismo se sentó delante de ella.

– Vamos – Llamo Khazi emprendiendo el camino hacia el mercado.

El mercado local estaba medianamente lleno de los asistentes al festival. Los ojos de las damas iban de una lado a otro, señalando las telas que les gustaban y a los hermosos vestidos. Khazi y Caspian conversaban entre si, observando los pro y los contras de las espadas de los comerciantes.

– Ven Caspian – Dijo Lucy antes de arrastrarlo hasta un comerciante de telas. Antes de que pudiera protestar Lucy había puesto sobre su pecho una tela azul oscuro. – Si, sabía que te quedaría bien.

Caspian asintió lentamente, en realidad sin la menor idea de que responderle – Confiare en tu juicio Lu.

La Reina rió entre dientes mientras le pagaba a la señora con las respectivas monedas. – Gracias.

– Fue un placer Majestades – Dijo con sinceridad. Ambos sonrieron y salieron del lugar.

Lucy sonreía radiantemente y seguía llevando a Caspian a través de los pasillos, a su propio paso.

– Vengo en un momento – Se disculpo él y la dejo en otro de los puestos. Lucy lo siguió con la mirada, pero un minuto después se había perdido en el mar de gente del lugar. Se encogió de hombros concentrándose en las piezas que tenia en frente de ella. – Cierra los ojos – Susurro Caspian cuando regreso, Lucy se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Caspian en su oreja. Pero obedeció, Caspian se situó en frente de ella y tomo su mano. Con delicadeza cerro la pulsera en su muñeca. – Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lucy los abrió al instante, demasiado intrigada por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La pulsera era de plata pura, sencilla constaba de la pulsera y un solo dije, que constaba de un "LP" con caligrafía delicada y precisa. – Es... Es hermosa.

Caspian se encogió de hombros mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

– Gracias.

– No hay de que – Lucy beso su mejilla, escucho un pequeño tosido a su lado. Se separo de él sintiendo que hasta sus orejas se teñían de rojo.

– ¿Majestades? – Pregunto una voz masculina dudosa.

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz – ¿Si? – Dijeron a la vez, causando sus propias risas.

El hombre era bajo y las canas ya hacían aparición en su cabello, dejando claro su avanzada edad, suspiro nervioso. Sin decir algo, les tendió varios papeles. Caspian se estiro y los tomo, y los examino junto con Lucy.

Eran varios dibujos. Lucy sonreía mientras arrastraba a Caspian por el pasillo del mercado. Lucy se ponía de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Caspian. El telmarino le ponía la pulsera en su muñeca. Y el ultimo, ambos estaban abrazados. Se veían tan... reales. Dejaba entrever su forma de ser, la alegría de Lucy, casi podía oír de nuevo sus risas. El amor que él le profesaba en silencio, los sonrojos de ella.

Los ojos de Lucy estaban vidriosos.

– Lucy ¿Que pasa? – Casi chillo, asustado por su reacción. Lucy respiro profundamente, tragando sus lágrimas.

– Es que son hermosos – Dijo mientras observaba con mas cuidado los dibujos. Caspian soltó el aire aliviado, al parecer los cambios de humor en el embarazo de Lucy ya estaban haciendo su presencia. – Son preciosos – Dijo mas calmada hacia el hombre. Él asintió levemente sonrojado.

– En realidad lo son – Secundo el telmarino – Se inclino hacia el dibujante y le entrego una bolsa de monedas – Sin duda, tiene un talento ejemplar.

– Gracias Majestades. Muchas gracias – Lucy le sonrió amablemente, y suspiro cansada.

– ¿Quieres volver? – Pregunto mientras iban hacia los caballos.

– Si – Murmuro ella bostezando. Caspian rió entre dientes y beso su frente.

– Entonces vamos – Caminaron a paso lento hasta los caballos. Khazi y Danna ya estaban allí.

– ¡Ya los íbamos a buscar! – Murmuro Danna mientras se montaba en su caballo con una sonrisa.

– Nos distrajimos un poco – Admitió Lucy mientras guardaba con cuidado los dibujos. Al ser cuatro, ella había tomado dos y Cas dos. Ella había elegido el de la pulsera y en el que estaban abrazados.

– Ya vemos – Respondió Khazi. Caspian lo fulmino con la mirada mientras subía las cosas al caballo. Ayudo a Lucy a subir y luego subió él.

– Vamos – Dijo mientras empezaban el galope para regresar al Castillo de Anvard.

Esa misma noche Caspian estaba en su cama observando sus dibujos. Uno en donde Lucy lo arrastraba y el otro donde ella besaba su mejilla. Le sonrió a los dibujos, sin duda eran obras de arte. Con una sonrisa se dejo caer en un pacifico sueño.

En otra habitación Lucy dio una ultima mirada a los dibujos, suspirando se dio cuenta de su clara realidad.

Ella estaba enamorada de Caspian X.

* * *

_"Si es amor_

_Y decidimos que es para siempre_

_Nadie podrá hacerlo mejor_

_Si es amor_

_Y somos dos pájaros, de una misma pluma_

_Entonces, el resto no significa nada_

_Y si soy adicto a amarte_

_Y tú adicta a mi amor_

_Podremos ser dos pájaros de una misma pluma_

_Que vuelen juntos_

_Amor, amor_

_Algo que nos mantendrá juntos_

_Amor, amor_

_Eso es suficiente para mi"_

* * *

**_Buenaas :D Feliz inicio de semanaaa :3 Llegue con otro capitulooo... Mis niñas, ya en el proximo capt se acaba el viaje, y volveran a Narnia D: Pero bueno, todo lo que se va vuelve a su lugar no?_**

**_Si les gusto, si vieron algun error, no duden en dejar uunnn_**

**_REVIEEEW!_**


	8. Stand In The Rain

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian –_**

**Capitulo VII - Stand In The Rain**

* * *

_"Ella nunca se detendrá_

_Ella no sabe por que,_

_Pero cuando esta sola_

_Siente que todo se viene abajo..."_

**

* * *

**

– ¡Oh Lucy! No tienes idea de como te extrañare – Murmuro Danna abrazando a Lucy. El festival había acabado ya, y era hora de que los Reyes de Narnia regresaran a su hogar.

– Prométeme que iras a Narnia pronto – Dijo ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Danna dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, desatando con eso las hormonas alteradas de Lucy.

– Te lo prometo Lu – Le respondió la archerlander mientras se separaban.

– ¡Vamos Lucy! No quiero que lleguemos al anochecer – Llamo Caspian un poco mas adelante, estaba junto a Khazi despidiéndose de uno de sus verdaderos amigos.

– Fue un placer que vinieran

– El placer fue nuestro – Respondió el telmarino sonriéndole a su amigo antes de compartir un abrazo fraternal. Escucho los pasos de Lucy acercándose a él. Se detuvo enfrente de Khazi y le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

– Me alegra haberlos conocido – Murmuro con sinceridad.

– A mi también Reina Lucy "La Valiente" – Dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y le dedicaba una reverencia. Lucy rió entre dientes mientras negaba ligeramente con su cabeza. Sin duda el aire de bromas y felicidad que tenía aquel rey jamás desaparecería

Caspian se acerco a Danna y la abrazo ligeramente, no eran amigos muy cercanos. Pero sabía que ella había hecho mucho por él y por Lucy en esas semanas. Y en realidad estaba agradecido con ella.

– En verdad deseo verte pronto en Narnia.

Danna sonrió – Lo haré pronto – Prometió – Suerte con Lucy – Susurro en su oído mientras se alejaba de él sonriendo maliciosamente. El telmarino sintió la sangre subirse hasta sus orejas mientras retrocedía un par de pasos hasta situarse junto a Lucy. Danna le guiño un ojo antes de acercarse a Khazi. Sin duda esa mujer sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

– Adiós – Dijeron los Reyes narnianos a la vez, mientras Caspian ayudaba a Lucy a subir al carruaje. Caspian se recostó de la pared del carruaje mientras Lucy recostaba su cabeza del pecho de Caspian, subía y bajaba regularmente, como si la meciera, incrementando así el sueño que tenia. No pudo evitar proferir un profundo bostezo. Apenas había dormido en la última noche.

– ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunto Caspian con el ceño fruncido mientras el carruaje empezaba a andar. Lucy asintió una vez torpemente – Despertamos hace tres horas – Dijo algo contrariado.

Lucy negó esta vez – No Cas, tu despertaste hace tres horas. No he dormido nada desde la medianoche.

El ceño de Caspian se frunció aun más – ¿Por que? – Se suponía que de ellos dos, la que más debía descansar era ella. No él.

La Reina se encogió de hombros – La verdad, no lo se... Tan solo, no pude dormir – Murmuro con un suspiro.

Caspian paso sus dedos por el cabello ondulado de ella, intentando relajarla – Duerme Mi Reina – Dijo en un susurro suave. Lucy obedeció y cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en un nuevo sueño. Un sueño intranquilo...

* * *

_"Ella no se girara_

_Las sombras son grandes,_

_Y ella teme_

_Si cae esa primera lagrima_

_Las demás no se detendrán..."_

* * *

Lucy despertó lentamente, sentía su cuerpo exhausto y engarrotado, como si no hubiera dormido en horas. Resoplo con molestia, ¿En realidad era mucho pedir un sueño tranquilo? Al parecer si lo era, se respondió a si misma. Coloco las manos sobre las de Caspian, acariciándolas lentamente detallando cada lugar de ellas. Eran ásperas, pero a la vez, agradables al tacto, continúo acariciándolas centrándose en cada detalle de ellas. Sintió el frió metal del anillo de la monarquía. Se distrajo analizando cada línea y marca de él. Era ostentoso, como muchas de las cosas telmarinas, admitió en su mente. Pero sin duda, en Caspian se veía diferente, podían creer que estaba loca, pero eso era lo que le inspiraba. Caspian era la combinación perfecta entre dos pueblos unidos, entre dos lados totalmente opuestos y a la vez tan parecidos. Él era el Rey que ellos siempre habían deseado y necesitado. Desvió su mirada a la ventana, la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia. Suspiro, sin duda, ya estaban en Narnia y de seguro muy cerca de Cair Paravel. Moría de ganas por regresar a su cama, a su habitación, a su castillo, a su _hogar_. La había pasado genial en Archerland, aquello no lo podía negar, pero extrañaba su hogar, y deseaba fervientemente regresar a él.

Caspian sonrió en sueños al sentir las suaves caricias de Lucy en sus dedos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, siendo su primera imagen a una Lucy concentrada en sus manos. Rió entre dientes. La Reina levanto su cabeza al instante.

– ¿Te diviertes? – Pregunto con tono divertido mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lucy se encogió de hombros – Un poco.

Caspian volvió a reír entre dientes. Lucy le saco la lengua infantilmente antes de unirse a sus risas.

– Ya estamos llegando – Murmuro él mientras dejaba que su vista se fijara en la noche oscura. Lucy se irguió para observar, a distancia se veía el Castillo de Cair Paravel alumbrado por las interminables velas. Suspiro.

– Hogar dulce hogar.

– Hogar dulce hogar – Repitió él, pero esta vez, dejando caer su mirada en la cara de Lucy. Su hogar siempre seria en donde estuviera ella. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la suave luz de la luna. Acentuaba su palidez, y a la vez sus ojos verdes. Dándole un aspecto único, bajo su mirada hasta su vientre. Con seguridad, había crecido bastante en esas dos semanas. Cada vez era más notable el crecimiento del hijo que crecía dentro de ella. Un hijo de su propio hermano. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, desterrando esos pensamientos de su mente. Por su bien, por el de ella y por el de su propio hijo era mejor que borrara aquello de su mente, que lo sacara de allí por siempre. Eso ya era un hecho, un suceso que no cambiaria. Algo que ya debía de tener aceptado... En su mente era así, lo había aceptado, pero era extraño, aun lo veía como tal. Pero lo había aceptado tal como era... Y aun así, no había podido evitar enamorarse de la mujer que estaba junto a él.

– Llegamos – Dijo la voz de Gahlea desde el suelo. Caspian resoplo y bajo, ayudando a Lucy a bajar también.

– ¿No descansaste cierto? – Pregunto mirándola con preocupación. La conocía demasiado, y además las ojeras que se estaban formando debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba que necesitaba para asegurar sus dudas.

Lucy cerro sus ojos y negó con su cabeza – No – Dijo en voz baja y con simpleza. Bastante cansada como para pronunciar mas palabras de la cuenta.

Caspian asintió, sin querer hacer que gastara las ultimas energías que le quedaban, se inclino y beso su frente con cariño – Anda, ve a dormir. Y no salgas de la cama hasta que estés descansada – Lucy rió con lentitud mientras asentía se dirigió hasta el castillo. Caspian la siguió con su mirada hasta que se perdió en el interior.

Anduvo por los pasillos de Cair Paravel en silencio, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sus parpados se le hacían más y más pesados en cada momento. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con lentitud, fijando su mirada solo en la cama que yacía en el centro.

Su ceño se frunció al ver el aspecto de la cama, estaba totalmente desordenada, y podía jurar que la había dejado hecha antes de partir. Se despertó al instante, sus instintos defensivos se encendieron al instante.

_Click_

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la hizo girarse al momento.

– Me alegra verte de nuevo querida Lucy – Murmuro una voz que ella conocía. Una voz que le daría un trabajo duro sacar de su cabeza. Su cuerpo se tenso al instante y retrocedió, alejándose lo que más podía de ese hombre. Junto a la puerta, situado totalmente estaba una figura en la oscuridad, una figura que habría reconocido hasta en la peor de sus pesadillas.

– Tarkaan Enrileo – Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Sabía perfectamente que era él. El mismo hombre que había intentado violarla apenas hacia dos semanas – ¿Que hace a.C.?

– Arreglando algunas cuentas – Respondió con voz seca mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada peligrosa.

– Si valora su vida, lo mejor será que se vaya ahora – Lo desafió ella, sin dejar mostrarse débil ante aquello. Posiblemente ese era el peor error que podía cometer

El carlomeno bufo al instante – ¿Mi vida? Yo ya no tengo una vida, hermosa – Dijo con tono lujurioso y perverso – Mi vida esta arruinada. Y fue por TU culpa.

La respiración de Lucy se agito al instante. Eso era lo que hacia ahí, vengándose. Vengándose de ella.

– Solo conseguirás que te asesinen – Intento persuadirlo.

– ¿Y? Para cuando vengan ya estarás muerta y será tarde – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y colocaba el seguro, Lucy retrocedió mas hacia la pared alejándose lo mas que podía de aquel ser.

– Gritare y gritare hasta mi último respiro. Gritare hasta que me sangren la garganta. Pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás te saldrás con la tuya – La voz de Lucy sonaba ahora mas firme y seca. Intentando en su fuero interno intimidarlo de alguna manera. Los ojos verdes del Tarkaan se clavaron en los suyos, mirándola con malicia y suciedad.

– Si quieres hazlo, no me interesa. Te lo repito, no me queda nada en esta vida.

– No tiene porque ser así – Su voz se cortó a la mitad de la frase, incapaz de mantener más esa actitud fuerte.

– Por supuesto que tiene que ser así –

– Claro que no... Vete, vete antes de que te asesinen por una tontería.

El Tarkaan se quedo en silencio, como si pensara la respuesta – No será ninguna tontería. Créeme que tu muerte no significara ninguna tontería.

Lucy se tenso ante la frase. ¿La iba a asesinar? Estaban encerrados, ¿Quien podría enterarse de aquello? Estaba perdida, lo sabía. Abrazo su vientre con sus brazos, como si así, lograría salvar a su bebe de su cruel destino.

– No tiene porque ser así – Repitió, intentando taladrar la mente del hombre con esa frase

– Claro que si. Lograre dos cosas con hacer simplemente una... La primera, la trágica muerte de la Reina de Antaño Lucy "La Valiente" – Escupió el nombre con amargura. Lucy se estremeció ante el tono de su voz – Y luego, la depresión en la que se vera sumido el amado Rey Caspian X

– Él acabara contigo – Dijo ella con seguridad. Una seguridad que no supo de donde salio. Pero era capaz de dar su vida por ella.

– No lo creo, después de ti, sigue él...– Respondió con voz oscura. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, una cosa era su muerte, su propia muerte, era su vida. ¿Pero arriesgar la vida de otro por su descuido? ¿Además la de Caspian? Sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos dentro de ella.

* * *

_"Ella no hará ningún sonido_

_Esta sola en esta pelea con ella misma_

_Los susurros la aterran_

_Si se levanta_

_Sabrá que caerá..."_

* * *

– No... No – Suplico – Él no tiene nada que ver, no lo involucres

– ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo? – Dijo mientras tocaba con suavidad la empuñadura de su daga – Casi toda la culpa fue de él... De tu querido Rey, y él también tiene que pagar.

Lucy se estremeció. Lo venia ver, demasiado cerca. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. ¿Moriría así? ¿Sin poder haber hecho nada para salvar a su hijo? ¿Sin poder haber hecho nada para salvar al hombre que amaba? Sintió su corazón desfallecer una vez mas.

– No es necesario – Susurro en voz baja mientras veía que Enrileo se acercaba a ella, su daga estaba desenvainada y brillaba en la negrura de la oscuridad.

– Si lo es... No tienes idea de cuanto – Lucy trago saliva con dificultad. No, ella no podía dejarse morir de esa manera. No podía arrebatarla la vida a su bebe de esa manera. No, no podía. No podía fallarle a Aslan, no podía fallarle a Caspian. No, no podía. Ella había pasado por tantas cosas ya, ella tenía que poder con eso... Ella _necesitaba_ sobrevivir. Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina, allí estaban su cordial y su daga. Si era lo suficiente rápida podría alcanzar la daga. Respiro profundamente, tratando de no delatarse ante el carlomeno.

Enrileo dio un par de pasos más. Y ella supo que era el momento indicado... Se desvió de su camino y tomo la daga entre su mano. Un segundo después, un grito resonó en los pasillos de Cair Paravel...

* * *

_"Quiere ser encontrada_

_El único camino para salir_

_Es ir a través_

_A través de todo lo que huye_

_Quiere rendirse,_

_Quiere rendirse y mentir..."_

* * *

Caspian caminaba en silencio por los pasillos. Había terminado de instalarse y ahora iba rumbo a su habitación.

Una extraña sensación revolvía su estomago e invadía hasta la ultima de sus entrañas. ¿Por que se sentía así? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Algo malo quizás? El primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue Lucy... Pero ella estaba en su habitación durmiendo ¿Tenia que estar bien no? Se pregunto a si mismo, pero la duda en su interior era alarmante.

_Sálvala... Ayúdala _Un susurro profundo invadió sus oídos. Se giro al instante buscando el dueño de la voz. _Sálvala... Ayúdala, _repitió la celestial voz...

Un segundo después, escucho un grito desgarrador, un grito capaz de cortar el aire del castillo como una cuchilla de un filo asombroso... Al instante, salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Lucy. Ese grito había sido ella, conocía perfectamente su voz. Era ella...

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Toco con fuerza la puerta.

– ¡LUCY! – Exclamo mientras llevaba su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta. Intento abrirlo pero lo único que oyó fue

_Troc troc_

La urgencia y la preocupación llenaron al instante su ser, toco la puerta con más fuerza – ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Silencio

Intento abrirla de nuevo – Abre la maldita puerta – Suplico mientras intentaba abrirla – Maldición Lucy, ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! – Su ser se estaba desesperando... ¿Que estaba pasando?

A sus oídos llegaron el sonido del revolver de cosas y luego una maldición. Pero venia de una voz masculina.

No estaba sola.

Demasiado preocupado saco fuerzas hasta desde su último músculo. Embistió la puerta de un golpe. Rompió las bisagras por el impacto. La habitación estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna. Pero aquello no le importo ni le preocupo. Lo único en lo que centro su atención fue en Lucy, y en el hombre que estaba con ella.

Ambos se giraron ante el estruendo que había provocado. Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes oscuros del traidor.

– Enrileo... – Dijo entre dientes. ¿Que hacia él ahí? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por que estaba con ella?

– Veo que Lucy ha arruinado nuestro encuentro – Los ojos del carlomeno fulminaron con la mirada a Lucy. Ella no prestaba atención a casi nada, su mano sostenía su brazo con fervor. Un líquido viscoso caía por él. Sangre. Hasta la ultima terminación de Caspian cobro vida ante la ira que le embargaba.

– Sabía que debía haberte asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad... Y esta vez no la desperdiciare – Murmuro con ira reprimida. Con la última palabra desenvaino a Rhindon con audacia y se lanzo hacia él.

Enrileo respondió al instante desenvainando su cimitarra. La levanto al momento evitando el golpe de Caspian. La furia llenaba al telmarino, no lo iba a dejar con vida, no volvería a poner la vida en peligro. Blandeo su espada de derecha a izquierda yendo directo a su pecho, Enrileo salto hacia atrás, permitiendo que la espada solo rozara su camisa. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con ello, a cualquier precio. Esta vez ataco, llevando su cimitarra a la pierna de Caspian, los reflejos del telmarino no actuaron con suficiente rapidez. El filo cortó su carne, mordió sus labios evitando el grito que luchaba por salir de sus labios.

Una sonrisa de malicia de formo en el rostro del carlomeno, volvió a mover su cimitarra, directo hacia el pecho del rey. Caspian actuó con rapidez y levanto a Rhindon evitando el ataque, usando su fuerza, empujo la espada hacia delante acercándola hacia la garganta del otro. Enrileo trago saliva con dificultad, pero agacho su cabeza saliendo del ataque. Caspian resoplo mas molesto aun, si eso era posible.

Su mirada se desvió un segundo hacia Lucy, su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de dolor... Ese segundo le costo caro. Enrileo levanto la empuñadura de su cimitarra y golpeo la mandíbula de Caspian y luego golpeo su estomago.

El telmarino sintió como el aire salía por completo de sus pulmones. Con menos fuerza empuño su espada y la levanto de nuevo. El carlomeno uso su espada curvada y enredo la de Caspian, tirándola lejos. Caspian busco con urgencia la daga de su cinturón. Pero era tarde...

Sin esperar un segundo, el carlomeno impulso su espada hacia delante, clavándola por completo en el estomago del Rey.

Caspian sintió la espada atravesándole por completo y luego ser sacado de él de un golpe. Un grito retumbo en sus oídos y desgarro su garganta. Su propio grito. El agudo dolor le invadió de una manera que creía imposible. Cayo en el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Enrileo se acerco a él mientras apuntaba su espada ensangrentada hacia su corazón.

– No eres nadie. Y morirás como nadie – Dijo mientras llevaba su espada hacia atrás, dispuesta a dar un ultimo ataque, directo a su corazón. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que el insoportable dolor recorriera su cuerpo. Esperando que su ultima respiración se diera, que pasara el ultimo latido de su corazón. Llevándose su vida, junto con sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Espero que la muerte le encontrara.

Pero nunca llego.

En lugar de aquello escucho que un grito salía de la garganta del carlomeno, su cimitarra cayo a un lado y luego el cuerpo se balanceo hacia delante. Con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia, Caspian se hizo a un lado, quitándose del camino.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucy, que lo miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su vista se nublo y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Mientras era sumido en la oscuridad, el último sonido que escucho fue la voz aterrada de Lucy.

– ¡CASPIAN!

* * *

_"Levántate en la lluvia_

_Detente en la razón_

_Levántate cuando todo haya caído_

_Levántate con el dolor_

_No te ahogaras_

_Y tal vez un día,_

_Lo que se ha perdido_

_Pueda ser encontrado_

_Levantate en la__ lluvia__"_

**Stand In The Rain - Superchick**


	9. Inseparable

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian –_**

**Capitulo IX - Inseparable.**

**

* * *

**

_"Te lo daré todo_

_Nunca te dejare caer_

_Porque tú sabes, que somos inseparables_

_Te lo daré todo_

_Solo para demostrarte que estoy enamorado_

_Porque tu sabes, que somos inseparables..."_

**

* * *

**

Las lágrimas caían sin control de aquel rostro joven. Lo miraba allí en el piso, inconsciente, tratando de aferrarse a la vida. El dolor la cruzo sin vehemencia. Los recuerdos de los segundos anteriores la golpearon con demasiada fuerza. Había visto con claridad como Enrileo lo había apuñalado, el recuerdo del grito de Caspian fue tan real, que creyó que lo oía de nuevo. Había sido tan agonizante... El agua caía de sus ojos sin parar, caía sin consuelo alguno...

Se dejo caer a su lado abrazándolo hacia ella – Caspian... Caspian despierta... Por favor – Rogaba mientras lo veía con sus ojos repletos de lagrimas. Se levanto en un segundo, buscando su cordial, tenia que salvarlo, él tenia que vivir, no la podía dejar... No, no podía. Ella no podría soportarlo. Desenrosco la tapa de cristal y entreabrió sus pálidos labios. – Por favor Aslan... Que funcione – Oro mientras dejaba caer una gota del preciado liquido rojo.

El cuerpo de Caspian se estremeció ligeramente en sus brazos, y su respiración iba consiguiendo regularidad. Lucy soltó un sollozo tembloroso, mientras lo abrazaba hacia él. La puerta dañada se abrió, dejando entrar a Gahlea, un centauro y dos guardias telmarinos.

– ¿¡Que paso! – Casi grito Gahlea mientras veía el cuarto, Lucy tenía un brazo lleno de sangre, Caspian estaba en sus brazos inconsciente y cerca de ambos estaba un cadáver y una cimitarra ensangrentada. La vista era en realidad, repugnante y trágica.

– Yo... Él... – Balbuceo Lucy mientras más lágrimas caía de sus ojos. Uno de los guardias se acerco a ella e intento ayudarla a levantarse, pero la Reina se negó.

– ¡No! Yo esto bien... Caspian, lo hirió... Necesita ayuda – Consiguió decir, el guardia asintió y el centauro se arrodillo, tomando a Caspian en sus brazos.

– ¡Lucy, mira tu brazo! – Exclamo Gahlea mirando la sangre que corría por todo su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos. Lucy frunció el ceño y levanto su brazo, acto reflejo, sintió un agudo dolor en él. Gimió por lo bajo mientras lo regresaba a la posición inicial.

– Estoy bien – Intento asegurarle, mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

– No Lu, vamos con el curandero. Debes vendarte ese brazo – La voz de Gahlea era firme, y no aceptaría ninguna negativa por respuesta. Lucy siguió con la mirada a Caspian, se moría por ir con él, porque le aseguraran que estaba bien, que despertaría sano y salvo... Gahlea se froto contra su pierna, con ansiosa preocupación. La Reina dio un suspiro frustrado y asintió, mientras iba en busca del curandero.

* * *

Su mente estaba en blanco. Los recuerdos eran nebulosos y muy superficiales. No lograba que su mente se dedicara a una sola cosa, solo sentía el lento latido de su corazón dentro de él. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero sentía que sus parpados pesaban demasiado para él. Agudizo su oído, tratando de buscar algún sonido que lo orientara que lo regresara a la normalidad. Escucho su propia respiración, y cerca de él otra, aunque mas débil, la oyó con total claridad. Era irregular llena de temblores y suspiros. Su corazón se estremeció al sentir el dolor proveniente de ese ser... Se concentro en abrir sus ojos, tenia que hacerlo. Debía saber quien era aquella alma desolada.

Sus parpados se levantaron con más facilidad, su vista estaba nublada, apenas divisaba las formas de su habitación, si es que era la suya. Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de adaptarse, su vista se enfoco, y pudo observar con total claridad.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por los rayos del sol que lograban colarse a través de las ventanas. Distinguió la figura de Lucy al instante, su rostro descansaba en el borde de su cama mientras sus manos apretaban la suya fervientemente.

Los recuerdos golpearon su mente al instante. Lucy con Enrileo, la batalla, la herida, se estremeció ante el recuerdo del dolor de la cimitarra atravesando su abdomen. Su mano viajo hasta éste, estaba vendado totalmente, cerro sus ojos de nuevo dejándose caer en la almohada. Había estado tan cerca... Tan cerca de dejar que le pasara algo a ella, tan cerca de morir. Tan cerca de separarse de su lado para siempre...

Un sonoro suspiro salio de sus labios. La cabeza de Lucy se levanto al instante. Caspian se tenso al verla, estaba pálida, totalmente demacrada. Sus parpados estaban hinchados y sus ojos rojos. Grandes ojeras se extendian debajo de sus ojos verdes. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron y se llenaron de brillo al instante.

– ¡Caspian! – Exclamo mientras lo abrazaba, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de dolor. – ¡Lo siento! – Dijo al instante.

– Est... – Caspian se detuvo a media palabra, su voz estaba totalmente ronca, casi irreconocible. Se aclaro su garganta antes de volver a hablar. Su voz sonó mejor – Estoy bien Lucy. ¿Y tú? – Sus ojos brillaron de preocupación.

– Eso creo...– Dijo mientras su vista se desviaba a su brazo, estaba vendado casi hasta el codo. Los ojos de Caspian se abrieron de par en par. Recordó el grito de Lucy con extrema claridad. Y luego su imagen, sosteniendo su brazo mientras la sangre corría por sus delgados dedos. Los dedos del telmarinos se levantaron y acariciaron la venda con suma delicadeza.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto – Dijo en un susurro.

– Perdóname a mi Caspian, esto fue mi culpa desde un principio...

Caspian sonrió con tristeza mientras sus dedos llegaban a la mejilla de Lucy. La Reina se estremeció ante el tacto, cerró sus ojos mientras una lagrima nueva cayo por su rostro. Caspian suspiro mientras la limpiaba con su pulgar.

– Estuvo tan cerca – Dijo ella en voz baja – Demasiado... Creí que te había perdido, cuando vi que te atravesaba, cuando gritaste – Se estremeció ante el recuerdo – Creí que te había perdido Cas, CREI que ibas de mi lado.

Caspian levanto su otra mano, y sostuvo el rostro de Lucy con ambas – Yo también Lu – Admitió en un susurro – Pero tu me salvaste, estoy a.C., vivo, por ti. Solo por ti – Lucy apretó sus labios mientras lo abrazaba, mas delicadamente, escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba vivo, que no se iría de su lado.

– No me imagino una vida sin ti – Susurro lentamente. Caspian suspiro sobre su cabello mientras la abrazaba más.

– Yo tampoco Lu, no me la imagino y tampoco quiero una vida en la que tu no estés – Admitió mientras se dejaba llenar por el olor a manzanas de su cabello. – Siempre te protegeré, así deba dar mi vida para ello – Le prometió.

– Te quiero – Susurro Lucy contra su pecho. Y se dio cuenta de cuanto significado implicaba aquella frase.

– También te quiero Lucy. Mas de lo que imaginas – Respondió con adoración. Sabiendo que esas eran las únicas palabras capaces de expresar lo que llenaba su corazón cada vez que la veía... Un rato después, Lucy se salio de los brazos de Caspian y con mas energía, deslizo las cortinas, dejando que los rayos del astro rey se colaran hasta la habitación. Caspian entrecerró sus ojos mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz.

**_– _**¿Ya es de día? – Pregunto él.

– ¿De día? – Lucy lo miro desconcertada, un segundo después sus cejas se alzaron entendiendo la idea – Cas... Han pasado ya tres días.

– ¿Tres días? – Su voz subió una octava. Lucy asintió mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte del cielo azul. – ¿Por que estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo?

Lucy se encogió de hombros – En realidad, no lo se. Con el cordial tus heridas sanaron al instante. El curandero dijo que tal vez fue un _shock._

_– _¿Un _shock? _– Eso si que lo confundía.

– Me explico que la herida, mas el cansancio del viaje mas grandes sorpresas, fueron posiblemente lo que lo causaron. Necesitabas descansar.

– Tú no has descansado – Murmuro con reproche.

Lucy desvió su mirada, mientras se dejaba ver en su rostro una mueca de culpa – Tenia miedo de que no despertaras... De que mientras no estuviera contigo, algo malo pudiera pasarte – Admitió en voz baja. Caspian quito la sabana de encima de él y se levanto, situándose detrás de Lucy, la rodeo con sus largos brazos, dejando sus manos en la parte más hinchada de su vientre.

– No debiste Lucy... Yo no me iré a ningún lado. Además, si me pasara algo, tu debes continuar, hay alguien mas que depende de ti – Dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba su vientre con sus manos. Lucy suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Caspian, puso sus manos sobre las de Caspian.

– Lo se – Respondió en voz baja, dejando que sus oídos se llenaran solo con los sonidos del exterior y los de sus propias respiraciones...

* * *

_"Toma mi mano esta noche_

_Podemos correr lejos_

_Podemos cambiar al mundo a como queramos_

_Podemos pasar horas observando las estrellas_

_Ellas brillan para nosotros..."_

* * *

_3 Meses Después_

Caspian caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Cair Paravel, tarareaba una simple melodía, añadiéndole un toque de tranquilidad al momento agradable. Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Recordando lo rápido que habían pasado los últimos tres meses, a su parecer, había pasado con demasiada velocidad. La imagen de Lucy fue a su mente al instante, sonrió al pensar en ella... El embarazo la había afectado más en los últimos meses. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado ligeramente al igual que sus senos. Sacudió su cabeza, sin duda, cada día su cuerpo dejaba atrás a una Lucy joven, dejándole al lugar a una Lucy mayor, una Lucy que en muy poco tiempo seria madre. Rió entre dientes al recordar el último altercado con ella.

**_Flash back_**

_– Vamos Lucy, ¡Llevas ahí todo el día! Sal un rato – Rogó Caspian detrás de la puerta._

_– ¡No quiero ir a ningún lado! – Exclamo Lucy desde adentro._

_– ¿Estas bien Lu?_

_– ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – El tono de Lucy sonaba bastante ofendido – ¿Por que no lo estaría?_

_– Eso te pregunto a ti Lu... Suenas... – Dudo un segundo – Extraña._

_– ¿Como que extraña? – La voz de Lucy subió su tono desde adentro, se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió de un golpe – ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!_

_Caspian alzo las manos en señal de paz – ¡Lo siento! – Se apresuro a decir antes de molestarla mas – ¿Segura que estoy bien?_

_– ¡Si estoy perfectamente! ¡Como una vaca! – Grito mientras entraba a la habitación, Caspian la siguió con paso inseguro. Sabía que no era el primer ataque de cambios de humor, pero estaba un poco alterada esa vez._

_– ¿De que hablas Lucy?_

_– ¡Mírame! – Exclamo mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire. Caspian frunció el ceño, ella estaba bien ¿Acaso se estaría creando un complejo de obesa? ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿En realidad que quería esperar de aquello?_

_– Lucy, estas hermosa, no estas obesa..._

_– ¡No me mientas Caspian! No soy tonta, se perfectamente que si lo estoy._

_– Lu... Créeme, estas bien. Solo estas embarazada..._

_La expresión de Lucy cambio al instante, siendo reemplazada por una de culpa y tristeza – ¡Es cierto! ¿Como pude decir semejantes cosas? ¡Soy una mala madre! No lo puedo creer... – Casi sollozo ante la frase. A Caspian le tomo varios segundos captar el repentino cambio de humor._

_– No... No Lu. Tú no eres una mala madre. Al contrario, serás una gran madre – Intento consolarla._

_– ¡No, seré una mala madre! Mira todo lo que dije – Caspian paso una mano por su rostro, respiro profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud, paciencia se repitió en su interior. No era su culpa... Al menos no completamente._

_– Lucy no pienses eso... Tú no serás un ma... –_

_La Reina__lo interrumpió – ¡Claro que si! ¡Y además seré una vaca!_

_– Lucy no..._

_– ¡Nada Caspian! ¡Salte de mi habitación! Déjame sola – Caspian abrió mas sus ojos tratando de averiguar si había dicho o hecho algo mal... No, nada._

_– Pero Luc…_

_– ¡Vete Caspian! – Exclamo mientras lo empujaba, lo dejo fuera de los límites de su habitación y le cerró las puertas en las narices. Caspian pasó una mano por su cabello mientras resoplaba frustrado. Pego su espalda a la pared, y se dejo caer hasta el piso. Sabia la rutina, Lucy se molestaba por algo, él trataba de ayudarla, ella empeoraba, lo sacaba de su habitación. Y luego, ella lo buscaría disculpándose por todo lo que había dicho._

_Media hora después eso fue exactamente lo que paso. Lucy abrió la puerta temblorosamente, Caspian se puso de pie antes de que a Lucy se le ocurriera agacharse a su lado. Los ojos de Lucy estaban brillosos, por las lágrimas que había derramado._

_– Caspian ¡Perdóname! No quise... Yo... ¡Discúlpame! – Rogó_

_El telmarino le sonrió cariñosamente – No importa Lu... Todo este bien._

_– ¿Seguro?_

_– Por supuesto – Y le dedico una sonrisa_

**_Fin Flash back_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Podemos correr por siempre_

_Y no me cansare_

_Porque estoy contigo_

_Cantare esta canción hasta el final_

_Nosotros haremos todas esas cosas..."_

* * *

Llego a los jardines con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sentada contra un árbol en el suelo, Lucy estaba leyendo un libro, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde, pasaba su mano por su vientre repetidamente. La Reina levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Caspian sonriéndole. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Llego a su lado y se agacho en frente de ella.

– No quiero saber como te sentaste allí – Dijo con tono divertido.

– De todas formas, no te lo iba a decir – Respondió ella con sinceridad, Caspian rió entre dientes. Lleno de aire forestal sus pulmones con una inhalación profunda.

– ¿Disfrutas?

– Bastante la verdad – Respondió mirando sus ojos verdes. Lucy le sonrió.

– Me alegra – Caspian volvió a reír entre dientes. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirándola fijamente – ¿Que? – Pregunto ella curiosa. Caspian ladeo su cabeza y luego rió entre dientes.

– Solo me imaginaba que en pocos días serás madre.

Las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron – No puedo esperar – Dijo ansiosa.

Caspian rió con ganas – Paciencia Reina Lucy... Paciencia.

La Pevensie frunció sus labios, a Caspian le fascinaba burlarse de ella por su impaciencia. Sin más remedio, le saco la lengua mientras fruncía la nariz. Caspian rió de nuevo.

– Ese no es mi fuerte.

– Lo se – Rió de nuevo – Por eso te lo digo – Dijo con malicia. Lucy estrecho sus ojos hacia él.

– Sigues siendo cruel – Respondió divertida.

Caspian sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Le guiño un ojo y Lucy rió.

– Creo que deberíamos entrar – Suspiro mientras intentaba levantarse. Caspian puso los ojos en blanco, ella no debía haberse sentado en el suelo. Faltaban apenas días para que diera a luz. Se levanto con agilidad y le tendió una mano, mientras que la otra se posaba en la parte baja de su espalda. Ayudándola. Su vientre había crecido _bastante. _Por fin, logro entender sus quejas acerca de los dolores.

– Cada vez es mas difícil – Murmuro entre dientes ella.

– Cada vez estas mas cerca – Replico él. Lucy le sonrió radiantemente.

– Lo se – Y paso una mano por su vientre.

– Serás una gran madre – Repitió su frase preferida y se inclino para besar su frente. Como siempre, se alejo de ella a regañadientes. No quería separarse de ella jamás, se concentro en sus ojos verdes, se encontró con la mirada de Lucy viendo con afán sus propios ojos.

– ¿Lucy? – Pregunto distraído mientras continuaba mirando sus ojos color esmeralda.

– ¿Hmm? – Lucy estaba igual o más distraída que Caspian. El aliento de Caspian había embriagado todos sus sentidos, encendiendo hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos viajo hasta el cabello de Caspian y lo revolvió entre sus dedos, disfrutando de la suavidad de éste.

– Yo... Lucy yo... – Intento decir, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Su nariz casi rozaba la de Lucy, la distancia era desquiciante. Tan solo un par de centímetros, solo necesitaba moverse eso y podría disfrutar de esos labios que le robaban el sueño cada noche. Los parpados de Lucy se dejaron caer, y ese movimiento se llevo lo último racional de su cerebro.

Cortó la distancia y probó los labios de Lucy. Sabían deliciosos, exquisitos... Sabían a gloria. Eran suaves, delgados y calidos. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello. _Jamás. _Sus manos viajaron a la cintura femenina, mientras el otro brazo de Lucy iba a su cuello. Su mente no procesaba la información por completo, solo sabia algo. Ella le correspondía, ella le besaba con las mismas ansias. Extasiado, delineo su labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar su beso. Como un reflejo, Lucy abrió su boca, dejando que Caspian se introdujera en ella.

Demasiadas sensaciones la llenaban... Sus temores habían sido despejados, él la había besado. ¡Sentía algo por ella! Su felicidad no caviar dentro de ella. La lengua de Caspian recorrió cada punto de su boca, marcándolos como suyos. Jugo con su lengua, dejándose sentir, dejándose ser amada.

De repente, un agudo dolor cruzo su vientre y se tenso al instante. Caspian lo sintió y temeroso se separo de ella.

– Lucy ¿Estas bien? – Su tono dejo en claro su preocupación.

Lucy estaba pálida y continuaba tensa. Por un momento, Caspian creyó que ni siquiera respiraba.

– ¿Lucy? – Repitió tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Lucy salio del shock. Y lleno sus pulmones de aire, la palidez seguía dentro de ella y fue acompañado por una mueca de miedo.

– Cas... Cas... – Tartamudeo demasiado nerviosa – Voy a tener al bebe.

* * *

_"Aunque el sol se olvide de brillar_

_Estaré allí para abrazarte durante la noche_

_Correremos muy rápido esta noche, volaremos_

_E incluso aunque estemos a miles de millas de distancia_

_Tú seguirás teniendo mi corazón_

_Te prometo que nunca será malo_

_Lo se_

_Somos inseparables"_

**Inseparable - Jonas Brothers.**


	10. When I Look At You

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo X - When I Look At You**

**

* * *

**

_"Todos necesitan una inspiración_

_Todos necesitan un alma_

_Una hermosa melodía cuando la noche este sola..."_

**

* * *

**

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Caspian. Su mente las proceso al instante, tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y la llevo al interior del castillo. La dejo en su cama, mientras corría en busca de la matrona. Regreso con ella y con un par de ayudantes. Un grito salio de los labios de Lucy.

El rostro de Caspian se deformo al escuchar el sonido aterrador. Adelanto un par de pasos hasta ella, pensando con locura que podía hacer para salvarla de aquello. Pero sabía perfectamente que en aquello, él no podía ayudar ni intervenir.

– Lucy... – Dijo en un susurro mientras daba otro paso. Algo peludo se interpuso entre él y ella. Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con Gahlea. Frunció el ceño ante ella – ¿Que haces? Déjame pasar – Replico molesto.

– No... Lucy no querría que las vieras en algo como esto – Su voz sonaba suave, intentando persuadirlo.

– No puedo dejarla Gahlea. Déjame pasar – Ahora su tono era de ruego. Gahlea negó con su cabeza – Por favor.

La gata sintió un nudo en su garganta. Pero tenia que ser fuerte ante aquello – Caspian – Empezó. Las cejas del telmarino se alzaron en sorpresa al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su titulo. Gahlea le estaba hablando como una amiga, no como su súbdita – Créeme por favor. Ella no quiere que la veas en este proceso. Tú no quieres verla así.

Caspian inhalo profundamente, su vista salio de los ojos de la cheetah hacia Lucy, las doncellas la estaban ayudando e iban de un lado a otro – Por favor... – Rogó Gahlea.

Derrotado hasta el fondo, asintió y salio con pasos pesados al pasillo, dejo resbalar su espalda por la pared que estaba enfrente de la habitación de la Reina. Gahlea se recostó a su lado, totalmente quieta, acompañándolo lealmente.

Las horas pasaban con extrema lentitud, los gritos de Lucy se hacían cada vez más seguidos, torturando el alma de Caspian en cada uno. Él no se había imaginado que seria de esa forma, tan lento y agonizante. Si él la estaba pasando mal, ¿Como estaría ella? Se estremeció ante la imagen, dejo caer su cabeza entre sus rodillas. El tiempo se le estaba pasando demasiado lento. Quizás era una burla que le hacia el destino. Un nuevo grito salio de la habitación, apretó sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de sacar el sonido de su mente.

Los minutos le parecían siglos. Siglos aguantando esa horrible espera...

Gahlea se tenso a su lado, su cabeza se volvió hacia ella. La cheetah miraba fijamente la puerta, en su rostro se dibuja con total claridad las ansias que tenia por entrar.

– ¿Que esta pasando? – Dijo con voz demandante.

– Lucy... – Dijo en un susurro. Caspian dirigió su vista a la puerta. Y la historia de Khazi volvió a su mente como el golpe de una daga. _"Su madre murió en el parto" _Se puso de pie al instante, y esta vez Gahlea no lo detuvo. Abrió la puerta con desden, su vista se quedo quieta en Lucy.

Su cabeza estaba tirada en la almohada, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor y lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Un nuevo grito desgarro su garganta. Caspian regreso a la realidad y corrió hasta ella, se arrodillo a su lado y encerró su mano entre las suyas. Lucy tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

– No puedo Cas... No puedo – Dijo con un sollozo. Caspian negó con su cabeza.

– Por supuesto que puedes Lu... Has pasado por mucho. Yo se que tu puedes.

Su grito perforo los oídos del rey. Las doncellas la impulsaban a seguir, a que continuara. Pero en el fondo, ella se sentía derrotada. Era demasiado, nada se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía ahora, pero no era el físico... Sino el de su corazón, se sentía _débil_, incapaz de traer a su hijo al mundo como debía. Se sentía horrible. – Es demasiado para mi –

* * *

_"Porque no hay ninguna garantía_

_De que esta vida es fácil_

_Cuando mi mundo se esta desmoronando,_

_Cuando no hay luz que atraviese la oscuridad_

_Te miro a ti..."_

* * *

Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Caspian. No podía perderla... No podía vivir sin ella. La necesitaba para respirar, para que su corazón latiera, la necesitaba para vivir – No Lucy... Tú si puedes. No puedes dejarme Lu, no puedes... Te amo Lu, no soporto ni un día sin ti. Necesito de ti para vivir. Tienes que poder Lu. Por mi, por tu bebe – Rogó Caspian.

La esperanza y la energía regreso al cuerpo de Lucy. Grito de nuevo, pero eso no le importo, ella sabía que podía, ella debía poder. Caspian estaba en lo cierto, ella tenia que vivir por su bebe, por su nuevo amor. Ella lo lograría.

Con Caspian junto a ella, todo pasó mucho más rápido. Unos minutos después, el dolor se había acabado y el llanto de una nueva vida surco la habitación. Los ojos de Lucy brillaron al ver que la matrona le acercaba al bebe. A _su _bebe, al hijo que ella había tenido en su interior durante nueve meses.

Se sentó y lo tomo en sus brazos.

– Es una niña – Murmuro la matrona antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación junto a las ayudantes, dejándoles el momento privado.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero eran de alegría. El dolor que sintió unos segundos antes quedo borrado de su mente al instante. El tener a su bebe en sus brazos valía eso y mucho mas. Le sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban. La estrecho contra su pecho suavemente. La niña dejo de llorar al sentir el calor de su madre. Lucy la separo observándola con amor. Era igual de pálida que ella, tenía pecas en su pequeña nariz. Pero lo que mas la asombro, fueron sus grandes ojos azules. Sintió un nudo en su garganta al verlos, eran los ojos de su hermano, los zafiros de Peter. Su cabello era rubio, también como el de Peter. Ella era prácticamente su replica en mujer.

– Es hermosa – Dijo Caspian mirándola con ojos impresionados. Lucy lo miro, y todas las palabras que había dicho volvieron a su mente. Lo vio con ojos brillantes con ojos enamorados.

– Te amo Caspian – El telmarino se giro hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, para ser sustituidos por una expresión de amor puro. Sonrió como jamás lo había hecho. Ella lo amaba ¡Ella lo amaba! Grito en su mente.

– También te amo Lucy Pevensie. Como jamás nadie lo ha hecho. Como jamás nadie lograra hacerlo – Se quedo mirando sus ojos verdes, totalmente hipnotizados. Solo un sentimiento se demostraba en ellos, dejándose ver en la más pura forma que tenia. El amor se filtraba entre ellos, entre cada centímetro que separaba sus corazones.

Un gimoteo de la niña los saco de su burbuja. La vista de ambos regreso al pequeño rostro de la bebe.

– ¿Como la llamaras? – Pregunto Caspian mientras pasaba dos dedos por la mejilla de la niña.

Lucy le sonrió como quien esconde un secreto y esta a punto de saberlo – Lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo... –

– ¿Y bien...? – El tono de Caspian dejaba ver su gran curiosidad.

– Gabrielle – Dijo ella con tono suave. Los ojos del telmarino se abrieron como platos. Ella... ¿Ella iba a llamar a su hija como su madre? Parpadeo rápidamente, demasiado sorprendido para emitir algún sonido.

– Tú... ¿Tú la llamaras como tu madre? – Sus ojos marrones se inundaron de lágrimas llenas de adoración, amor e ilusión.

– Si no te molesta... – La voz de la Reina ahora sonaba insegura.

– ¿Que me molesta? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamo demasiado feliz – Es lo mas hermoso que has hecho por mi Lucy. Gracias.

– No tienes que agradecer nada. Tú te mereces eso, y más.

– Gabrielle – Susurro Caspian con adoración hacia la pequeña – La Princesa Gabrielle – Dijo con voz mas clara – ¿Lucy?

– ¿Si? – Pregunto ella con la mirada fija en su hermosa princesa.

– Lucy, déjame entrar a tu vida. Déjame ser alguien más en tu corazón y en el de Gabrielle... Lucy Pevensie, ¿Me permitirías cortejarte y ser el padre de tu hija?

Los ojos de la Reina se dispararon hacia los de Caspian. En su rostro no se veía ni un atisbo de duda, únicamente la seguridad que solo un Rey podía lograr.

– ¿Estas seguro de esto?

– Mas que mi propia vida. Yo quiero ser el único hombre de tu vida Lu. Y también quiero ser el padre de tu hija amor mío.

– Nuestra hija – Le corrigió Lucy. La sonrisa de Caspian se ensancho completamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta los de la nueva Princesa de Narnia.

– Nuestra princesa – Dijo con adoración pura – Te amo Lucy – Murmuro mientras se inclinaba hacia los labios de la Reina.

– Te amo Caspian – Respondió mientras cerraba la distancia que los separaba. Sellando su amor y sus promesas con ese beso. Caspian se separo de ella lentamente, los parpados de Lucy estaban levemente hacia abajo. El cansancio ya estaba pasándole factura. El telmarino le sonrió levemente.

– Tienes que dormir... Ambas deben – Dijo mientras miraba a Gabrielle, quien ya se había dormido en los brazos de su madre. Lucy miro con ojos totalmente enamorados a Caspian y a su niña. Ahora tenía una familia, ahora esa era _su _familia. Acomodo a su bebe junto a ella y se estiro hasta Caspian dándole un breve roce en sus labios. – Duerme mi amor – Susurro, dejando que su amada durmiera placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_"Cuando las olas inundan la costa_

_Y no puedo encontrar mi camino a casa_

_Te miro a ti..."_

* * *

– La consientes demasiado – Murmuro Lucy mirando a Caspian jugando con Gabrielle. La Princesa tenía casi un año de edad, y junto con Lucy era el tesoro más hermoso de la vida del telmarino. Estaba total y completamente enamorado de ambas. Sonrió hacia Lucy, mientras caminaba hacia ella con Gabrielle en sus brazos. La Reina tenia razón, la consentía demasiado.

– No puedo evitarlo – Dijo sonrojado. Lucy rió entre dientes mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– ¡Mama! – Chillo una voz aguda desde los brazos del rey. Una niña de rizos rubios y brillantes ojos azules levanto la vista del pecho de su padre. Estirando sus brazos hacia los de su madre. Esta vez, Caspian rió y se la entrego mientras sonreía.

– Son hermosas – Murmuro con voz soñadora. Lucy le sonrió radiantemente y se acerco, juntando sus labios con los de su prometido Caspian sonrió sobre sus labios, mientras los degustaba con precisión. Un quejido se oyó entre ambos, y riendo se separaron. – Eres impaciente... Me recuerdas a alguien – Dijo con tono divertido.

Sintió los ojos de Lucy fulminándolo con su mirada, para luego reír junto a él – Y tú eres cruel – Caspian rió con más ganas.

Gabrielle los miro a ambos, y soltó unas sonoras risitas, llenando el ambiente de calidez y amor. Se quedo mirando a su padre, ladeo su cabeza y de la nada exclamo – ¡Papa!

Los ojos de sus padres se volvieron hacia ella, mirándola con ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿Que... Que dijiste? – Pregunto Lucy acercándose a su hija.

– ¡Papa! – Repitió Gabrielle, con tono orgulloso de su acción. Caspian no había conseguido salir de su estupor. La única palabra que decía su hija era "mama", pero ahora... Lo había llamado, le había dicho papa, a él. Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes al instante, la cargo en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba.

– Mi princesa – Murmuro contra sus rizos rubios – Te quiero hermosa – No caviar de felicidad dentro de él. Y el día aun no había terminado, aun tenia preparada una última sorpresa. Un último paso... Lucy se acerco a ambos, el telmarino la abrazo con un brazo, la Reina se acurruco en su pecho y paso una mano por la mejilla de su hija.

– Eres especial pequeña – El amor por su hija era algo que no tenia comparación. Ella era su pequeña, su princesa, una parte de ella... Era una parte de su alma, corazón y vida. Ella era su niña.

– Al igual que tu – Agrego Caspian mientras se inclinaba hacia sus labios. Gabrielle refunfuño en sus brazos. Si era celosa con alguien, ese alguien era Caspian. El telmarino se separo de su amada, y beso la nariz pecosa de la Princesa. El corazón de su hija se ablando al instante y sonrió, aumentando sus suaves mejillas.

Caspian se separo de las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida y fue hasta el escritorio. Haciéndose responsable de su trabajo, Lucy se sentó en el suelo junto con Gabrielle. La Princesa se distrajo jugando con los pequeños peluches dentro del estudio de su padre.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno dentro de sus cosas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Caspian termino su trabajo mucho después, Lucy estaba recostada del sillón leyendo y la bebe seguía jugando entre sus peluches. Toco la pequeña caja de terciopelo dentro de su bolsillo, estaba decidido, lo haría esa noche. Le pediría que fuera suya por siempre, le pediría que se casara con él.

– ¿Lucy?

– ¿Si? – Pregunto ella levantando la vista de su libro.

– Te tengo una sorpresa esta noche – Dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio. Capto toda la atención de la Reina.

– ¿Y que es eso?

– No será una sorpresa si te digo – Respondió él. Lucy frunció el ceño, Caspian estaba jugando con su curiosidad. – Te diré esta noche – La Pevensie desvió su mirada a Gabrielle que seguía jugando cerca de ella – Solos – Añadió el telmarino con suavidad.

– ¿Solos? – Murmuro insegura, jamás había dejado a su pequeña sola.

Caspian asintió – Solo esta noche – Rogó él, y Lucy no pudo negarse

– Esta bien – Y se levanto del suelo. La intensa mirada de Gabrielle la siguió mientras se acercaba a su padre. Dio un profundo bostezo mientras estrujaba sus ojos. – Es hora de dormir – Murmuro maternalmente la Reina mientras la tomaba en brazos, la Princesa dio un suspiro sobre su hombro y cerro sus ojos, dejando caer sus largas pestañas. La Reina se aproximo a la puerta y mientras tomaba el pomo de ésta, Caspian la llamo.

– Te espero en las caballerizas a las nueve.

– Estaré ahí – Prometió ella sonriendo.

– Eso espero – Lucy asintió y salio de la habitación, dejando a cierto Rey telmarino jugando con un anillo de compromiso dentro de sus manos.

* * *

_"Cuando te miro,_

_Veo el perdón, veo la verdad_

_Tu me amas por lo que soy_

_Como las estrellas mantienen a la luna_

_Justo allí es a donde pertenezco_

_Y se que no estoy sola..."_

* * *

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de Cair Paravel, yendo en silencio hasta el sitio de encuentro. Cientos de mariposas se revolvieron en su estomago, no tenia la mas mínima idea de que esperar de aquello. Bajo los últimos escaleras con rapidez, demasiado curiosa para esperar mas. Su vestido beige revoloteo detrás de ella. Se ceñía hasta su cintura completamente, dejando que la falda cayera libre después del corsé. Tenia su cabello recogido en una cola alta, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes fuera de ésta.

Mientras cruzaba la esquina que iba hacia las caballerizas, unos fuertes brazos taparon su boca y la tomaron por el pecho. Horrorizada empezó a forcejear contra el otro.

– ¡Cálmate Lu! ¡Soy yo! – Dijo Caspian mientras una de sus manos viajaban a los parpados de ella, tapando su vista.

– ¿Cas? ¿Que haces? – Pregunto ya tranquila, dejándose llevar por su telmarino.

– Te dije que era una sorpresa – Susurro junto a su oído, mientras la encaminaba hacia Batallador. La Reina sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, la calidez del cuerpo de Caspian la calmo. La tomo por la cintura subiéndola al corcel, y se coloco delante de ella, Lucy enrollo sus brazos a su alrededor, y recostó su cabeza en su espalda. – Prométeme que no veras – Dijo él antes de iniciar la cabalgata.

Lucy suspiro contra su túnica – Prometido – Dijo. Caspian sonrió para él mismo e insto a Batallador a ir hacia delante. La brisa azotaba el rostro de ambos, dándoles la sensación de libertad y aventura que tanto añoraban. Después de media hora de galope, Caspian detuvo a Batallador y bajo de él.

– Ojos cerrados – Le recordó, Lucy refunfuño pero los cerro. El telmarino rió entre dientes y la ayudo a bajar. Se alejo unos pasos de ella y murmuro – Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lucy abrió sus ojos verdes al instante, con su curiosidad a mil, busco a Caspian con su mirada. No estaba en ningún lugar, frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, esforzando su vista. La luna llena iluminaba por completo el pequeño bosque en el que estaban. ¿La había dejado sola allí? Se pregunto en su interior. Se giro buscándolo, dio un paso y piso al suave y plano. Se agacho, habían dos cosas.

Una vela y una nota, tomo la nota y la alumbro con la vela.

_"Mas allá del Sol habrá un lugar donde mis sueños se hacen realidad"_

Sonrió hacia la nota y levanto la vela, buscando algún otro indicio de a donde ir. A unos metros había otro papel, corrió hacia él y lo tomo entre sus manos, tenia una flecha indicando el lugar. Riendo siguió la dirección hasta que encontró una nueva nota.

_"Son escritos, cartas actos que plasman lo que sientes. Caricias, besos abrazos, miradas que nunca mienten"_

Siguió la siguiente nota, otra flecha indicándole el lugar. Frunció sus labios, Caspian la quería llevar a algún sitio. ¿Pero cual? En realidad, no tenia la menor idea de donde estaban, suspiro y vio una nueva nota:

_"Mi vida tiene sentido porque formas parte de ella. Todo es perfecto, yo pienso de día y de noche te sueño. Esclavo de mis palabras, dueño de mis pensamientos"_

Sus ojos brillaron mientras releía las demás cartas, esas frases eran hermosas... Perfectas, se corrigió. Corrió hacia una nueva nota, estaba en el limite de un claro. La hierba era baja y rozaba ligeramente sus pies, había dos notas esta vez. Tomo una de ellas. Solo tenia un gran circulo negro, dirigió su atención a la ultima nota.

_"Donde tu estés, yo quiero estar, porque mi historia esta donde tu estas. Es que quiero estar contigo cada momento para siempre, quiero que seas mi pasado presente y futuro..."_

Caspian se planto en frente de ella y se arrodillo mientras sacaba la caja de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo de su túnica.

– Lucy Pevensie ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Ser mi esposa, y la única mujer que amare en este y todos los mundos? – Murmuro con amor, ternura, decisión e ilusión el telmarino. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, mientras sentía que se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad. Trago saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

– ¡Si Caspian! ¡Si! ¡Si! Si quiero ser tu esposa – Exclamo lanzándose a sus brazos, cayendo sobre él. Caspian sonrió mientras la llenaba de besos.

– Te amo – Susurro contra sus labios mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo – Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre _Mi _Reina – Dijo con adoración.

– Mas que a nadie – Dijo antes de fusionarse en un nuevo beso, con su amado, con su rey, con su prometido...

* * *

_"Eres como un sueño para mi_

_Como un calidoscopio lleno de colores_

_Eres todo lo que necesito_

_Cada aliento que respiro_

_¿No sabes que eres hermoso?_

_Te miro a ti_

_Y eres como un sueño para mi"_

**When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus**

* * *

**_Owwww... Ya nacio *-* Ame este capitulo como no tienen idea. Solo restan dos capitulos... Creo que antes del martes la historia ya esta acabada. Graciias por todos los reviews chiicas 333_**

**_Hahahahha creo que fue mal momento para que Gabrielle naciera no? Muajaja, lo hice a propostio :$:$ xd_**

**_REVIEEEEWS? *-* Los versos de las notas son de la cancion "Nuestra historia de dos" De Porta._**


	11. Siempre Para Siempre

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo XI - Siempre Para Siempre**

* * *

_"Cuentos de hadas con un feliz final_

_Todos aun deseamos que acaben igual_

_No lo puedes negar_

_Es lo que mas te gusta en la historia_

_Hay que admitir que a todos nos pasa igual..."_

**

* * *

**

– Estas hermosa – Dijo Danna con suma emoción y alegría. Estaba detrás de Lucy, observando la hermosa y espectacular imagen de su amiga.

– Gracias – Dijo Lucy sonrojada, mientras se observaba en el espejo. El vestido blanco se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su corsé se unía con botones de perlas en toda su espalda. Era de corte recto sobre su pecho. Las mangas eran de seda, y caían sueltas hasta sus brazos. La falda estaba levemente corrugada, y decorada con hilos de plata. Su cabello iba peinado en un elegante moño, y su corona descansaba radiantemente en su cabeza.

– Sin duda alguna. Preciosa – Dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella, Danna, Gahlea y Lucy se giraron hacia el lugar proveniente de la voz.

– ¡Aslan! – Chillo Lucy yendo hasta el león y abrazándolo con fuerza – ¡Estas aquí!

– Por supuesto querida, jamás me perdería un momento como este – Respondió él con una sonrisa gatuna. Lucy le sonrió brillantemente.

– Es hora – Murmuro Danna mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba – Este era tu destino Lu. Se feliz por siempre con Caspian.

– Al igual que tu con Khazi – Le dijo intencionalmente mientras veía el anillo que descansaba en la mano de Danna. Ella se sonrojo y llamo a Gahlea, un segundo después ambas estaban fuera de la habitación.

Caspian estaba en el pie del altar, moviéndose nerviosamente.

– Le abrirás un hueco al piso – Bromeo Khazi mientras jugaba con Gabrielle, que estaba sentada en sus piernas. La Princesa jugaba inquietamente en su regazo, jalando el dobladillo de su vestido rosa. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados ante la hermosa decoración del Castillo.

– ¡Papa! – Exclamo la voz aguda de la niña mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el Rey. Caspian se giro hacia su pequeña, y sonrió al instante. No podía describir la dicha que lo llenaba cada vez que oía a Gabrielle decir esa palabra. Se inclino hacia ella y beso su frente – ¿Y mama? – Pregunto con dificultad mientras ladeaba su cabeza

– Ella vendrá ahora. Pórtate bien ¿Si?

– Ti – Prometió ella mientras sonreía. Caspian rió entre dientes y regresaba a su lugar. Ella se parecía mucho a Peter, sus ojos azules, sus labios, incluso su manera de ser. Era orgullosa, y tenía un temperamento un poco fuerte. Pero también era igual de radiante que Lucy, destilaba alegría con cada paso que daba. Había heredado su curiosidad completamente... Suspiro, él amaba a su pequeña princesa. Gabrielle le sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

Danna camino por la alfombra hasta ambos, se sentó junto a Khazi y cargo a Gabrielle, dejándola sobre ella. La Princesa se distrajo jugando con el brillante collar que decoraba el cuello de la futura Reina. – Lucy esta en camino – Murmuro hacia Caspian, quien se detuvo en su lugar y clavo su mirada en la entrada del pasillo, mientras respiraba profundamente.

El Gran León se poso en la entrada de éste, y una valiente Reina se situó a su lado. Mientras respiraba nerviosamente. Sus ojos y los de Caspian se unieron al instante. Verde contra marrón, esmeralda contra chocolate. Narniana contra telmarino, antaño contra presente. Sin duda, muchas cosas los diferenciaban. Pero más cosas los unían, el amor por su pueblo y su reino, la pasión por las aventuras, el sentido de la unión y la familia. Pero sobre todo, el amor más fuerte que se podía haber presenciado en cualquier mundo.

Ellos habían vencido la adversidad numerosas veces, saliendo victoriosos a la larga... Ambos tenían corazones puros, buscando alguien a quien regalárselo por siempre. Y por fin habían encontrado a ese alguien. Una persona especial, capaz de mover cielo y tierra por el otro. Una persona que los cuidaría hasta el último suspiro que darían.

La sonrisa del telmarino se ensancho. Hacia él caminaba Lucy Pevensie. La mujer que amaba, y la mujer con quien iba a casarse. La mujer que había robado su corazón, y no tenía ninguna intención de pedir que lo devolviera. Era de ella, y solamente de ella.

Los ojos de la Reina brillaban como los del ciego que ve por primera vez al Sol. Como el infeliz que descubre por primera vez el amor y la alegría. Como una persona solitaria que conoce a su primer amigo. Demasiadas palabras eran capaces de describir lo que sentía. Pero solo una cosa lo evidenciaba. Los latidos de su acelerado y nervioso corazón que aumentaban con cada paso que daba, con cada respiración que tomaba.

Aslan la miro con sus ojos ámbares, alentándola a seguir. A caminar hasta su final feliz. El que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. La distancia por fin se cortó, Caspian la veía como si jamás hubiera conocido el amor, y ahora que la veía, sabia perfectamente que era. El león asintió hacia él mientras Lucy ponía su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos, al igual que sus vidas.

– Cumpliste tu promesa. La ayudaste, la cuidaste... Te estaré agradecido por esto toda mi vida – Dijo Aslan mirando con orgullo al Rey que él mismo había coronado. Los ojos oscuros del telmarino se fijaron en los del león mientras sonreía.

– Y seguiré haciéndolo. Hasta que de mi último respiro – Aslan asintió mientras se colocaba delante de ellos. Dictando él mismo las palabras que los unirían para siempre.

– El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad. En donde todos y cada momento pensamos en esa persona. Dispuestos a dar todo por él, por arriesgar nuestra vida y felicidad por hacerla feliz. Por ver cada día esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que alumbren nuestras oscuras noches... – Aslan continuo. Pero entre dos enamorados, solo podían ver los ojos del otro. Donde escuchaban todas las palabras que necesitaban oír, donde veían el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, donde veían el amor eterno al que se estaban entregando.

– Rey Caspian – Llamo el león hacia el telmarino. Sabiendo que haría, asintió y acerco a Lucy hacia él, mirando concentradamente sus ojos, sin dejar que un milímetro de duda cruzara sus ojos.

– Prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, amarte en cada momento que pueda, llevarte en mi corazón y mi mente por siempre. Regalarte mi alma hasta el fin de los días. Amarte en los momentos difícil, porque es cuando mas lo necesitaremos. Estaré allí para limpiar cada lágrima que derrames, para proteger tu corazón con mi espada y cuerpo... Te prometo amarte por siempre.

– Juro estar ahí en cada momento. Estar en las buenas y en las malas contigo. Jamás dejarte solo, acompañarte en las travesías de la vida, en cada viaje que tengamos. Amarte hasta que mi corazón deje de vivir e incluso mas. Por ti respirare cada día, por ti soñare cada noche. A ti te entregare todo mi amor. Juro entregarte mi vida hasta siempre.

– Con cada palabra dada, se da el inicio a una nueva página en la historia de nuestras vidas. En el Gran Libro de las promesas. Cada palabra dada jamás será olvidada y quedara grabada en nuestros corazón por siempre – Murmuro el león con majestuosidad. – Les presento al Rey Caspian "El Navegante" y la Reina Lucy "La Valiente". Reyes de Narnia. Y desde este momento, marido y mujer.

* * *

_"Siempre para siempre_

_Siempre para siempre_

_Siempre para siempre_

_Siempre para siempre..."_

* * *

Los presentes estallaron en aplauso y jubilo mientras Caspian acercaba a Lucy y la tomaba por su cintura – Te amo Mi esposa – Dijo con orgullo mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

– Te amo Mi marido – Dijo mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Dándose el primer beso. El primer beso siendo legítimamente del otro para siempre.

Caspian le ofreció su brazo mientras la guiaba por el pasillo, mientras le enseñaba al mundo a _su _mujer. Al final del pasillo una pequeña niña los esperaba sonriendo brillantemente.

– ¡Mama! – Chillo mientras corría hacia ella, Lucy rió y tomo en sus brazos a su bebe. – Bonita – Murmuro mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro.

– Hermosas – Corrigió Caspian mientras besaba los labios de su esposa. – Las más especiales de todo el mundo – Lucy se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

– Te amo –

– Y yo a ti mi Reina – Susurro en su oído antes de besarla de nuevo.

– Que empiece la celebración – Dijo la profunda voz de Aslan, todos entraron al Salón de Baile de Cair Paravel. Gabrielle se quedo junto a Aslan, jugando con su melena mientras veía con curiosidad a todos los invitados. Mientras su mente se dejaba llevar por los brillantes colores que adornaban la Sala. Sus padres se quedaron en el centro de la pista de baile, Caspian sujeto a Lucy por la cintura mientras entrelazaban sus dedos. La Reina dejo caer su mano en el hombre del telmarino. La música empezó a sonar, solo para ellos. Para las personas más felices dentro de ese Castillo. Las personas que se profesaban el amor más puro e increíble que podía existir.

Ambos adornaban sus rostros con una gran sonrisa. Dejando que sus ojos expresaran lo que no podían con sus palabras.

– ¿Te he dicho que estas preciosa? – Susurro hacia ella, viéndola encantado. Viéndola _enamorado._

_– _Hmm. Una vez mas no hará daño – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

– Hermosa, preciosa, encantadora. Toda una Reina.

– Tu Reina.

– Mi Reina – Corroboro Caspian antes de unir sus labios de nuevo. Jamás se cansaría de sentir esos labios sobre los de él, sentir la calidez que le proporcionaba cada vez que la abrazaba y la tenía junto a él. Jamás se cansaría de _ella._

La celebración continúo entre júbilo y alegría. Un final feliz se había dado, y ahora era el inicio de toda una vida juntos, dispuestos a entregar todo por el otro. Dispuestos a ser quien debiera ser, solo para asegurarse de la felicidad de su único amor. Un Rey y una Reina, de mundos distintos, de tiempos distintos, habían encontrado el amor en el más inesperado ser, y sabían que eso seria por siempre, que cada día tendrían más amor que entregar al otro, que jamás le faltarían, que estaría allí por siempre.

– Mi esposa. Mi Reina. Mi Lucy – Susurro Caspian contra el cuello de Lucy. La fiesta había acabado, y ahora era _su _momento. El momento de sellar su entrega al otro por siempre...

– Mi Rey, mi hombre – Suspiro ella ante el placer que sentía con cada caricia que el telmarino le proporcionaba. Quizás así debía haber sido desde el principio de todo, pero ya no estaba arrepentida de nada de lo que había pasado. Ahora vivía en un maravilloso mundo, había tenido una hermosa hija y ahora estaba casada con el hombre perfecto. Sin duda, no podía pedirle mas nada a su vida. – Te amo.

– Para Siempre, mi amada – Murmuro mientras sacaba el vestido de novia. Dejando ante él a la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido y conocería en toda su vida. Dejando ante él a una Reina que se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma sin un atisbo de duda. Dejando ante él a la mujer que amaba, adoraba e idolatraba.

– Para siempre – Repitió ella mientras dejaba su corazón y cuerpo en manos de su telmarino, de su rey, de esposo, de su amado...

* * *

_"Crea tu moda lúcela por doquier_

_La realidad se logra jugando a creer_

_Sin temer, sin dudar_

_Mucho hay que gozar y que ver..."_

* * *

– ¡Gabrielle! – Exclamo una Reina mientras se apresuraba hasta su hija de cinco años. Una dulce risa hizo eco dentro del pasillo. Lucy rió y apresuro el paso, corriendo hacia su pequeña. La Princesa le llevaba bastante distancia, y llego a las puertas del Castillo antes que ella.

Sobre un fuerte caballo negro estaba el Rey Caspian. Bajo de su caballo y tomo en brazos a su princesa.

– ¿Y tu madre? – Pregunto mientras besaba su frente y la cargaba con un solo brazo. Lucy salio del Castillo y se detuvo frente ambos mientras negaba con su cabeza y sonreía.

– Aquí – Dijo la Reina mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su marido, y lo recibía con un profundo beso. Esa semana había sido mucho tiempo separados. Lo había extrañado hasta con la última gota de su alma.

– Ugh – Exclamo Gabrielle mientras se alejaba de ambos desde el brazo de su padre. Su pequeñas cejas rubias estaban casi unidas mientras dejaba ver una mueca de asco. Ambos rieron ante su expresión. Caspian se acerco a ella.

– ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto maliciosamente mientras la llenaba de besos y cosquillas. La Princesa exploto en risas histéricas mientras rogaba a su padre que parara. Caspian rió entre dientes mientras abrazaba a Lucy con su brazo libre y caminaban al interior de Cair. – ¿Y Rillian? – Pregunto mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de su esposa.

– ¿Mama? – Dijo la voz de un niño de tres años mientras salía de una habitación. Estrujaba sus ojos recién despertado. Sus ojos marrón chocolate se fijaron en las figuras que iban hacia él. – ¡Papa! – Grito mientras se apresuraba hasta el telmarino.

– ¡Hola pequeño! – Dijo mientras bajaba a Gabrielle y se agachaba quedando casi a la misma altura de su hijo. El Príncipe Rillian, era la replica del telmarino, su cabello marrón, alto, rasgos marcados y unos increíbles ojos marrones.

– ¡Papa! – Exclamo de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba. Caspian sonrió y alborto su cabello.

– Los extrañe mucho – Admitió mientras entraban a la habitación, los niños corrieron a jugar y Lucy se sentó junto a Caspian, llenando el vacío que le había dejado esos siete días interminables.

– Yo también... Muchísimo – Dijo ella mientras jugaba con su cabello marrón. – Demasiado – Susurro mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

– No iré de nuevo sin ti. Es espantoso – Lucy rió entre dientes mientras dejaba un beso en su barbilla.

– No lo hagas... Te quiero.

– Y yo a ti – Profeso su amor una vez mas... Su vida estaba completa y feliz, todos los sentimientos de añoranza habían sido casi completamente de su corazón. El telmarino no tenía intenciones de pedirle nada más a su vida. Por fin era feliz, estaba en paz con su alma y su corazón. Amaba con locura a su esposa, su corazón era ciego por completo, solo la veía a ella. Y sabía que seria así hasta el final. La amaría cada segundo de su vista. Procuraría hacerla sonreír en los momentos más difíciles y ayudarla en los más triste. Su promesa era hacerla feliz...

En la noche. Lucy y Caspian respiraban acompasadamente. Lucy estaba enfrente de Caspian con sus piernas entrelazadas debajo de las sabanas que tapaban su desnudez. El telmarino jugaba distraídamente con su cabello mientras la admiraba.

– Eres preciosa – Dijo en voz baja, sin intención alguna de romper el hermoso momento.

– Te amo – Respondió ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla masculina.

– Como si fuera la primera vez – Sonrió él mientras daba media vuelta y la cubría con su propio cuerpo, sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ello. Lucy rió y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

– Y como si fuera la última – Dijo ella mientras le daba un corto beso.

– Por siempre y para siempre – Susurro contra sus labios, dejándose caer en la unión más pasional que podía haber sido inventada por el hombre...

* * *

_"Es por eso que tú corazón va latiendo intenso_

_Cada final de su nuevo comienzo_

_Si encantada estas a la tierra iras_

_Del Siempre para Siempre_

_Tus sueños te van a llevar al Siempre para siempre_

_Siempre, siempre y para siempre..."_

_

* * *

_

**OWWWWWWW ): Casi se acaba... Casi, solo uno... ****I will cry D: :O 65 Reviews? ****Aun no me lo creo, tendrian que ver como me pongo a saltar cada vez que me llega uno.. Soy demasiado emocionada xd**

**_Solo uno... Uno solito D:_**

**_Ok Sofia, deja el puto drama xd... No es el fin del mundo, solo de la historia... Estoy loca, lo se xd_**

**_REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS?_**


	12. Epilogo: Make It Right

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis_**

**_RESPUESTA A DESAFIO DE Wanda-Maire840_**

**_Summary: Ella confió y se entrego a él. Él la traiciono. Ahora ella enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos. Lucy necesita un nuevo inicio, y Aslan se lo concederá. Ahora "La Valiente" Tendrá una segunda oportunidad. ¿Sabrá aprovecharla esta vez? Lucy/Caspian_**

**Capitulo XII - Make It Right**

**

* * *

**

_"Ellos dicen que sabrás_

_Cuando encuentres al indicado_

_Pero es difícil saberlo_

_Cuando se todo el daño que te he hecho..."_

**

* * *

**

_Los años pasaron con el tiempo. La vida continuo y en algún momento llego a su fin, a un fin en donde todos iban enviados al lugar mas adorado. Al País de Aslan..._

– ¿Mama? – Preguntaron dos jóvenes mientras entraban a una Sala de Cair Paravel. La mayor, Gabrielle, con sus veinte años ya cumplidos y en los que se quedaría toda la eternidad. Sus rizos rubios caían sueltos hasta la mitad de su espalda, diminutas pecas llenaban la zona de su nariz, labios y nariz delgados. Y uno grandes ojos azul intenso, la secreta combinación entre dos Pevensie. Detrás de ella, venia un joven totalmente opuesto, de veintidós años, de piel canela, cabello marrón y ojos marrones, alto como la familia real telmarina. Ellos eran los hijos de dos de los mas grandes Reyes que había tenido Narnia, del Rey Caspian "El Navegante" y la Reina Lucy "La Valiente".

– ¿Si? – Respondió la voz de la Reina. Estaba sentada en el sofá con Caspian. Compartiendo el silencio que era capaz de decir todo en tan solo un segundo.

– ¡Tienes que venir! – Exclamo Gabrielle mientras corría hacia ella y tomaba su mano mientras la jalaba hacia ella.

– Los dos – Corrigió Rillian detrás de ella. Gabrielle tomo a su madre y salio disparada por el pasillo.

– ¿Que esta pasando? – Pregunto Caspian mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

– Son ellos... Los hermanos de mama, están aquí – Explico él mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Cair Paravel.

– ¿Los Pevensie? – Dijo incrédulo

– Si, y no solo ellos. Son _todos _los narnianos.

– ¿De que estas hablando? No estoy entendiendo nada Ril – La confusión de Caspian se veía con claridad en su voz.

– Camina mas rápido, ya veras – Lo alentó mientras ponía una mano en su espalda apresurándolo. A unos metros de la entrada, había una gran concentración. Los dos se abrieron paso entre la gente, las personas se abrazaban y reían reconciliándose con sus amigos y familiares. En la parte mas alejada de la multitud, estaban Lucy y Gabrielle, cuatro personas estaban delante de ellos. Caspian entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de agudizar su vista y descubrir a los acompañantes de su esposa. Rillian lo apuro, un minuto después llegaron junto a ellos.

Lucy estaban estática en su lugar, miles de cosas rondaban su mente, sus hermanos estaban allí enfrente de ella, esperando que dijera algo. Pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca – ¿Ed? ¿Peter? – Dijo en un susurro... Un segundo después se había abalanzado a los brazos de Edmund.

– Oh Lucy, como te he extrañado – Dijo contra su pelo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Se separaron, lagrimas de alegría llenaban los ojos de la Reina. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano mayor. Con unos ojos azules intensos que la miraban confuso. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, tantos recuerdos habían regresado a sus mentes en cuestión de segundos. Pero el que mas llenaba sus pensamientos, era el último que tenían... La última mirada que se habían dado.

Pero los rencores y dolores habían sido olvidados en ese momento, Lucy se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano mayor, regresando a su corazón la sensación de protección que él le había proporcionado durante tantos años, de nuevo ella tenia un hermano mayor – Peter – Susurro contra su pecho. El mayor se quedo en silencio, sin palabras para decir. Su corazón por fin estaba en paz, Lucy estaba bien, perfectamente bien. Por fin se sentía aliviado, se sentía _bien._

Lucy se separo de él y abrazo a Eustace fraternalmente. Caspian se acerco a los tres.

– Es un gusto verlos de nuevo – Dijo con sinceridad mientras compartía abrazos con los tres familiares. Rillian y Gabrielle se adelantaron y se inclinaron ante los tres. – Les presento a nuestros hijos. Rillian y Gabrielle – La sonrisa de los dos se ensancho.

Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron en ese instante. Dos rubios parecidos a extremos inigualables. Edmund trago saliva con dificultad. Y Peter palideció, el aliento quedo atascado en su garganta. Rompió la conexión y busco los de Lucy, esperando alguna especie de explicación. Ella... Ella tenía que ser su hija. Cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente. Sintió los ojos oscuros de Edmund mirándolo con atención... Él sabía todo, y estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta.

**_Flash Back_**

_Peter Pevensie estaba estático en su cama mirando al techo concentradamente. Permitiendo que todos los recuerdos evocaran a su mente sin cuidado alguno. "Ella esta embarazada" La frase del Gran León se repitió en su mente, dejando que la culpa y la ansiedad llenaran su ser. Él había embarazado a su hermanita, por su culpa la había alejado de toda su familia y su mundo, por su culpa había perdido a las personas más especiales para ella. Por su culpa ahora su cuerpo estaba cinco metros bajo tierra, y por su culpa él estaba allí derramando lágrima tras lágrima. Dolor tras dolor. Sufrimiento tras sufrimiento._

_– ¡Ya basta Peter! – Grito Edmund desde la otra cama – Basta por favor._

_– ¿Basta que? – Pregunto con tono distante, sin desviar la mirada del techo._

_– ¡Basta de eso! No podemos regresarla, ya se fue Pete... Déjala ir – Repitió él las palabras del león. Por supuesto que la había dejado ir. ¡Por su culpa estaba muerta! El Rey se quedo en silencio, solo concentrándose en evitar que las lágrimas continuaran cayendo de sus ojos. Por el bien de su familia...Porque para él ya no quedaba nada... – No fue tu culpa Pete... No lo fue._

_Peter se sentó al instante mirando con furia a su hermano menor – ¡Claro que lo fue! Fue mi gran y maldita culpa Ed. Por mi culpa mama llora cada noche, por mi culpa Susan se ha ido. Por mi culpa papa casi no habla. ¡Es toda mi maldita culpa!_

_– No lo fue Pete. Fue un error... Deja de culparte._

_– Tu no entiendes nada – Resoplo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta_

_– Entonces ayúdame a entender – Respondió el Justo cuando Peter tomo el pomo de la puerta – Ayúdame a comprenderte. A entender por que estas así._

_– Murió por mi culpa Ed._

_– No fu... – Peter lo interrumpió._

_– Déjame terminar – Pidió mientras se regresaba y se sentía en el alfeizar de la ventana dejando que sus ojos azules se dejaran caer en la nubosidad de las calles de Inglaterra. – Ella corrió a la calle porque habíamos discutido Ed._

_– Eso lo se Peter. Nos lo dijiste antes._

_– Nunca les dije la verdadera razón – Dijo en voz baja. Suspiro sabiendo que quizás con su confesión perdería a otro hermano – Me acosté con ella Edmund – Su voz era solo un simple susurro suave. La expresión de Edmund era imperturbable, como si analizara la situación dentro de su mente – Ella se dio cuenta del error que habíamos cometido... Discutimos como nunca antes, dijimos muchas cosas... Salio de la casa, fui tras ella, pero era tarde. Yo ya la había perdido por mi error. Un error que me costo su vida Ed – Edmund abrió su boca para hablar, pero Peter levanto su mano, acallándolo. Pidiéndole que le dejara seguir – El día que murió – Su voz se corto a mitad de la frase – Aslan vino a mi... Me explico que estaba en Narnia, y que estaba embarazada..._

_Un grave silencio los invadió a ambos. Peter miraba a Edmund esperando una maldición, un insulto, un golpe, algo que le indicara todo lo que había hecho mal. Pero Edmund no hizo nada de eso, se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro._

_– Peter, todos cometemos errores, unos mas graves que otros – Suspiro – Tu mismo lo dijiste, esta en Narnia... No podría estar en un lugar mejor, quizás las cosas no son como parecen, pero ocurrieron, y el tiempo no se puede regresar. Es hora de afrontar nuestras realidades, ella se ha ido, y no regresara Pete. Construirá una nueva vida, una mejor vida... Déjala ir, déjala ser feliz. Jamás fue ni será tu culpa – Y con eso salio de la habitación. Dejando a Peter solo, considerando las palabras de consuelo que tanto había necesitado._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Me gustaría decir que fue tu culpa_

_Pero se muy bien_

_Que fui un tonto_

_Por pensar que me esperarías por siempre..."_

_

* * *

_

**_– _**¿Donde esta Susan? – La voz de Lucy lo saco de sus pensamientos. Su hermano y él compartieron una mirada incomoda. Edmund resoplo mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello.

– Dudo mucho que venga Lu.

– ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto esta vez Caspian mientras fruncía el ceño. Edmund miro a Peter nervioso, sin duda, el Gran Rey podía explicarle las cosas mejor que él. Y Peter lo haría, pero tenía más cosas que hablar con ella. Demasiadas cosas en realidad.

– Lucy, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Pidió lo mejor que pudo. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo al rostro de Gabrielle, le sonreía a Rillian por alguna cosa que le había dicho. Lucy lo vio, y asintió levemente. Tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

– Ven, se a donde podemos ir – Respondió indescifrable mientras tomaba su antebrazo y lo sacaba de la pequeña reunión.

Gabrielle, Edmund, Caspian, Rillian, Eustace y Jill se quedaron mirando como se iban. Caspian suspiro mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Gabrielle. Su hija lo miro extrañada. Su vista estaba fija en el hermano de su madre, había visto en ellos sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello... Demasiadas cosas.

– Lo mejor será que lo dejes Gabrielle. Así esta mejor – Dijo Caspian adivinando sus pensamientos – Nada malo pasara –

Gabrielle levanto su vista hacia él y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Lo se, siempre mientras estés aquí.

Edmund miro la imagen y sonrió ligeramente. Su hermanita había crecido y se había enamorado. Había formado una familia. Estaba feliz por ella. Y en su interior sabia que Peter no haría nada malo hacia ella, y si lo conocía, solo quería saber la realidad de las cosas.

Lucy guió a Peter hasta la playa de Cair Paravel, llego hasta un montículo de piedras y se sentó en la más alta, esperando que Peter se sentara. Al igual que él, ella necesitaba respuestas.

– Peter ¿Que paso con Susan? – Decidió retomar la conversación anterior. Peter la miro mientras ordenaba las palabras dentro de su mente.

– Ella dejo de creer en Narnia Lucy... Tu muerte la cambio rotundamente.

– ¡¿Mi muerte?– Exclamo Lucy subiendo su voz. Ella sabia que había muerto, muchísimos años antes, pero en Narnia... No había manera de que ellos hubieran podido enterarse ¿O si?

Peter suspiro mientras llevaba su mirada al hermoso horizonte del océano – El día que discutimos, la última vez que nos vimos – Dijo con tono oscuro – El auto te atropello Lu... Moriste días después

La Valiente se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras, había muerto en su mundo, jamás creyó que eso podría haber pasado. Respondió lo único que vino a su mente – Lo siento...

– ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por que Lu? El que deberia pedir perdón soy yo... Discúlpame Lu, por todo – Dijo mientras miraba los ojos verdes de su hermana – Por todo lo que te hice pasar, por todo el daño que te hice, por cada error que cometí.

– Eso es pasado Peter, yo deje ir eso hace mucho tiempo... Quizás no fue lo mejor, pero gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí, gracias a ti regrese, tuve una familia, me enamore – Admitió con ojos soñadores, mientras la imagen de Caspian volaba a su cabeza. Sonrió involuntariamente. Peter le dio una sonrisa sincera, pero en su mente muchas preguntas seguían sin responderse y necesitaba conocer la verdad de la boca de su hermana. Lucy lo miro detenidamente y hablo – Hay algo que tengo que decirte Peter – Él debía saber que Gabrielle era su hija, debía saberlo.

Peter la miro con cierta alegría en sus ojos – ¿Sobre Gabrielle? – Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos. El Gran Rey rió entre dientes – Lo se Lucy. Se que es nuestra hija.

* * *

_"No sabia que tan buena eras para mi,_

_Ahora esta muy claro_

_Ya se todo lo que podemos lograr_

_Se que fue mi culpa_

_Pero te tratare mejor_

_Porque si tuviera un deseo_

_Estarías conmigo por siempre..."_

_

* * *

_

– ¿Como? – La voz de la Reina se volvió aguda.

– Aslan me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo...

– Se parece mucho a ti. Mas de lo que puedas imaginar – Dijo en un susurro la Valiente. Peter volvió a sonreírle, pero se quedo en silencio. Luego de un rato volvió a hablar.

– Lucy, no quiero que ella lo sepa.

– ¿De que hablas? – Estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos que casi había olvidado la presencia de su hermano.

– Que no sepa que yo soy su padre... Lo note Lucy, ella creció con Caspian como su padre. Y se ve _feliz, _no soy nadie para quitarles eso Lucy. Su padre es y será él, no yo – Peter jamás seria capaz de hacerle algo como eso a Lucy, demasiadas cosas había pasado por su culpa. Se merecía poder continuar su vida sin interferir en ella. Él podría vivir siendo el Tío de Gabrielle nada más, no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

_"Tal vez pude amarte_

_Tal vez pude haberte mostrado_

_Que aun me preocupaba por ti_

_Mas de lo que crees_

_No digas que es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto_

_Es tiempo de hacer lo correcto..."_

_

* * *

_

– Gracias – Dijo en un susurro Lucy, lo que le estaba prometiendo su hermano valía mas que cualquier cosa. Le estaba prometiendo su felicidad. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como años antes habían hecho, como debieron haber hecho siempre... Las cosas eran distintas, si, pero después de todo, cada uno vivió su vida, y tomaron caminos diferentes. Pero aun así, continuaban siendo hermanos, y ese hecho nadie lo cambiaria – Te extrañe – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

– Yo también mi pequeña Lu... No tienes idea de cuanto – Y beso su frente. Como el hermano mayor que ella merecía desde un principio.

– ¡Mama! – Grito la voz de Gabrielle desde arriba del acantilado – ¡Ven aquí! – Grito de nuevo. Ambos se giraron, la pequeña Pevensie estaba en el borde del acantilado agitando su brazo. Peter sonrió al instante, recordando a Lucy al instante. A su parecer, su hija, se parecía más a Lucy que a él.

La Reina rió entre dientes y bajo de las rocas – ¿Vienes? – Le ofreció su mano a Peter. El Rey le sonrió mientras negaba

– No... Creo que disfrutare de este sitio un rato mas – La verdad, es que no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para otro encuentro como el anterior. Demasiadas cosas tenía aun que pensar.

Lucy dejo caer su mano y sonrió – Siempre serás bienvenido Peter – Murmuro antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la subida hacia el Castillo.

* * *

_"¿Hay algo que pueda decir?_

_Muéstrame como hacerlo_

_Antes de que te vayas_

_Tomate el tiempo de volver..."_

_

* * *

_

Al llegar, Gabrielle la esperaba impaciente, le sonrió mientras su hija tomaba su brazo y ambas caminaban despacio hasta Cair Paravel.

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto ella preocupada. Lucy le sonrió radiantemente, Caspian y Rillian se acercaron a ella, los brazos de Caspian sustituyeron a los de su hija.

– Perfectamente – Afirmo mientras besaba los labios de su esposo.

– ¡Ayran! – Exclamo Gabrielle corriendo a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes. Los dos Reyes se le quedaron viendo divertido, Gabrielle lo saludo con un radiante beso.

– Ella nunca cambiara – Suspiro Rillian mientras sujetaba con su brazo la cintura de su esposa, una joven pelirroja con intrigantes ojos ámbares y llena de pecas adorables

– Tu tampoco Ril – Dijo Kairit, su esposa mientras rozaba sus labios – Y así la quieres.

– Al igual que a ti hermosa – Respondió mientras unía sus labios en un beso mas profundo.

Caspian y Lucy habían dejado a sus hijos solos, dejándolos disfrutar de sus propios amores. Los dos Reyes llegaron a su habitación, Caspian beso con pasión a Lucy mientras jugaba con el cordón de su corsé. Podían haber pasado siglos estando con ella, pero jamás se cansaría de hacerla suya cada vez que podía. La sensación de pasión y amor que ella le daba, nunca desaparecería.

– Te ves feliz – Susurro contra sus labios el telmarino.

– Lo estoy Cas, ahora todo esta completo y perfecto.

– Me alegra amor mió. Quizás debamos celebrarlo – Dijo seductoramente mientras Lucy se dejaba caer en su cama.

– Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo mientras buscaba los labios de su esposo.

– Te amo mi Reina.

– Te amo mi hermoso Rey – Susurro mientras dejaba que su amado la hiciera suya una vez mas...

* * *

En la playa, Peter seguía en las rocas, apreciando como la noche había caído en pocas horas. La luna dejaba caer su reflejo en el mar, iluminando cada grano de arena de la orilla. Las olas llegaban y se iban con la misma facilidad en cada minuto. Su mente estaba hipnotizada por el movimiento. Sus latidos eran suaves y relajados.

Se sentía vivo, feliz, alegre, en paz, aliviado. Demasiadas cosas lo llenaban. Pero la que mas agradecía, era el poder sentirse perdonado... El sentir que su corazón podía latir en paz, que podía respirar con suavidad, que podía pensar con claridad, que podía sentir con facilidad. Las murallas que habían encerrado su corazón habían sido derrumbadas y eliminadas. Ahora le permitía a su corazón _sentir._

Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones hasta más no poder. Cerro sus ojos, dejando que la brisa marina alborotara sus cabellos rubios y sintiéndose libre de nuevo... Sintiendo que por fin estaba en su verdadero hogar, al lugar a donde siempre perteneció.

– ¡Maldición! – Dijo una voz femenina a unos metros. Peter abrió sus ojos al instante, en la orilla una dama le huía a las olas, y se dejaba caer en la arena. Frunció el ceño y se levanto, bajando de las rocas con gracia y agilidad. Camino hacia ella en silencio.

– ¿Esta bien Milady?.

– Si – Gruño ella mientras frotaba su tobillo. La mirada del Gran Rey se dirigió al pie descalzo, la piel pálida estaba roja y ligeramente herida.

– Eso no parece – Murmuro.

– No necesito ayuda – Mascullo ella con voz fría. Peter se encogió de hombros y asintió.

– Como desee – Y empezó a caminar de regreso al Castillo.

– ¡Espere! – Exclamo ella mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Peter se volvió al instante, reprimiendo una sonrisa

– ¿Si Milady? – Dijo con fingida inocencia.

– Lo siento. La pague con usted – Se arrepintió con honestidad. – Discúlpeme. ¿Que opina de un nuevo inicio?

– Seria algo perfecto.

– Lilliandil – Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

– Peter.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par – ¿Gran Rey Peter?

Él rió entre dientes y asintió – Pero entre nosotros, solo Peter – Y le guiño un ojo

Lilliandil le sonrió mientras los labios de Peter rozaron el dorso de su mano.

_Porque a todos en nuestra vida se nos presentan pruebas. Hacemos todo lo posible por superarlas y aprobarlas, siempre aprendiendo la lección... Pero sobre todo, en esta historia, más de uno merece una Segunda Oportunidad._

_

* * *

_

_"Tal vez pude amarte_

_Tal vez pude haberte mostrado_

_Que aun me preocupaba por ti_

_Mas de lo que crees_

_No digas que es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto_

_Es tiempo de hacer lo correcto..."_

_

* * *

_

**_A que no se lo esperaban! Se teeeeeeermino ): OMG, soy demasiado feliz, el primer fic largo, hecho por mi que termino. No quepo en mi misma de felicidad. MILES DE GRACIAS A CADA PERSONA QUE ME DEJO RR, QUE ME AGREGO A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS... No se imaginan lo que significo cada una de esas cosas para mi._**

**_Fue sin duda algo demasiado genial escribir la historia y participar en el desafio *-* Gracias a Wanda- Maire840 por haberme ofrecido la oportunidad..._**

**_Creo que no hay mas que decir excepto que..._**

**_Este fue el final de "Una Segunda Oportunidad"_**

**_Reviewws? Es la ultima vez que podran hacerlo ): Ay no, me ire, dejare el drama..._**

**_GRACIIIAAS, LAS ADORO_**

**_SofiaLugo._**


End file.
